Last Thought
by leshiaCULLEN
Summary: Bella has struggled for 6 months with Edward and his family leaving her in the forest. She starts to lose it and decides there is only one thing left to do. But what happens when those plans turn around 4 the worst? Or is it the best? Full summary inside
1. The End

**WARNING: _ATTEMPT_ AT SUICIDE (but please read anyway) IN 1ST CHAPTER **_**ONLY**_

**Okay guys, this is my 2nd fanfic so i hope you'll love it. **

**Please read and review**

**Just so you guys all know, i wrote this waaaaaay before breaking dawn came out so please accept my apologies with the wrong things in hand.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Bella has struggled for six months with Edward and his family leaving her in the forest. Bella starts to lose it, again, and decides there is only one thing left to do; end it now before it becomes worse.

But what happens when those plans turn around for the worst? Or is it the best?

We follow Bella as she learns new things and events that lead her to do things she would never dream of, leaving her with all of the consequences and more.

**Dislcaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Too bad...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The End**

6 months

6 months since he left me in the forest. Crying, already falling apart and trying unsuccessfully to hold myself together.

Half of me left with him, but no one can survive with only half. He says he doesn't want me, doesn't need me.

Doesn't love me.

He's never coming back for me. Why would he? He says it would be like he never existed. I say he's the reason for my existence.

Counting slowly, the amount of time he's been gone. Already it feels like eternity. Nothing has compared to him; nothing ever will. Nothing ever can.

Charlie keeps on pushing me towards Jacob; Jacob keeps on pushing himself towards me. I was starting to feel happy with him once, until I found out he was just another mythical creature that was ready to rip my heart away too. Argh! I can't take this anymore. It's just too much to deal with. Go to sleep Bella, you will have nightmares, but you won't be able to think. I started to cry myself to sleep; I have been ever since they left. I still love him, even if he doesn't love me. I keep on telling myself that it was nothing more than a fairy tale love. A tale…

That's what I am. A tale that had never been opened before him. A tale whose pages were brand new and white. Never before touched, never read, never loved, never cherished. Whose pages have never before been folded to mark a special place.

He came along and went straight to the heart of my tale and ripped the pages out; causing the rest to frail, crumple, and eventually be destroyed. Nothing can be complete or even survive without a heart. He took mine. I thought he gave me his, but as soon as I felt it, he ripped it away from my grasp. He has destroyed me. He left me for death to take me and it almost has. I will let. I will call upon death in its face to take me without a second thought. I would beg it to.

I bolted upright in my bed, tears flooding down my cheeks. It would be like this for the last time. I will not feel anything anymore.

I jumped out of bed, landing on the cool floorboard. I broke through one of the boards, tearing a hole big enough for me to be able to see right underneath it. My tears became harder when I recognized the objects under my floor. I picked up the items and flipped over the CD Edward had made me for my birthday. I flinched away.

Even just thinking his name causes one of the sharpest pains to travel right to the empty space in my chest. I grabbed myself, pulling my knees in close, trying to hold myself together, but I had already fallen apart, spread out on the floor, ready to be trampled on. Then I saw his face.

A picture of him standing there next to me. Even if his expression is neutral, and he just stood there like a statue, he was a statue of a god. No, he was, is a god. And me, I was just this simple peasant, worth nothing towards someone like him. It would've never worked. I was so foolish to even have the slightest thought it would. I was nothing more than a mere toy to him. He saw me, took an interest, played with me, stole my heart, used me, and threw me away once he had his fun.

I've had it.

I jumped off of my bed again and made my way towards the window, the window that he always came in through to 'sleep' with me at night. I sighed and climbed out into the freezing night air. I walked along my roof before I came to a stop at the edge. I was two stories up, no doubt if I landed on my head, I would die. The wind was piercing my skin as I shivered. I looked up to the sky. There were clouds covering the night for as far as the human eye could see. There was a slight drizzle making me quiver more in my PJ's. Jump Bella, there's nothing left for you now. He's gone and not coming back. Your family has left you with him. You will never be complete again.

Jump, Bella, jump.

I raised my arms from my sides so they were horizontal to the ground. I let the cool air fall all around me, giving me one last memory of how his body had felt against mine. My hair is now blowing all around, covering my face. I closed my eyes, smiled, and jumped head first.

I let my feelings engulf me from the second I had jumped; to the second I felt myself being caught. Someone had caught me before I landed. Someone cold had caught me. I shivered again before opening my eyes to see who had wasted my moment.

"Hello Bella. And how are we tonight?" I couldn't recognize the voice or the face of the person talking to me because too many tears were making my vision blurry. But that didn't stop me from seeing the fiery red hair, blowing in the wind. I gasped and realized in that instant who had caught me.

"Victoria" my voice was frail and scared. I could hear her laugh at me in the wind. I gaped at her, unable to come to terms with my surroundings.

"It's rude to stare and not answer my question Bella" her voice made me quiver more out of control. I realized that she was carrying me so I started thrashing about in her arms, screaming at the top of my lungs for someone, even thought I knew no one could, to save me.

".GO!"

"Now, now Bella. Screaming is pointless. You are nowhere to be heard" I was silent in that instant. I stopped thrashing and as I took in my surroundings for the first time and saw that we were in a very large clearing. I caught my breath; it was this very clearing where my family had played baseball in the sun that day. The first place where we met Laurent, James and Victoria. "Now you see Bella," she embarked on, "This is where it all began," she turned her cold hard gaze towards mine. Her crimson red eyes boring into me, "It is here where it shall finish" and with that, she threw me through the air. I hit a tree with a big thud, all the air knocked out of me. I squealed in pain.

Why was I screaming? This is what I want. I want it to end. Everything will be gone. No more life, no more rejection, no more pain. "Thank you" I told Victoria in a whisper as she slowly approached me. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me with complete confusion, before a smirk covered her face from ear to ear.

"Sorry Bella, you don't get off this easily. Too bad your little Eddie isn't here to save you" she looked around frantically, her smirk seeming to get bigger and bigger. "I will make you suffer; as you have me" she walked over to where I was lying in pain and lifted her foot above my leg. "I will make you suffer a lot" with that she stamped her foot down on my leg, breaking it with a horrifying snap. I screamed in pain; instinctively bring my leg up so I could comfort it. Victoria picked me up, ignoring my pain, and threw me into the air. I crashed back down with a thud and bellowed out in pain again. I had landed on my arm and broke that too.

Cradling my arm and leg to my chest, Victoria bent down, bringing her lips to the skin on my neck. She bit down hard and started drinking from me. Draining me from every ounce of blood I have. I can feel my life leaving my body and travelling to her. She broke contact and stood up, eyes blazing red, and laughed at my crumpled body. "Why?" I asked her, barely finding my voice. Why had she stopped? I thought she was going to take all of my blood. How could she stop? And then the fire started. I screamed once again, piercing my ears and I cringed away from the sound. Victoria knelt down beside my barely moving body, moving her mouth to my ear. I felt her cold breath against my skin, making the hairs stand up. She slowly started whispering in my ear. The fire blazed through me again.

She cackled before continuing, "What bigger pain is there than continuing to live your miserable little life. Never being able to die?" She got up and instantly punched me in the chest, causing me to fly backwards into another tree. I couldn't feel the pain anymore; the fire was ripping through me, taking away all my rational thoughts. I yelled out for Victoria to finish it now. She just sat back, laughed and watched the show of my transformation.

The fire I remember vividly from when James had bit me. I screamed out again, grabbing the grass beneath me. My arms twisted around my body before I started clawing at them, digging my nails into my skin causing me to bleed harder. Victoria's eyes darkened; a growl building up in her chest, but she stood her ground. The fire continued to blaze through my body. It couldn't be put out this time. I threw my head back in agony and hit something hard. My eyes rolled back into my head as my lids closed and I fell into unconsciousness.

I could still feel the pain, even if my mind was in oblivion. I tried to scream but no sound passed my trembling lips. My body twitched beyond my control as I heard a nerve-racking laugh fill the forest around me. I felt her breath on my skin once again but I was unable to respond. "I will leave you now Bella. My work here is done. I feel sooo much better!" Victoria started laughing as I felt her stand up, still unable to reply. "I hope we met again someday" I heard her laugh louder and harder when it suddenly disappeared from my hearing. I cringed towards the ground, clawing at it and my arms.

I wish right here, right now, that I could just put up a shield and protect myself and disappear too.

* * *

**Okay, I know this seems like another, 'ooo, Victoria got to Bella, so what' kind of story but it really isnt!**

**it was just the easiest way for her to be transformed in my pov, to make this story have a better plot**

**I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**please review! i love them all**


	2. The Beginning

**I just thought i should tell everyone:**

**TWILIGHT THE MOVIE'S RELEASE DATE HAS BEEN MOVED UP 2 NOVEMBER 21st!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie meyer does.**

**Previously:**

_I wish right here, right now, that I could just put up a shield and protect myself and disappear too._

**Chapter 2 – The Beginning**

As I slowly gained consciousness, I started to feel the difference. The fire is dulling throughout my body, but becoming stronger in the back of my throat.

I feel stronger, yet weak all the same. My heart beat has almost gone, getting slower and slower with each passing second. It's not like I'm going to need it anyway.

I know what I am becoming. I know what I almost am. It's just what I wanted to be 6 months ago. But I quickly changed my thoughts towards that decision when he left. No one should have to live an eternity by themselves.

My smell has intensified beyond description. I can smell everything; the smell of the trees, the grass. I can even smell the flock of birds flying over the forest.

I can hear a beating heart of a fox lying down next to me. It's fluttering, beating fast and then slow, and then fast again.

I reached my hand out to stroke the fox. It lay as still as possible as I rested my hand against its fur. The soft texture, filling my hands. I can feel every detail in every individual hair. One was extremely short, another extremely long. A few strands of fur had split ends from the cold weather. Little tiny cracks were forming in the fur on the big, bushy tail. The fox jumped as it finally took in the cold temperature of my hand, radiating on its small body, but came back and curled up against my side.

I've been in this forest for 3 days now. It's night time again, the perfect time to hunt. I can smell the fox's blood now, rushing through its veins, keeping it alive. It doesn't really smell nice at all. But as I became more aware, my senses started taking over. My heart was betting its final beats, until it finally gave out. I gasped and sat straight up, snapping my eyes open, as I realized my chest was now emptier than it has ever been.

The fire's completely gone now, except in the back of my throat. It started to chafe with a new burning sensation. Venom started pooling in my mouth. I growled giving the fox a start. I jumped up spinning around with my arms outstretched, slamming straight into a tree, causing it to tumble towards the ground.

The fox jumped and ran away in fright. I let my senses take over and ran after it, easily catching up. Leaping through the air, I smashed down, hard, on its back, breaking it effortlessly. I lowered my lips to its neck.

When the warm liquid poured into my mouth, I almost gagged from the taste of it, but kept on drinking, knowing that it was either this or a human. It barely soothed the burning and chaffing in the back of my throat, but it gave an effort. The fox was still twitching beneath me, so I put my hand to its head, and pushed down. The twitching stopped immediately. I almost felt sorry for it, but it was the prey, I was the hunter now. I would have to get used to this.

When the blood came to a finish, I stood up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was on the tree line, looking at the clearing. I could easily see the other end of the field clearly and into the forest beyond. Before I could only see the trees. Even then they weren't clear. I stretched to get a feel for things.

My new strength was amazing; I could feel it running through every muscle in my body. It is like nothing I've ever felt before.

I moved to the edge of the clearing and the forest at a human pace, not yet ready to try my new speed.

I stood at the edge and looked around. The other side of the clearing is about a mile or so away. I took in a deep, unnecessary breath, closed my eyes, and ran. I felt the wind circle around me, encasing me, making my hair fly all around. And when I opened my eyes, I was already deep in the forest of the other side. That had all happened in only a few seconds. I turned around and made my way back to the clearing. As I came to the edge, a branch tried to scratch my arm. I ripped it right out of its socket. Even when I was human, if I was jumping up and down on this branch, it wouldn't have budged.

I thought of an idea and threw the branch out across the field. I ran after it, hoping I could catch it again. I ran out to the middle of the field and held my awaiting arms out. But as it came down, I felt something pull out of me and the branch flew back.

What just happened?

I swear I had almost caught it, but it was like it had hit something as it flew backwards. I was puzzled. Had I done that? How had I done that? And what was that feeling like something was being pulled out of me?

Questions started flooding into my mind as I thought about what had happened. Maybe if I throw the branch again, I would get the same result…

I walked casually over towards the branch and studied it. Half of the branch was missing, while the rest lay smoldering on the grass. I stepped back slowly, mesmerized by the sight of the remaining branch. Why was it missing half? I looked around frantically to find the other half, but I couldn't see it anywhere. And with my new sight, if I couldn't see it, that meant only one thing; it was completely gone. It no longer existed.

OK, what is going on here?

I ran over to the forest line again and ripped another branched from its trunk. I threw it up into the air, right above me. As it tumbled back down to earth I watched it. As soon as it came close to me, I felt that pull again, and the tree blew up right in front of my eyes, disappearing from existence. So that did just happen. What was this thing coming out from me? Was it the reason for the branch vanishing? Was it a shield? Can I control it? Was this my power?

I was awestruck over my thoughts.

I sat down and crossed my legs Indian style, and closed my eyes, placing my hands upside down on my knees. If this was something I could control, I would have to concentrate on what I was doing. I couldn't afford any distractions, too bad for the burning in the back of my throat. It made it even worse that I could smell something sweet coming from the north; something sweet that made my mouth water, overflowing with my venom. I snapped my eyes open as I caught the scent stronger with the wind blowing in my direction. That smell began to hypnotize me. What could it be? It was the most delectable aroma I have ever smelt, better than him.

I bounded to my feet and began running as fast as I could towards the north. The scent was driving me crazy. My head snapped in all directions, trying to get a better whiff of the new smell in the air. It sent chills down my body, forcing me to run faster. My throat was ablaze, causing me great discomfort. I screeched at the pain. I needed something to sooth the burning. To put me out of my misery. This smell, I knew, could do that easily. It had me, no turning back now.

It is the sweetest, most mouth-watering (literally), captivating, delicious scent ever known to man, or in my case, vampire. I was being single-minded as I tracked the smell in the wind, following the source and getting closer and closer. I was only ever aware of my thirst and this new, endowed smell that was promising to quench it.

I ran full speed further and further into the forest and when the captivating smell hit my face dead on, I knew I was at the source. I heard something scream and jumped in that direction before I could catch myself. I thrashed the object around easily, and the screaming stopped. I bolted over to the object and lowered my lips to its neck, and started to drink.

* * *

**Thx for reading my story and please tell me what you think in your review!**


	3. Realization

**Out of 120 hits, only 5 reviewed. Thats sad.**

**Thx 2 those that did review though :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie meyer does.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I ran full speed further and further into the forest and when the captivating smell hit my face dead on, I knew I was at the source. I heard something scream and jumped in that direction before I could catch myself. I thrashed the object around easily, and the screaming stopped. I bolted over to the object and lowered my lips to its neck, and started to drink._

**Chapter 3 - Realization**

Oh, now this was the best thing ever. The blood tasted like, well, nothing I have ever tasted before. It immediately soothed the burning, running slowly down my throat, getting me more and more excited. How could I ever stop? This blood did it all for me; it satiated my thirst, warmed my every cell, and made me excited and happy, something I haven't been in months.

I drank deeper and in longer gulps as I got more into it. I wonder what this thing is. It was more than I could ever ask for. I knew I would never be able to stop myself now, but I had no choice as the liquid came in fewer proportions.

Something else caught my attention. I heard twigs crackling on the forest floor, about half a mile from where I was. The new scent hit me full on as the wind blew it in from the north. It was just as good as this thing was, lying limp in my arms. Two in four minutes! How lucky am I?!

"Sarah? Saraaaah!?" someone was yelling in this direction. I heard the voice clear enough. It was husky and tough. A male's voice. Wait? A male? Why would a male be out here? Oh no…

I snapped my lips back from the object in my arms very cautiously, and for the first time I saw what it was. My eyes widened out of their sockets as I gazed upon the girl that lay limp in my arms, her face completely gone of any colour her blood would give her. She was beautiful, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, heart-shaped face…

"Sarah? Sarah you there? I heard you scream before and ran to see…" The male burst through into the clearing but paused as he studied the scene before him. His scent wacked me right in the face and the burning in the back of my throat intensified to a new level. Before I had time to react, I leapt onto the man and heard a deafening snap. I lowered my lips to his dead form and began to drink again.

The burning was soothed instantly as the thick warm liquid dribbled down my throat. I drunk faster, knowing what I had done but couldn't stop. This just tasted too good. Like I said, how could I ever stop?

As I finished drinking I stood up and stretched, taking in the atmosphere. The moon had come out of the clouds for a while and gave me a great look at the clearing. Trees and braches lay spurred out around the small clearing. A small fire flicked in the wind, trying to stay alive. There was a tent to the east end of the small clearing, the door flapping in the wind. Claw marks were imprinted all over the clearing's floor. I looked at my hands and saw dirt under my fingernails. I turned my hands over slowly, afraid of what I might see. Red stains were displayed all over the inside of my hands and arms. I turned my eyes away from my blood stained figure, only to land my gaze on the two dumps of bodies.

I lost it and ran.

I just ran, not looking back. Not wanting to see the destruction I left behind. Wanting to escape what had just happened.

I kept on running, not paying attention to my footing when suddenly, there was none.

I fell over the edge of a cliff at a speed of around 100miles and just fell. Oh I only wished that this fall would kill me.

As I hit the crashing waves at an impact that would kill a whale, I sank. I let myself be free of the living and to just sink deeper into the water. The cool darkness engulfed me, the waves pushing me down further. I let them push me further into the sea.

Little fish were swimming all around my sinking form, distracting me from life as their scales glittered in the moonlight. Their scales shone brightly under the waves, and it made me happy. They had a calming effect on me, something I thought I would never find again. They were beautiful as they swam constantly around, but then they were gone, too fast even for me to see. They had sensed danger and I could now too.

I swam deeper down into the water, looking for what it was that destroyed my small peace. I saw it out of the corner of my eye; and again out of my other eye. Something was trying to circle and attack me. I let out a small whimper, bubbles of air escaping my mouth.

I sensed something coming at me from behind and turned just in time to see a shark being completely demolished by my 'shield' thing. The water heated around me, bubbles forming underwater started to float up towards the surface. It felt like the water was boiling me alive, too hot for any pleasure. I realized then that I hadn't had a breath in well over 15 minutes.

I gagged for air, knowing that I didn't need any, but the discomfort of not breathing wasn't something I wanted to keep on experiencing, along with the boiling water. I swam up to the surface and when I broke free, I choked on the air. This 'shield' thing is getting on my nerves. I am going to have to control it somehow.

I swam the North Pacific Ocean and just kept on going. There was no land for me to stop.

As I kept on swimming for god knows how long, I thought.

What's going to happen now? I can't live in the world by myself, can I? I'm in no way going to find my 'family' either. I can't survive another heart-break. Maybe when I have better control over myself I could go back to Charlie. That wouldn't be too hard would it? I could live with him couldn't I? Surely I could control myself.

Thinking of Charlie sent me into a tremor of regret. What would he think about me just disappearing? Maybe I should go back and explain to him now. If I feed first, surely I won't attack Charlie, right?

I turned mid-way through a stroke, and headed back to Forks. The sun was coming up now, something new for this area.

As I came nearer I saw La Push First Beach. I couldn't just stroll on up through La Push could I? No, I will go around.

I swam horizontal towards the bay until I came to a place I knew was Neah Bay. People were swimming around this area, so I best keep going. No reason to…

The wind blew all their scents into my direction. Great, I'm beginning to hate the wind. I ducked into the water and made my way through the waves like a shark. I could do this, act like a shark, stay under water, and no one will ever know it was me.

As I came nearer and nearer, somebody dived into the waves. A male. He started to swim towards a group of people, girls I think. As he got closer to them, he pulled on one of the bikini straps and let it fall onto the water. He jumped up in front of this girl, and dragged her under water with him. I saw them laughing together, under the ripples of the sea, swimming in my direction. The guy went up for air first, closely followed by the girl. I ducked up for air too.

Their scent was stronger than ever, being only 100 meters from where I waited. The back of my throat started to burn, again. Gosh, would I ever get used to it? I ducked under the waves fast before they spotted me and swam until I was right next to the girl's legs. I brushed, purposely against her. She jumped and I heard her yelp above the waves. Their voices were a bit hushed, but I could still hear them.

"Jezell, what's wrong?"

"I could swear I felt something brush against my legs. Eddie, I think we should go back" Eddie? EDDIE? You have got to be kidding me!? My anger increased above the water as I rose to the surface and leapt through the air. My skin sparkled in the sunlight but when I came back down and took the man with me, it stopped. I swam further into the ocean with the man and reached for his neck. The man was thrashing against me. I spun him around to face me and looked into his eyes; he was full of fear, sadness and… grief? Before I thought of why, I snapped his neck, still under water, and began to drink.

* * *

**Thanx for reading my story guys.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Unexpected

**Thx to all of those who added my story to ur alerts :)**

**If you guys all want a say in how the ending to this story will go (don't worry it still a way away) then you have to do my poll on my profile!!  
I need ur guys' votes so i can make chapters leading up to the ending**

**So plz read and review**

* * *

**Previously:**

_My anger increased above the water as I rose to the surface and leapt through the air. My skin sparkled in the sunlight but when I came back down and took the man with me, it stopped. I swam further into the ocean and reached for his neck. The man was thrashing against me. I spun him around to face me and looked into his eyes; he was full of fear, sadness and… grief? Before I thought of why, I snapped his neck, still under water, and began to drink._

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected**

The water around our bodies flooded a violent red. I closed my eyes and only thought of the 'mysterious' blood pouring down my throat. I pretended that the body was that of an animal, a mountain lion. A mountain lion? Why that? Why? I opened my eyes and scoffed causing me to lose contact with the man's throat and more blood to float into the open space between us. I spun back, kicking off of his body and swam away. There wasn't much blood left anyway. A shark could finish him off.

I still love him. I know I do. But he doesn't love me. He never did. Get over it, he isn't coming back.

I still love the family that left me behind with him, too. Carlisle's compassion, knowledge and love; Esme's concern and un-conditional love; Jasper, the way he would always calm me down, even if he never made contact with me; Alice's friendship and love; Emmett's booming laugh that made everyone happy. I even miss Rosalie too. Never thought I would, but there was something about her that made me feel like I understood what she was going through now. And Edward…

The way his messy bronze hair would shine in the moonlight, the way his skin would sparkle in the sunlight, the feel of his deathly cold skin against mine. The way he held me close to protect me. When he kissed me and made me faint. The way his chuckles and that crooked smile of his would dazzle me. I would always miss him the most. I will always love him, no matter what. But I would think if one did those things, you only did because you loved that certain person.

I guess Edward was the one exception.

I kept on swimming, all the way to a place called Clallam Bay. Nobody was around so I rose from the waves and onto the beach. I shook myself off to get rid of as much water as I could and ran into the tree line. I climbed a tree and started to sob. My body shuddered as the tears that would never pass formed in my eyes.

I stayed like that for what seemed like hours. "Bella?" I heard the familiar voice and was instantly in a low crouch in the tree, ready to pounce. "Bella, where are you? I know you're here somewhere" I saw Alice make her way through the trees, walking slowly while sniffing the air. A low growl escaped my throat and her eyes snapped up to my direction. "Bella…" she reached a hand out, begging me to go to her.

"What do you want, Alice?" I questioned in a very dark and dry voice. I saw Alice flinch back from my tone but composed herself quickly. I stood up on the branch with excellent balance, and crossed my arms across my chest. I started to tap my left foot repeatedly in irritation.

"Bella," she started in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to be" Her eyes travelled to the ground and she lowered her arm. "I'm sorry" she repeated.

"Well you should be. How could you just leave Alice? _You _and _your_ family left me when _he _decided that he no longer wanted to be around me!" I practically screamed in her face. She cringed away and looked like she was shaking.

"Please Bella, you have to believe me when I say this; _none_ of us wanted to leave you Bella. We all loved you and still do" I met her gaze, but it only angered me more.

"Oh, please. I bet you were all in on his little game. His game with me! He doesn't love me and never will" I jumped over to the next tree and climbed further up. As I got to the tree tops, I leapt from one to the next, running away from my pain. I heard Alice running behind me on the ground, her feet only just touching the ground. She was yelling at me to stop.

How could she just show up here and expect me to stop? After all they did to me. I kept on leaping through the trees.

"BELLA! PLEASE STOP! HE ONLY LEFT TO PROTECT YOU! HE STILL LOVES YOU!" I paused mid-air and tumbled to the ground. I landed swiftly on the forest floor, right in front of Alice. She screeched to a stop so she wouldn't hit me.

"What are you trying to say Alice?" I asked very, very cautiously, not wanting to ignite the pain in my empty chest again.

"Please Bella. When Jasper attacked you at your birthday, that only sent a realization to Edward that we were all a bigger danger to you than we should be. He thought that if he left, you would be able to move on with your life and live a _safe_ one. That's all he ever wanted, Bella. To keep you safe. You know how he always over reacts" Alice scoffed at the thought. I was shocked at this new lead. Edward still loved me? But he couldn't; I saw the truth behind the words he spoke, behind his eyes.

"But," I paused. "He said he didn't love me?" that came out as a question. I didn't mean it to. I guess I was hoping that he lied to me, that he still loves me as much as I love him.

"He was lying Bella" Alice spoke with such reassurance in her words, I believed her. I broke down into tearless sobs again, and collapsed to the ground. I moved my legs to my chest and held my arms tight around them. Alice came and sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. He still loves me? He only left to protect me…

"Ho… how? How did, di… did you fi, ind me?" I managed to choke out through my cries. Alice tapped her head and smiled, before it hastily vanished. "What?" Alice gave me a disappointing look.

"Bella, I saw what you did" Alice was sad. I motioned her with my hand to continue. "I saw you jump Bella. You died in my vision" she eyed me curiously. "But that is obviously not the case. How?" Should I tell her? Well, she was going to ask sooner or later of how I became a vampire so I might as well.

"Victoria" I said that one word and it sent chills down my spine. I heard a long loud growl. It was coming from Alice. Wow, I never thought she had it in her.

"HOW!? I thought we got rid of her!" Alice's screeching was hurting my ears.

"No" I spoke calmly, looking into space. "She came back for me. When I jumped, she caught me" Alice was shaking with rage, still holding onto me. "Alice, calm down please" she did, but only a little. I guess it was better than not at all. I sighed.

"How did she get to you? I would've seen it. Did she…" Alice let her sentence travel with no attempt to end it.

"Yes, she did. Before she did though, she broke my leg and then my arm. She bit my neck and started to drink. I thought I was going to die, but she pulled back. She punched me hard in the ribs, I think she broke a few, I'm not sure. The fire dulled all other pain" Alice was holding me tighter, I guess trying to comfort herself as well as me. "She watched my transformation, laughing the whole time"

Alice closed her eyes and took deep breaths in, trying to calm herself. "How did she get through?" she spoke in a mere whisper. She looked deep in thought.

"Alice" I interrupted her. "How did you know I was here?" She looked up at me, questionly.

"I saw you in a vision weeping in the trees. I didn't how that was possible when I thought you were dead. But I came anyway. Little hope is better than none" I nodded at her response.

"So…" I started shyly, "How's the family?" Alice gave me a sad look.

"When we left you Bella, we just fell apart. I took off with Jasper because of Edward's decision. Emmett and Rosalie too. Carlisle and Esme tried to keep our family together, but we weren't a family without you. We said our goodbyes, but we would always come back for a visit now and again. We are all visiting at the moment" Alice bit her lip; she had avoided telling me about Edward and I was going to find out why.

"What about Edward?" Saying his name was a lot easier now, knowing that he still loves me. But even so, would he take me back?

"Edward was a complete mess. He took off on his own and we never saw him again" Alice paused to look at me. Seeing something in my face made her continue. "I saw a vision of him heading towards Italy. I never thought anything of it, just that he was still alive. But then…" Alice paused again. She didn't look at me this time, but stared at the ground. She sighed before continuing, "…then he went to the Volturi" She looked at me then. I was completely shocked. Edward had said once, when I was human, that he couldn't live without me. He said that if I were gone, he would do something that would cause the Volturi to act against him. I gasped at the realization.

"Is he… alive?" Alice gave me a look before continuing,

"Yes. But he has changed. In so many ways, Bella. I look out for him now and again, but there is nothing I can do"

"What do you mean by changed?"

"Bella, he joined the Volturi. They somehow convinced him that this was the better way, not death. He accepted their invitation without hesitation. Edward was always alone, he wouldn't talk to any member of The Guard and he would only address Aro when told to. He never talked, only gave information by touching Aro's hand. He began to starve himself after a while, as they would not let him hunt on his own, but no other member of the Volturi wanted to hunt animals.

"They forced humans on him Bella. Locked him in rooms with them, yet he did not drink from them. But he didn't last long…" He was part of the Volturi. Now there was no way I could be with him again. Wait, he didn't last long?

"He didn't last long?" Alice eyed me with one of the saddest expressions I have ever seen.

"He slipped up Bella"

* * *

**does this count as a cliffy? i no wat they r n all but still... it could b :)**

**REMINDER: If you guys all want a say in how the ending to this story will go (don't worry it still a way away) then you have to do my poll on my profile!!  
I need ur guys' votes so i can make chapters leading up to the ending**

**Please submit a review below i love them all:)**

* * *

****

Okay, because i know that every1 h8s it wn the author of a story put up a A/N as a chapter, im just going to post it here:

**I'm going away on a little holiday for about a week to go snowboarding. I wont have the internet where im going so it will take me longer to post up the next chapter**

**BUT**

**i will take my laptop up so i can write them :) so dont worry, they will be up**

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! i wont post up the next chapter until i get atleast 10 reviews for all chapters :)


	5. The Reunion

**Thx to all of those who reviewed and added my story to ur alerts :)**

**If you guys all want a say in how the ending to this story will go (don't worry it still a way away) then you have to do my poll on my profile!!  
I need ur guys' votes so i can make chapters leading up to the ending**

**So plz read and review**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_He didn't last long?" Alice eyed me with one of the saddest expressions I have ever seen._

"_He slipped up Bella"_

**Chapter 5 – The Reunion**

"He, he… he _what_" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rage started building up inside of me. How could he slip up? How could he even starve himself in the first place? How could he be so _stupid_?

But hadn't I done the same thing? I shut up and my anger cooled as I came to realize that I had slipped to. _Three_ times. How could _I_ slip up? How could _I_ be so stupid?

"Bella…" Alice reached an arm around me, giving me comfort. "He couldn't handle it anymore, Bella. He didn't have the option of dying anymore. They were going to force feed him sooner or later, so he just went with the flow I guess"

"We need to go to Volturi. I have to see him. I have to do something Alice" I was begging her. I have to see him with my own, blood filled eyes. I have to tell him I forgive him. I have to tell him I still love him. I just have to…

"I know Bella. I saw it. You will, don't worry. But first," She stood up; letting me go, and stretched, "I think we should reunite with everyone" She ended with a smile on her face.

"Okay. I guess…" I sighed. "I can wait I guess" Alice smiled at me. I smiled back, something I haven't done in a while.

"Well actually, first," I saw her eye me, "we are going to have to get you some new clothes"

"What? Why?" I looked down at myself and studied my appearance. I was still in my pj's, a few holes here and there. Blood stains all over. "Oh"

"Yeah… Look Bella, its okay. You're a newborn. Nobody was there to help you. You slipped, just like we all did"

"Except Carlisle" I sighed again. Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of a mall, I think. I didn't know how she knew. It was like she has a navigator in her head that tells her where every mall in the world is. Oh wait, she does. Ha.

I laughed at my own joke. Pretty lame, but that's what I am. Alice paused mid stride and her face went blank. I looked at her, I guess she was having a vision. "Oh um, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should stay here while I go to the mall to get you some clothes" Alice looked apologetically at me. I knew what she had seen, but I didn't want to know.

"Wait, you're telling me to stay away from the mall? The world has seen the sun for the first time!" I laughed, once again at my own joke. I knew what she was trying to say though.

"Sure, sure Bella. This is a onetime only. I'm telling you that now" She gave me a mischievous grin before sprinting away. "Stay here and I'll be back asap; and DON'T try anything. I _will_ know!"

"Uh ha" I murmured, not really interested.

As I was leaning against a tree thinking, I heard something crack deep in the forest, my ears instantly on high alert. The sound was coming from the opposite direction than what Alice left. This was something else, or someone else. I sniffed the air to see if I could get a whiff of the creature coming for me, but the wind was blowing _my_ scent towards _them._

I shifted uneasily from foot to foot and slowly bent down into a crouch. This thing was moving too fast for an animal or human. It had to be another vampire.

"Well well, what do we have here…?" Victoria burst through the trees and stopped directly in front of me. My anger was booted up again. I low snarl escaping my lips. "Oh, feisty are we?" A loud, shrieking laugh passed her lips, sending chills down my spine. "Well Bella, I see you have taken a good road into this life" she laughed and pointed at my blood-stained clothes. I snapped my teeth at her.

I was ready to pounce when she steadied for attack. All of my senses have noted the danger and I'm already fighting to restrict myself to keep my cool, for now. Victoria dropped into a low crouch, ready to attack me. "This is just too easy. First, you get to suffer the fire of being transformed. And now, I get to kill you" a smirk stretched across her face.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Victoria" I spat her name out. No way would I let her win. I will kill this son of a bitch and watch her burn for everything she has done to me.

"Tsk, tsk. I have fought against hundreds of newborns Bella. I have killed them all. What makes you so special?" she leapt through the air at me. I dodged just in time for her to screech past me. "You're fast Bella. But I'm faster" she launched at me again and barely missed. I felt that pull again as Victoria got closer to me in that pounce.

She looked as though she was confused by me and screamed. "GOD DAMN IT BELLA! HOLD STILL!" I felt my muscles relax, too much for a fight, and collapsed on the forest floor. I tried to get up, but I was just too weak. I managed to lift my head up, just in time to see Victoria's face plastered with victory. "You see Bella…" she paused to buff her nails "…I have a _very _special power. It only comes with the thing I want most, but it is _very_ effective. As you can tell"

"What have you done to me?" I tried to lift myself off the ground again, but the only thing I could move was my head. I looked back at Victoria. She cackled to herself.

"Don't you see Bella? Nothing you can do will stop me from killing you now" Now I was scared. Where was Alice when you need her, huh? Couldn't she see Victoria coming for me? This is not how I wanted to go.

I wanted live forever as a vampire with Edward. I wanted to explore the world with him and our family. I love them all still. I know now that they all only left to protect me. I love them. I wanted to either live forever, or die alongside them in war.

I love you, Edward. I always have. I always will. No matter where I go, I'll be waiting for you Edward. I love you…

I felt that now familiar pull coming out from me again. I don't know what it is. Right now I don't care.

I love you Edward. I forgive you…

Victoria's laugh boomed all through the forest, causing birds to fly away in the tree tops. I looked up at her one last time.

Edward, I love you…

Victoria ducked into an attacking position and pounced straight at my limp body. I felt a strong force being dragged out of me, incinerating Victoria on impact. As soon as she was gone, I felt my body come back to me. I stood straight up and shook my head. Victoria's gone? She's dead? I just killed her…

I smelt something disgusting in the air, I looked around at my surroundings.

The grass around me was smoldering. It formed a shape of a circle around where my body was lying. The diameter looked to be about 10 meters. I kept on gazing around. I was now in a very small clearing. I could've sworn there were trees all around us before. That thing must have done a lot of damage. The trees were on fire from the base up. I instinctively shied away from the fire.

I felt someone's stare boring into my back. As I slowly turned around, I saw Alice, wide-eyed. "Beh, Beh… Behh?" she was stuttering hard. She couldn't even get to the 'L' in my name. The air around us blazed to life, literally, and we both ducked down.

I hissed at Alice. "We have to get out of here. I don't want to die as much as you don't" She nodded at me. I scurried over to her, grabbed her arm, jumped up, and ran.

We kept on running even though we were well clear of the fire now. Alice had her shopping bags tied to her arms. They were flapping about in the wind. "Just drop them Alice" I pointed to the bags. She looked at them and shook her head, coming to a halt. "What?"

"I forgot I had them for a second" Alice ran over to where I had stopped then started jumping up and down. My eyes followed her movements very cautiously. "Come here and let me dress you" She yanked at my arm and I yanked right back.

"Not fair Alice"

"Yes, it is very fair. Besides, you have a big hole in your pj's" She pointed down at my stomach. I looked down. No wander I had felt the breeze more than normal. My very long top that reached my bum was now resting right above my belly button. I groaned and Alice smiled. She knew she had won.

"So, what was that back there Bella? When Victoria pounced at you, she just vanished. Then the trees caught fire and the grass around you…" Her voice trailed off as she shoved my torso into the new clothes she had recently bought.

"I don't know. It's happened before. I think it might be my power. I'm not sure" I told her honestly. Alice looked like she was thinking hard. I pulled off my pants and put on the new jeans Alice bought me. "Wow Alice. You got me casual clothes. I'm surprised" and I truly was. Alice tsked.

"You're a newborn Bella. You have no idea _how_ casual the clothes need to be" She laughed once and continued. "Your power hmm? Remind me not to attack you" we both laughed. It sounded like the most expensive chimes, clinging together in the wind. I sighed quietly; I have missed laughing. I haven't laughed for real in a long time. It felt good to experience it again.

"So," I started as I pulled on a jacket, "where's the family at?"

* * *

**Thx for reading guys and please review to tell me what you think!**

**REMINDER: If you guys all want a say in how the ending to this story will go (don't worry it still a way away) then you have to do my poll on my profile!!  
I need ur guys' votes so i can make chapters leading up to the ending**

**p.s. Im posting up the next chapter when i get my reviews up to 20+ so plz plz PLZ review!!**


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: i own nothing basically :(**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me to alerts etc, you guys give me a reason to post up my chapters ;)**

**Well, here's the next chapter so plz read and review**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_So," I started as I pulled on a jacket, "where's the family at?"_

**Chapter 6 – Surprise**

As we ran through an open field, trying to go faster; the sun came out. Alice just made it to the tree line in time. My skin shone in the sunlight. "Ha ha Bells, you lost. Now you are going to have to come shopping with me for the next couple of years with no complaints!" Alice jumped up and down towards me clapping. Her skin began to sparkle as it hit the sunlight. I grunted and pulled at her arm to move. She wouldn't budge.

"Alice, I don't want to have to attack you for making me lose…" she stopped jumping simultaneously to my words. I chuckled to myself. "It always works" I whispered with a smile.

As we were just about to get out of the sun, Alice just yelled out randomly. Well, to me anyway. "Don't you dare even try it! You have no idea how dangerous Bella is now!" I turned to face Alice questionly when I saw Emmett from over her shoulder creeping into the field.

"Aww, Alice!! You ruined the surprise" Emmett ran over to me and I felt the pull. I stared wide eyed at Emmett's approaching figure. I froze and was unable to warn him when Alice tackled him to the ground, mere centimeters from my frozen form. "What?" Emmett look confused up at Alice, then me. He had a big smile plastered all over his face. I tried to smile back with no avail. "Hey Bells! I can't believe you're actually here!" He tried to get up but Alice held him down good. I saw Rosalie come out from the trees and started to approach us. Emmett kept on struggling.

"Stay down you fool. I told you, Bella is dangerous. You can't just attack her anymore" Alice looked dead serious. I just stood there frozen as Rosalie reached us.

"Why not?" Rosalie looked over at me with an impish smile.

"Rose, you don't want to do that" Alice stated in a dry tone. "Go and get a branch from the forest" Rosalie looked at Alice in confusion. "Just do it, you'll see what I mean"

"Humph" Rosalie crossed her arms defiantly but did as Alice asked. I just kept on standing there, gaping at the struggling Emmett with Alice holding him down. Wow, she was strong. "Here, now what?"

"Throw it at Bella" What?

"My pleasure" Rosalie had a big smile on her face as she threw the branch at me. I felt that pull and the branch exploded in front of our eyes before it could touch me. Rosalie gaped at me and Emmett stopped struggling.

"Wow. Thanks for the heads up Alice" We all burst out laughing.

"You owe me one" Alice let go of him and he bolted upright. She smirked evilly at Emmett and he shuddered.

He composed himself quickly and made his way to me. Very guardedly. I sighed and ran to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Emmett" I smiled into his chest. He hugged me back playfully. We broke apart.

"So? What was that back there? I mean, you did that… right?" I laughed.

"I think so. I don't know. I feel this pull or something and whatever comes close, gets incinerated. It only happens when I'm in danger though." I thought. It did, didn't it? Okay, so I have a very good shield when it comes to attacks.

"Wow" Emmett stated very casually. Alice smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ahem" we all looked over at Rosalie. I forgot she was even here. "So Bella, you're a vampire"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Rose" Emmett laughed and got a punch in the arm as a reply.

"My question is, how?" She looked over at Alice. She shook her head violently no.

"Why are you looking at Alice? It wasn't her. It was Victoria. Alice just found me, that's all" I heard low growls coming from everyone. "What?"

"I thought we got rid of her! When did she find you?" Emmett roared. I automatically covered my ears.

"Whoa boy, not so loud"

"Woops. Sorry"

"It's okay"

"So… about Victoria…?"

"Oh, um… she found me at my house about 5 or so nights ago. She thrashed me about before changing me as her revenge for killing James I guess" I sighed. I had to leave out the part where I jumped off my roof. I would disappoint them.

"Well, let's go find her! I'll beat her for you Bells. It will be fun" Emmett laughed.

"You're too late Emmett. Bella already killed her" I saw Alice's face turn petrified as she remembered that incident 2 days ago.

"What? Oh, your shield thingy?" I nodded my head yes as I let my eyes travel to the ground. "Too bad. We could've had some fun" I looked up at Emmett and we all punched him in different places. He flew backwards into the trees.

"Sorry" I yelled out. Alice and Rosalie laughed. Emmett got up and brushed himself off.

"S'okay" Emmett joined in with the laughter.

"You sure? I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

"Really Bells, with all of you combined; it was everyone's fault" Emmett looked accusingly at Alice then Rosalie. I giggled at the innocent looks they gave him.

Rosalie turned to face me and slowly approached. What I was never expecting her to do was envelop me in a hug, but she did. I felt my jaw drop and saw that everyone else's had too. "Uhhhh…" Emmett looked pretty confused.

"I'm sorry Bella. You were changed for the wrong reason and now have to live with it. That should've never happened" she sighed and pulled back. I caught her golden gaze and held it, still shocked. "We should've never left you. Our family just crumpled after we left. You were the last piece to our puzzle. I'm sorry. We should've been there to stop it" Rosalie's eyes darkened. Nobody spoke a word at all for a while. We were still trying to process Rosalie hugging me. I remembered how to move my mouth and spoke up. It came in a whisper,

"It's okay Rosalie. I know you guys only left to protect me," they all scoffed, "I forgive you all if that makes things better. I still love you all. You are my family" I looked at everyone and saw they had smiles on their faces. I felt a pull and gasped. What? This couldn't happen now. No! There was no danger here!

I looked around frantically to check. I dropped into a crouch and sniffed at the wind to see if I could catch the scent of danger, but all I could smell were my siblings. "Bella? What are you doing?" Alice asked. I must've looked like a complete moron.

"Is there any danger?" I hissed quietly so only Emmett, Rosalie and Alice could hear. Alice's face went blank for a second before she replied.

"No. Why? What's wrong?" How could there be nothing wrong? I know what that pull is now. There is only one way that I would feel that and that was if I was in danger.

"I felt that pull again" I stood up, but I was still tense "I'm sorry. I just felt it happening again. It has only happened when I was in danger, I think. I just assumed something was here and coming"

"Bella, nothing is coming. Relax" I did as Alice asked believing her. "Maybe something just triggered it"

"Maybe" I said in a small voice. Something could, I guess. What though? I thought of something, "Hey? Where's Jasper?"

"Yeah. Where is he?" Alice looked confused too. "I can't see his future. He's not making any decisions"

"Wow. He's really gone through with it" Emmett looked at Rosalie and smiled. "What a loser" Alice punched him in the arm. Emmett started to rub it looking dazed.

"Explain" Alice's voice sounded deadly. Rosalie laughed.

"When you left in such a haste, not telling anyone where you were going except 'be back in a couple of days', Jasper broke down. I think he had something special planned for you two that day. Dinno what" Rosalie thought for a while. Emmett continued Rosalie's story with a smirk.

"He put up quite a tantrum and locked himself in your guys' room saying, 'I _will not_ leave this room till she gets back. OR make any decisions until then'" Emmett mimicked Jasper's voice in a girly manner. I chuckled and wondered if that was what he actually sounded like… "He sounded just like that too" We all laughed, including Alice. She looked slightly excited.

"I think we should be heading back then. Don't you?" Alice took off without hearing our answers.

I looked at Emmett and he shrugged. "She wants to know what it is. We should go too" Emmett took off running with Rosalie and I followed casually behind.

I was curious too. How could Jasper not think of something to do in two days? What a zombie he must've been to do so. I shuddered as I wondered if zombie's existed too. Why not? They might as well join the party of the mythical. A zombie here, werewolf there, vampire everywhere. What else? Big foot and fairies? I laughed at the way my thoughts had taken me and got to puzzled expressions in reply. I shrugged it off and kept on laughing. What a world my life had turned out to be.

* * *

**Thats another chapter up! i hope you all liked it, tell me in you review (hint hint)**

**If i can get 10 reviews or more for any and all chapters ill post next chapter up asap! so get reviewing 8-D**


	7. Tears

********

**Disclaimer: The wonderful wonderful world of twilight belongs to stephenie meyer, not me**

**the poll vosts are in so thank you to all that did vote. im not going to tell you wat the results were but i will tell you all that i was surprised so theres a hint ;)**

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me to alerts, faves etc, you guys give me a reason to post up my chapters as always :)

* * *

**Previously:**

_What a world my life had turned out to be._

**Chapter 7 – Tears**

As we rounded the corner to a driveway, we were greeted by a Victorian styled three story mansion. My breath caught at how beautiful it was. And this was just the outside. The first story was a light gray colour brick with a hint of cream white in it. Vines with white roses inched their way up the sides. The frame work on the house was painted a very creamy-yellowy white which stood out. At around the second floor, the brick stopped and a wood started, the same colour as the brick. I sniffed at the air subconsciously to see if I could smell out the wood. "What wood is that?"

"Populus tremuloides" someone replied. That's a native tree to North America. Okay, so we were still in America. But Where?

As I looked at the white door it opened. "Bella!" Alice came screeching out of the door and ran towards me. I stared at her wide-eyed and threw my arms up. I closed my eyes as I felt a pull, but then I heard thunder crack right into my ears. I opened my eyes to see what it was and I saw a triumphant Emmett sitting on top of Alice who, by the way, looked so terrified I lost my balance as I was the one that caused it. I landed on the ground with a thud, mud shooting up around me.

"Ha ha Alice! I was the one to save you this time! Now I don't owe you anything" Emmett had a whooping smile plastered on his face. I heard Alice moan.

"Aww Bella!" I looked back at Alice and was surprised to see her face not looking scared but sad. "You ruined the clothes I bought you! Now we are going to have to go shopping again! And NO complaints remember!" it was my time to shudder now. I heard Emmett and Rosalie snicker at me.

"Bella?" we all whipped our heads into the direction of the voice. Esme stood there in the doorway. She looked like she was seeing a ghost. I stood up, brushed myself off and walked over to her to embrace her in a hug. She pulled back. "Bella, you're really here. I can't believe it" I gave her a warm smile but Esme looked disturbed. Why would she be disturbed? "Bella. I'm so sorry we left. We should never have done such a thing. Leaving you was like leaving our life source behind. We're so sorry" I pulled Esme into another hug as she sobbed against my shoulder.

"Esme, it's great to see you again. I know why you left. I forgive you and the rest of the family. I still love you all" Esme pulled back and smiled at me, looking happy for the first time in our small reunion. She kissed my forehead lightly before letting me go.

"I have to tell Carlisle. He will be ecstatic to see you again Bella" Esme smiled before disappearing into the house to get a phone.

I turned around to the rest of the group and they were all smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I approached them again.

Alice screamed and ran past me. I turned around and found her leaping into the arms of an awaiting Jasper. They kissed briefly and I automatically turned back around to give them some privacy in their intense moment. I saw Emmett's face was scrunched up in a disgusting manner, Rosalie's too. "Hey, you do this way more than all of us, combined" I heard Jasper yell from over my shoulder. Alice and I giggled. "Bella…" I turned around as someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was surprised to find it was Jasper. He has never touched me before in anyway; my blood was just to appealing too him. He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back. "It's good to have you back Bella" He let go of Alice briefly to hug me. As soon as he let go he jumped back to Alice, literally.

"Thanks Jaz" I smiled lovingly at him.

"So…" Emmett started. "What's the surprise Jazzy?"

"Tell us" Rosalie insisted. Alice screamed again.

"No"

"Aww. At least tell us why Alice keeps on screaming" Jasper shook his head. Alice got more and more excited.

"Alice? Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint" I knew she couldn't but still… She immediately calmed down.

"Thanks Jaz" Alice pecked Jasper on the lips. He smiled at her.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Emmett was starting to get on my nerves. I felt a sudden wave of calmness flood over me. I looked at Jasper to thank him and he nodded.

"You will never find out. It was for Alice and ONLY Alice. So _shut up_ Emmett" Emmett pouted and I swear it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. We all started laughing at him which only made him pout more, cross his arms, and stomp away into the house muttering 'fine'.

"I'm getting bored. I'm going inside" Rosalie murmured to probably no one and walked into the house.

Esme appeared at the door, "Carlisle will be coming home from the hospital soon. He'll be here in 20 minutes. I didn't tell him you were here Bella. I just said it was an emergency. We'll surprise him" She smiled at me before returning into the house.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. "We need to get you showered and dressed Bella. Don't want to be looking like that when Carlisle comes home now do we" she eyed me more than once. I looked at myself, suddenly self conscious. I would've blushed if I could've. Mud was all stained over my bum and covered part of my arms and front of my body. I sighed as Alice led the way to a shower and threw me a towel and some clothes before I could protest.

I turned the water on and let it heat up before I hoped in with all my clothes still on. As I let the warm water caress me, I slowly slid down the side of the shower with my back against the wall. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started to sob quietly but I knew everyone could hear me.

I sobbed for being changed by Victoria. I sobbed for the innocents I had killed, not being able to control what a monster I was. I sobbed for how in the wrong I was with my family. For how Edward had left me and then them. How Edward had joined the Volturi. How he slipped.

This was all my fault. If I had never chosen to go and live with Charlie, they would've never met me. Everything would be normal for them. He wouldn't have ever gone to the Volturi and drunk from a human. Charlie would've never had to suffer the heartache of losing his one and only daughter for a reason he would never know. Neither would Renee.

How could I do something like this to everyone? What was wrong with me? Why was it me that was so attractive to this kind of thing? I wish I could just stop it now. But Victoria was right. Her words echoed in my head. '_What bigger pain is there than continuing to live your miserable little life. Never being able to die?' _I remember her laughing at me. What bigger pain is there?

Never being able to die?

Never…

I cried harder as tears that should never fall, fell. I wiped my face with the back of my hand to look at the evidence of something that was supposed to be impossible. It lay shimmering from the light on my hand but was quickly washed away from the water of the shower. I thought nothing more of it.

I started rocking back and forth on the shower floor holding myself together before someone knocked on the door. I ignored it but I felt cold air whip into the bathroom as the door opened and then closed. I felt the shower door open and then strong cold arms wrap around my body before I could complain, and started to sooth me. "Shh, Bella. Shhhh. It's okay" Alice's voice was comforting. I laid my head against her chest and continued to cry, tears still falling.

"I, I… I'm so, sor… sorry, Alice" I managed to choke out. She stayed, rocking with me, still comforting me. "I'm sorry. This is, is all m… my fa, ault"

"Shhh Bella. Nothing is your fault. Everything will turn out okay. Everything happens for a reason. Shhh, Bella. It's okay" Alice's words hit me like I ran into a brick wall. Everything happens for a reason.

Everything…

Edward joining the Volturi happened. Edward slipping up happened. Me being changed happened. Me not being able to hold back my thirst happened. Alice finding me again happened. But why did this all happen? What was going to come next?

Alice noticed me stop crying and was concerned. "What's wrong Bella?" She stopped rocking simultaneously to me. I looked into her eyes and lied.

"It's nothing" I knew she didn't believe but I shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it Alice. Look, I better get ready for Carlisle. You should to, being all wet and all" She looked at herself, probably realizing for the first time that she was in the shower with me. I laughed at her expression. At least we still had our clothes on. We both laughed together as I guessed she figured it out too.

I stood up and Alice followed. She gave me a quick peck on the check before running away to get changed. I turned the shower off and grabbed the towel.

As I was fully dried and dressed in clean warm clothes, I noticed a full length mirror in the corner of the bathroom. I hadn't seen myself yet. I don't think I wanted to either. But curiosity got the best of me when I began to inch myself closer to the mirror. I closed my eyes and stepped directly in front of the mirror. I took deep breaths in and prepared myself for what I might see.

I heard a car pull into the driveway which meant Carlisle was nearly home.

I chickened out and quickly ran downstairs so I could be there when Carlisle walked into the house.

As I ran downstairs, I noticed I made it all the way down without falling over. I smiled smugly at my success. Clumsiness is something I will definitely never miss in my new life. As I was still smiling I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were in the loveseat making out, Esme sat on the couch opposite a massive 60" plasma TV. Jasper was sitting on the couch with Alice sitting on the floor between his legs. As I saw Alice, our gazes looked and my smile faded. I figured she knew I had chickened out with looking at my reflection because she was giving a look of sadness but understandment also. I managed to strain a smile at her before sitting down next to Esme.

When we heard Carlisle pull up inside the garage, we all tensed for some reason. I mean, it was only Carlisle. Wasn't it?

I sniffed at the air just to make sure. Yip, it was only him. "Bella?" I looked up at the door to see the blond doctor with a shocked expression.

"Hello Carlisle" I replied kindly. It was great to see him again. I always thought of Carlisle as a father; I'm glad to have him back.

* * *

**So there another chapter up. I hope you all liked it.**

**If i can more than 15 reviews, ill happily post up the next chapter asap, so tell me what you think ;)  
and i no that seems like a lot but if everyone that has read my story posts a review, the goal should be reached in no time.**

**and this is a ll because I want to reach my goal of 100 reviews which would be awsome to break :D**


	8. Discussion

**Hey my faithful readers. I'm so sorry that it has taken this long for this chapter to be posted up, but i have a very good but unfortunate explanation:**

**My computer crashed, AGAIN. ****So i have had to rewrite 10+ chapters including this one. ****Once again im sorry for the inconvenience :(**

**Please read and review this chapter anyway and i hope its good**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I sniffed at the air just to make sure. Yip, it was only him. "Bella?" I looked up at the door to see the blond doctor with a shocked expression._

"_Hello Carlisle" I replied kindly. It was great to see him again. I always thought of Carlisle as a father; I'm glad to have him back._

**Chapter 8 – Discussion**

"Bella?" he questioned again. "It really is you isn't it?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bella. We shouldn't have left you. It was the worst decision I allowed. I'm so sorry Bella" he repeated. I was getting kind of sick of people saying they were sorry. But still, I walked up to Carlisle's frozen form and gave him a hug. I whispered in his ear.

"It's really okay Carlisle. I understand you all left to protect me…" everyone scoffed here, again. "Anyway…" I started again as I pulled back, "…I do forgive you and your family Carlisle. I still love _all_ of you" I hope they could take the hint.

How can I not still love Edward? Everything was restored when Alice told me what really happened. I fell in love with Edward again and more.

I sent myself into a hypnotic love furry of Edward when I was interrupted. "Uhh, Bella? Helloo……ohh?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. She started clicking her fingers but I stayed in my daze. "Bella? Did you hear me? Helloooooooo?" I sighed a little irritated.

"Hmm?"

"I told you to tone down your emotions. Jasper's quivering" I looked over to him and saw that he had moved over from the couch to a corner in the room. I giggled seeing him there in a ball. Emmett turned his head to see what I was giggling at. His booming laughter filled the house.

"Jeez Jaz, ha ha… you're …ha ha ha… such …ha ha… a …ha ha… girl! …ha ha ha ha!!" Emmett rolled onto the floor clutching at his stomach. I burst out then and the rest of the family joined in. Jasper got up and stormed out the door muttering something I couldn't make out_._ When he slammed the door the whole house shook. I ran out the door after him, Emmett following, and found Jasper sitting on the porch.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I was laughing at Emmett, not you. I swear" I held up my arms in a defensive position. He turned around and smirked at me. Emmett smacked my arm playfully and Jasper turned towards him, his smirk turning evil.

Next thing I knew, the whole family, well not quite yet, were outside rolling on the ground laughing at a prancing, twirling, jumping, clapping Emmett. "He he he, Jasper! Stop, he he, it!" Emmett looked terrified.

"You know what, I think you could actually do ballet lessons Ems" We all turned around shocked, to look at a grinning Rosalie.

"Aw Rose!! You promised you wouldn't tell!" A new wave of laughter filled the group. I collapsed on the ground, as did the rest of my family.

"Now…who's…the…girl" Jasper managed to choke out through his laughing fit.

It was so good to be able to laugh, for real, again. Only the ones I loved could do this to me. I was home again with my family. We just needed one more piece to the puzzle.

I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off. "Carlisle, I need to speak with you" Carlisle picked himself off the ground trying to hold back more laughter and approached me.

"Of course Bella. Just follow me to my office" He started to walk off when I said,

"Alone" he stood still and turned to face me. Carlisle gave me a nod before turning to everyone.

"Please, Bella would like to speak with me alone. Could you all please respect her wishes and reframe from coming within hearing range of the house"

"Of course. I'll go hunting" Esme spoke up. Actually, hunting would be a good thing for me too. I was starting to get thirsty again.

"Same" everyone spoke simultaneously. Alice walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"He'll understand Bella. We all fall off the wagon" she whispered so only I could hear. I silently thanked her and she let go. When they were gone I slowly walked into the house again and followed Carlisle to his office. He sat down behind his desk and I took a seat opposite.

"Now, Bella. What can I do for you?" I took in a deep shaky breath. Could I tell him that I have already killed three humans? Will he still accept me into his family? My hands started to shake slightly as I got more nervous than what was necessary. But what if he told me to leave? I couldn't stand to have another heartbreak. I just met back up… "It's okay Bella" I looked over at Carlisle, shocked that he already knew somehow.

"Hmm?" I thought if I played dumb he would drop the subject. But of course I have never had such luck. My eyes studied the walls around us as he spoke up.

"We all fall off the wagon, Bella, one way or another. You are a newborn, it's only natural. Don't beat yourself up over it Bella. Everything happens for a reason" I shot my eyes back to Carlisle. But there again, just as Alice had said, _everything happens for a reason_. Just what was the reason?

"I know Carlisle. I just can't help it" I diverted my eyes again; I couldn't make eye contact. Not yet. "They shouldn't have died because me" it came out quieter than a breeze but Carlisle still heard. I brung my feet up onto the seat so I could wrap my arms around myself. I shook softly but felt cold arms wrap tightly around me.

"I understand Bella" Carlisle pulled back and locked onto my gaze. How could he not be ashamed? I had taken the lives of three people. Three people who had lives and people that love them. People that they love. And I took that all away from them.

As I kept on staring into Carlisle eyes I saw nothing more than just understandment and love. "How can you just look at me with love. You should be ashamed and angry at what I have done" I broke away from his gaze. I couldn't stand it. These people loved me too much. I know that. But I always bring trouble with me wherever I go.

"Please Bella, we all love you no matter what has happened. You are a daughter to me and Esme, a sister to everyone else. Nothing you can do would make us love you any less. You have brought a new happiness to this family and I couldn't even begin to repay you for it" I almost fainted right there, but I know vampires can't faint. I simply smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm still sorry Carlisle. But I will try my best to live your lifestyle whether I'm with our family or not" Carlisle smiled at me mentioning _our_ family.

"I know Bella. And you are welcomed with open arms to live with us as long as you want" I smiled slightly. I'm truly glad to have them all back in my life. I frowned when I thought about how Edward wasn't here. All I want to do is to go running into Volterra and find him. I sighed quietly. I felt a slight breeze and looked up to see Carlisle sitting back at his desk looking at me.

He looked sad for me and I didn't understand. I just, I don't know. How can he still love me? I'm not even worth it. I let my eyes travel to the ground again and studied the elegant floorboard. There wasn't one scratch that I could see. But no matter how hard I tried to get lost in the patterns on the floor, I could never distract myself from thinking about Edward.

"Bella" I slowly looked up from the floor to Carlisle's desk. "We will find him Bella" I instantly snapped my eyes up to his. How could he know what I was just thinking? I thought Edward was the mind reader here. Edward…

I started to shake, again. But just as before I felt hard yet smooth arms wrap around me in a loving embrace that I should never deserve. I looked up to find that it was Alice and not Carlisle. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs and hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh, Bella. Shhh" Alice cooed in my ear. She let go for a short second to position herself in the chair so that I was on her lap, still hugging and sobbing into her chest. "What are we going to do Carlisle?" Alice seemed sad as well. Even if I could still hear them I let my thoughts drift.

"If it were up to me, I think we should go to the Volturi to bring him home. But it is up to Aro. I do not know what to do yet Alice. But we should at least try" I felt Alice nod against me, still comforting me. "Can you still not see them?" Alice shook her head.

"Only Edward and the Guard. It's like they have someone that has a power to block and is doing that to Aro and the other two. I just don't know" I looked up suddenly interested. I saw Carlisle nod swiftly.

"You can't see them?"

"No" she seemed frustrated a bit and I tried hard to stifle a laugh. She still saw my attempts. I mouthed sorry to her and I got a smile in return. "I'm sure that someone on the Guard has the power to block others" Alice looked deep in thought and so did Carlisle. I just sat there in Alice's lap looking at them both when Carlisle snapped out of whatever train of thought was going through his mind.

"Speaking of powers; Bella have you noticed anything special?" Oh, how am I going to explain this? I hardly even know. I felt Alice jumping up and down on the seat and she looked at me pleadingly. I motioned for her to go ahead with a smile.

"Bella has some sort of shield thing. We know that it comes with danger instinctively, so nothing threatening can get within 1 metre at least of her. Everything it touches just gets blown to smithereens" I felt Alice shudder and my own thoughts went back to the shark and Victoria. Carlisle had an appreciative smile on his face.

"Do you know how to activate it? Or does it only come on instinct?" it was my time to speak now.

"Um, back in a clearing before I arrived, I felt it happening. But when I asked Alice if there was any danger, she said no" Carlisle looked like he was thinking of something before he spoke up.

"What were you thinking or feeling of when this happened?" I thought for a moment. What was it? Oh, that's right.

"I was with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice and I was saying that I forgave them. I said '_I still love you all. You are my family'_ to them. Then I felt the pull" could that be it? Love? Was this the trigger that one time? I looked back at Carlisle and saw him looking back at me with such endorsement I couldn't believe it was directed at me.

"Tomorrow after we go hunting Bella, if it's okay with you, I would like to try and expand on your power"

"That's okay with me"

"Good. Well then," Carlisle stood up and started walking towards the door. "Should we go?" I nodded and pulled myself off of Alice. They both walked out the door with me following closely behind.

* * *

**So there is chapter 8 and thank you all who read it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Key

**Hello my faithfull readers! I want to thank you all that read and review and adding me to your alerts and everything; this is out here for you. **

**So here is chater nine for you all and i hope you enjoy what you read and please leave a review - good or bad (tell me what i could improve on or what is good) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any characters. Bummer aye :(**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Tomorrow after we go hunting Bella, if it's okay with you, I would like to try and expand on your power"_

"_That's okay with me"_

"_Good. Well then," Carlisle stood up and started walking towards the door. "Should we go?" I nodded and pulled myself off of Alice. They both walked out the door with me following closely behind._

**Chapter 9 - Key**

Hunting animals wasn't nearly as satisfying as humans, but there was NO WAY I would kill another human in my existence. I will get use to animals eventually.

It was sometime just past midnight and the family was gathered downstairs waiting for me to get ready for the '_test Bella's power_' activity. I was just changing my clothes when I once again saw the mirror in the corner of the bathroom. I still haven't seen my reflection. Could I do it this time? Come on Bella, there's nothing to be afraid of, _except maybe the colour of your eyes_ a voice in the back of my mind was telling me. So I was crazy now? _Not yet, but with time._ I sighed and walked over to the mirror. It was now or never.

I slowly approached, inching one foot in front of the other. "BELLA!? WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Emmett's voice was a _little_ too loud. You would think he would remember I could hear him 20 miles away when he yells like that.

"I'll be down soon" I talked normally as if he was in the same room.

"Humph" I could just imagine Emmett folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"You really are a girl" I heard Jasper mumble. "OWW!" I chuckled a little at the commotion downstairs.

As I got closer to the mirror I shut my eyes tightly. I knew I was in front of it now so I stopped. Come on Bella; just open your eyes already.

As I slowly opened my left eye I gasped so loud I flinched. "Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle voice was full of concern.

"Uhhhhh…" was all I could manage as a reply. I opened my right eye and fully took my appearance in.

My hair was shinier, silkier and in tiny ringlets resting faultlessly on my shoulders reaching half way down my back. My skin was a beautiful pale; paler than normal vampires. My nose was flawlessly straight and my lips were perfectly aligned and full. I had _the_ perfect curves in _the_ perfect places; my tank top fitting in nice and snug. I had carefully avoided my eyes, but I could still see red in the reflection. I didn't want to think of it being my eyes, just a flaw in the mirror.

"Belluuuhhh! Hurry up! Jasper's making me do things! AGAIN!"

" 'Kay. Sorry" I snapped out of my daze and ran down the stairs. Everybody turned around to smile at me and if it could, my face would be a tomato. I didn't like being the centre of attention that much but today I would have to be. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug. When she let go she grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the door with everyone following. I tripped down the stairs on the front porch.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I got up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Sorry. I'm a little excited to know how to work your power Bella, that's all"

"A little? Ha" Jasper quivered lightly before composing himself. I laughed softly and shrugged off her apology.

"I guess I can't blame you"

"That's the way, squirt" I flinched at that name Emmett gave me. I was going to get on my nerves and I knew it. I heard a low menacing growl. Emmett looked scared at… me?

As soon as I realized I was the one growling, I stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just came out" I looked down at the ground ashamed. I felt someone pick me up in a bone crushing hug.

"S'okay. I wasn't scared or anything"

"I beg to differ" Jasper mumbled. The whole family broke down into laughter as Emmett put me down.

"Okay family, I think it's time to test this power of Bella's. Don't you agree" everyone nodded their heads as we took off running into the forest.

After running for about 10 minutes, we burst through into a clearing. I gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a waterfall about 5 metres high to the right where a small cliff was positioned. The water that was flowing glistened in the sunshine as it dropped into a small pool. This led into a small creak that flowed right through the middle of the bright green and elegant clearing and into the forest beyond to the left. Birds were chirping away in the trees straight ahead, lifting the already peaceful spirit of this miraculous place.

I dropped to my knees and brought my hands to my face and began to dry sob. This place looked so close to Edward and mine's meadow back in Forks. I never thought that such beauty could exist in another place.

Edward… where are you? Why aren't you here to experience this with me? Don't you love me anymore? How can you not be here?

Why are you with the Volturi and not me? Why did you have to go and drink from a human? I love you, how can I not? I can't believe you haven't tried to at least come and visit us. I love you Edward.

I felt more than one pair of arms wrap around me but I shrugged them off and stood up.

I have to be strong. I'll see you soon Edward. I just need to know about this power, and then I'll waste no time in trying to find you. I'll go straight to Volterra and burst into the Volturi's Castle and rescue you Edward. I'll see you again, soon. I love you.

"Bella" Carlisle soothing voice reached out to me but I blocked it off. "We don't have to do this here if you don't want to"

"No Carlisle" I turned to face him. He and Esme looked at me with worried expressions. I couldn't do this to them, so I lied, "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that in front of you all" I'll try my best to be strong from now on. I can't let any of them see me like this. I have to be strong.

"Only if you're sure, Bella" I nodded my head, afraid my voice might crack and give me away. "Okay then. Let's begin. Everyone, find an object around this clearing and bring it back here" everyone shot off in different directions while I just stood still thinking.

I hope this days turns out to be good and successful.

Everyone came back with their objects. Carlisle and Jasper had two boulders each, Alice, Esme and Rosalie all had a branch each (they looked more like trees but still…), while Emmett came out of the tree line, juggling two massive grizzlies on his shoulder. I laughed at the sight; Emmett had a massive grin on his face. Everyone turned to see what I was looking at and began to laugh with me. Emmett came up to us, still with his goofy grin. "What? One's for the test, the other's a snack" Emmett threw both of the bears on the ground and stood up straight.

"Okay, I would like you all to take your, objects" Carlisle eyed Emmett, "and form a circle around Bella." Everyone did as they were told as I just watched Carlisle for his next instruction.

But without warning, Carlisle threw one of his boulders in my direction. I felt the pull coming out of me and the boulder was diminished in front of our eyes. I almost fell back in shock. "Very good. Now Bella, did you do that or did it just happen?"

"Uhh… it just happened" I was still frozen on the spot.

"Okay. Now Jasper, I would like you to send full waves of love towards Bella" he nodded and I instantaneously felt it. I sighed in content. I love this family. They take care of me, they look out for me. What more could a girl with no life ask for? And Edward, ahh Edward. I love you so much Edward. I can't wait to see you again.

I could feel my face forming up into a goofy grin as I stood and thought about how much I love everyone in this clearing and Edward. But it didn't last long when I felt it coming on. I bared my teeth and tried to fight it off. No. I WILL NOT allow my family to be hurt. I love them too much to allow any harm to come to them. I sunk down into a crouch, teeth bared and snarling.

"Jasper, I said Love, not hate"

"I did Carlisle. I sent a full wave of love towards Bella. She's still radiating it off but there's also fear and anticipation and anger. There shouldn't be anything but love" Jasper looked at me puzzled.

"Bella?" I didn't reply. I wasn't going to let any harm come to the ones I love. The shield was up and I know it. I would fight what ever danger was near. "Jasper, stop the emotions. Send a wave of calm to her" he nodded and I was instantly upright, the shield gone. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you in a crouch when all Jasper was sending you was love?"

"Because I felt my shield up, I didn't want any harm to come to you" and I still won't.

"You could feel it?"

"Yes"

"So it worked then" I was confused. What worked? I looked around at everyone. They all had perplexed looks on their faces apart from Carlisle.

"I don't get it" Emmett stated casually. I turned to look back at Carlisle for an explanation.

"Do you remember Bella, when I asked you what were you thinking or feeling of when this last happened and you said you still loved us and how we are your family?" I merely nodded. I did remember this conversation very clearly. Vampire memory, hmph. "Well, when I asked Jasper to send you waves of love, I hopped you would feel this, shield of yours. And you did" I got it then. Love was the extra key to my power.

There was a pause before anyone spoke up. "I still don't get it" we all laughed at Emmett, I guess everyone else has already figured it out.

"Love is the extra key to my power Emmett" Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at me. I have them as my parents. I'm so lucky.

"Ohhhh… huh?" Rosalie smacked Emmett up the head. "Okay, I got it, I got it. I was just joking. Jeez" Emmett smiled idiotically and winked at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story to everyon that has - i hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Go ahead and leave me a review and tell me what you think, good or bad (preferably good;)**

**AN: the next chapter wont be up until next week because im travelling to a place with no internet so sorry to all those i just dissapointed.**  
p.s. ill still be ritn the chapters, again, so i will post nxt chapter up asap next week

**IMPORTANT: if i can get 10 reviews ill post next chapter up tomorrow so you wont have to w8 long for that 1, jst the next :)**


	10. Training

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me on your alerts :)**

**I'm feeling a tad bit nice thismorning so id like to post this chapter up. hope you enjoy:)**

**p.s. R&R!!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Love is the extra key to my power Emmett" Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at me. I have them as my parents. I'm so lucky._

"_Ohhhh… huh?" Rosalie smacked Emmett up the head. "Okay, I got it, I got it. I was just joking. Jeez" Emmett smiled idiotically and winked at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

**Chapter 10 - Training**

"Bella" I looked back to Carlisle. "I'm going to get Jasper to send you more waves of love. I need you to stay calm so we can test this out. Can you do that for us Bella?" hopefully.

"I'll try" Carlisle nodded and looked at Jasper. I felt love coming in strong waves straight away and same with the shield. I tried to stop myself from going into a crouch, but it didn't help. I was in a crouch, but I manage to keep the sounds to myself.

"Close enough" Carlisle smiled at me then looked expectantly over my shoulder. I turned around to find Emmett lifting a grizzly and flicking it in my direction. I closed my eyes; I didn't exactly want to see something, even if it was already dead, blow up in my face. "Very good" I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling. I managed to smile back without baring my teeth at them. "Now I want to see if more than one object will still have the same effect"

Before I could object, everyone had thrown their remaining things at me at the same time. Of course none of them made it through. "Very good"

"Wow, this is _so_ cool. I LOVE your power Bella!" Alice screeched. I couldn't help but smile at the bouncing pixie.

"I agree" simple words from Rosalie but still, they had an effect. Emmett approached me to give me a hug, I looked in horror; my shield was still up.

"NO EMMETT, WAIT!" Everyone shrieked and tried to crash into him but they all missed. I tried to back away as fast as I could but he had managed to catch me and give me a hug with no damage done.

I was trembling hard now. As soon as Emmett let me go I collapsed onto the ground. Everyone was too scared to comfort me. "What?" Emmett backed away slowly for fear at what he had just managed. Rosalie came up behind him and smacked him up the head again.

"You're a bloody moron sometimes, you know that Emmett? What if you had been killed from Bella's shield, huh?" Emmett looked at Rosalie and then at me, just to repeat the motion over and over.

His eyes turned to the size bigger than his fists, and they were huge. "Oh" he turned frantically around at Rosalie to find her shaking with dry sobs. Emmett embraced his love in a comforting hug. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what would've happened if something went wrong, and we'll never find out, I swear to you. I love you Rose, I didn't mean to cause you pain" Rosalie looked up at Emmett with hope in her eyes. They kissed each other ferociously before running off in the direction of home.

I looked around the group to find everyone looking fearfully at me and still frozen. I continued to sob. Emmett was almost killed because of me. I had almost torn him away from everyone he loves and that loves him. I truly am a monster. Again, I was the cause of their problems and grief. I shouldn't be doing this to this family. They all love me unconditionally, I don't deserve it.

As I starting rocking back and forth holding myself together, tears that should never fall fell, again. I just let them fall though, I was weak. I don't deserve a family like this.

"Bella?" I paid no attention to the voice that sounded a million miles away. I continued to rock back and forth. I felt the shield disintegrate as I was wrapped with something hard yet firm but I paid no attention. "Bella…" the musical voice sounded again. "Please Bella, look at me" I didn't move and continued to cry. Something sighed but still held onto me. "Carlisle, what do we do?"

"I don't know Alice. She shouldn't be crying to begin with, it's supposed to be impossible. Bella?" I sighed silently and lifted my gaze to find Carlisle looking sympathetically at me. How could he look at me like that? After all I've done to him and his family. I am the one that has destroyed them time and time again. I looked away quickly, I don't deserve them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such worry" I began to stand up and run away when something grabbed my arm. I turned around to find Alice looking frantically at me.

"None of this was your fault Bella" I looked disapprovingly at her; of course it was. It always is.

"Bella" I looked over to Esme holding Carlisle, her eyes pleading with me. "Bella, Emmett forgot, please don't take this out on yourself" she made an attempt to hug me but I pulled back. The hurt that shone through Esme's eyes stabbed my cold, dead, monstrous heart. How could she still love me? I could've killed her son.

I looked down as I spoke, afraid of the looks they were all giving me. "I'm sorry, it is my fault and I'm going to fix it. I should never have come back with you Alice. All I've done is cause you more pain" I flinched as I remembered the look on Rosalie's face when Emmett hugged me, the look on all their faces; the fear, horror, shock, all my cause.

I couldn't do this anymore, I knew it was too good to be true. I would leave them to their peace and never come back. I watched as I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. Before she came back from her vision, I speedily whispered, "I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice" and took off running.

"WAIT BELLA! PLEASE DON'T GO! NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" They were all yelling at me to stop, but I kept going, leaving everything I had behind. All I ever loved. I don't care if this seemed pathetic, but it was the only way to keep this family together.

That's when I smelt it. I was captivated straight away and changed my direction and ran, following the sweet mouth-watering scent, no longer caring what it was. My senses took over as I ran at top speed. I bounded through the forest when I heard that something was chasing me. It was trying to steel my snack! How dear it!

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to pounce at the enemy. I listened carefully as the footsteps were almost here. I was trying so hard to resist the meal that was calling to me, trying to swallow the venom as it pooled in my mouth.

When this thing was finally here, I pounced. As I was still in the air, I froze. How can I freeze? I screeched in confusion to be put down. Laughter filled the air, shaking me to my core. It had to have been one of the creepiest laughs I've ever heard. My rival kept on laughing as he strode out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Put.me.down!" I struggled in the air, trying helplessly to find a way down.

"My my, are you a feisty one. I'm sorry, but until you clam down I will keep you suspended" I struggled as I smelt a change in the air. It smelt like it was being cleaned and I couldn't smell my meal anymore. The burning in my throat intensified showing itself. I screamed in frustration. "Smells clean, doesn't it?" I snapped my eyes at him.

"You took it away? How dear you! PUT ME DOWN"

"Tsk, tsk. Only if you agree on one thing"

"Like?" I spat the word out like venom. The man in front of me laughed again, not afraid at all but amused.

"Just promise me you won't try anything. I can easily raise you off the ground again. Oh and yes, I do know about your power, but it has no affect on me" I gaped at him. How did he know? And how can it have no affect on him? My shield destroys everything it makes contact with. I began to tremble as I remembered the look on their faces. I could've killed Emmett. I was too dangerous for them. I had to run away. Didn't I?

I felt myself being lowered to the ground and pulled into a hug. I didn't even care that I didn't know one thing about this man that was hugging me. I embraced it, savouring the feeling. "Shhh Bella. It's okay. I know what you did. I'm sorry. Please look at me" for some reason I had the urge to listen so I obeyed. I looked into his eyes for the first time and gasped. They were golden, just like theirs, an animal drinker.

He was extremely attractive too. He had jet black hair that just had that 'shag' look to it. His skin was of course pale and flawless, perfect in everyway. To me he looked around 18, 19 and to be kind of European but I couldn't be sure. I could feel his rock hard pecks underneath my hands and barely manage not to look.

"How do you know my name?" I said recovering myself after what seemed like forever. He chuckled lightly before replying.

"I know everything Bella. It's one of my powers" I nodded. That must be tough, to know everything. "No, you get used to it once and a while. I can block out the constant flow of information whenever I want to" I looked at him bewildered.

"What?"

"I know everything hence that I knew what you were thinking. But I'll stay out from now on…" he stopped to think for a while, "…unless under your permission" I continued to gape at him. Who was this vampire?

"Who are you?" I felt the burn in my throat chaff as I forced words out of my mouth, but then it was gone. It felt like blood was rushing down my mouth actually. It tasted unbelievable, but how had that just happened? I looked up to this stranger to notice a small smile placed on his lips.

"Feels better?" I nodded, unable to speak. He had just gotten rid of my thirst? "By the look on your face, yes, I did get rid of your thirst"

"Thank you. But you never answered my question" He looked taken aback but composed himself quickly making me think it never happened.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Lucius Boumbalis. And please forgive me for my first reaction towards you" He held out his hand and I slowly took it. That name sounds European, Roman maybe?.

"It's fine. Bella Swan" I offered him.

"I know" Oh yeah.

"How?"

"As I told you, I know everything" Oh, dahhh. Bella, you seem to be really dumb right now. But who couldn't be looking at this gorgeous man. "It's one of my powers"

"You mentioned that. What else can you do?"

"I am telekinetic as you just found out a while ago, I can create a shield in which nothing including powers can reach me, harm me unless I say so otherwise. I guess it's like your power in a way, but it just prevents things from coming close, not destroying them. I can also create illusions, which is why you no longer feel thirsty and why your family hasn't found you yet"

I stared wide-eyed at Lucius. "How? Why?"

"Because, I know how much you want to leave them to keep them happy and safe, no matter how much I disagree" Lucius answered the most important question first. But he still had no right to say he didn't disagree, not like it matters anyway. "As with the how, I can create and destroy matter at my whim except for living things. I created blood to flow down your throat; I'm sure you felt it" I nodded amazed. Lucius continued, "I destroyed the smell of blood in the air, which was, by the way, human" I felt my eyes widen further and my jaw drop.

I had almost killed again. "Thank you" I was rewarded with a smile and my breathing hitch. It was one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. It was dead equal with Edwards…

Oh my god! I'm never going to see him again. My love is lost forever to me.

I started to shake violently but was pulled into a hug which calmed me down immediately. I squeezed Lucius back, afraid if I let go, I would break-down again.

"Bella…" I looked up to meet Lucius' eyes as he spoke kindly to me. "Right now I'm creating an illusion barrier around us. We can see everything that's happening outside of it, but when you're looking into it, it's like we're invisible to them. All they will see is the image around us but without us in it. I have also destroyed your scent and that is why your family hasn't found you yet and never will unless you want" I smiled in understandment. But what have I done to do deserve this stranger to cross my path?

Noticing my troubled expression, Lucius spoke before I could. "There was something that was pulling me to this place so I allowed information to flow to me, everything changes and so does my information which is why I didn't know of this a long time ago. When I realised it was you I left my home immediately. I have travelled a long way to meet you Bella"

"But why me?"

"I don't know. I've blocked it out so that it'll be a surprise. Once I learned how to block out this constant flow of information, I use it all the time unless I want to know something for sure" I sighed. He has all the power you could only think of dreaming about. I just wish I could leave this place. "I know you don't want to be here Bella, so would you like to get away from here and follow me to a place only I know of? It's only 237 miles east from here"

This might not be a good idea. He seemed genuine enough but, should I go with him?

* * *

**Should Bella go with Lucius? Write a review and tell me yes or no**

**BTW, The way to pronounce 'Lucius Boumbalis' is 'Lou-she-us / Boam-bah-liss' (boam like foam)  
hope that helps :)**


	11. Lucius

**Hello again my faithful readers :)**

**thank you to all who reviewed and put me onto ur alerts!**

**okay, so sum of you are apariently totaly anti-Lucius. In the later chapters, ul start laughing. i cnt tell you why now though so...  
****read my story and review and tell me what you think. plz and ty:)**

**Disclaimer: i SO totaly own the wonderful world of twilight**

**(...NOT...)**

**except i do own Lucius :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_This might not be a good idea. He seemed genuine enough but, should I go with him?_

**Chapter 11 – Lucius**

"Okay" Lucius smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We took off running casually, up north I think. There was silence between us. But it was comfortable; no words were needed to be spoken. I fell behind nonchalantly, to see if I could get a better look at what I was running with. My eyes widened as I took in his figure.

Lucius looked to be around 6 foot 2 inches tall. He had a bulky build, maybe just smaller than Emmett's. I could see his muscles on his back and arms clearly as his shirt clung to his pale skin. Lucius' dark hair was whipping in the wind, just at the length longer than short and shorter than long. He turned around to see what as I was doing and caught me ogling him. Oh god, if I could blush…

Lucius just smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I felt a pang of something. Betrayal? What for?

I didn't know so I shrugged it off and caught up with Lucius easily and we continued to run together.

After about half an hour of running, we came upon a small one storey cabin, still in the woods. Snow was spread all around and on top of the roof and small decking creating a winter wonderland. Ice shards hung from the guttering and railings on the deck. "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"I built it myself" I looked at Lucius.

"Using your hands or…"

"Hands. I have a lot of free time, why not use it?" he shrugged off my stare as he motioned for me to lead the way. "Ladies first" he simply stated.

I walked hesitantly slowly forward and reached out for the door handle. When I opened it, I was overwhelmed. It was a small and simple house but that's what made it more eye-catching.

The walls were painted an off-white colour contrasting with the black carpet. The furniture was elegant, made of leather, a black colour also. I walked through into what I thought was the lounge. There was a 50" LCD TV hanging on the wall next to a fireplace made of creamy brick.

As soon as I looked at the fireplace, it came to life, blazing on a single log. I looked around to find Lucius close on my heels with a big smile. "You did that?" he nodded and I felt my face turn up into a smile. "It must be amazing"

"What?"

"To be able to create and destroy matter. To do anything you want, to know everything" Lucius shrugged simply implying that to him it was no big deal.

"Sure, when you want to. But after a while, I felt in the wrong. I had made myself filthy rich and made mansions; something that was incredibly rare for my time. I even created my own bank and filled it to the brim, but I couldn't handle knowing that I had got everything so easily when most people would only ever dream and die for this. I was the welthiest man in the world back then, including us vampires. I also couldn't stand knowing everything so I tried to learn to block my mind from life. I succeeded fast, knowing I would and how, and now I only use my powers when it seems to fit. Like meeting you for example" I looked at him. I knew my expression was totally confused; its how I'm feeling.

Lucius lead me over to the couch while he explained. "I felt such a strong impulse to bring me to North America, and it was weird since I was all the way in Spain…"

"You were in Spain!?"

"Yes. I'm Spanish-Italian and I was born there 350 BC and thought I would see what has become of my homeland after all these years" W.o.w. That makes him around… 2355 years old. "Anyway, I couldn't understand what was pulling me to America so I let the information come to me. When I want to know about one specific thing, only information about that comes to me. But then I remember seeing your face and was blown away. You looked so beautiful and there was something about you, I couldn't resist. I caught the next flight out and began my journey to find you"

"And here we are…" I sighed.

"Look Bella, I don't know what to do from here on, but I need you to understand that _I_ understand everything you have gone through. _I_ know your pain, _I _know your loss, the sacrifice you made and how you were feeling. And _I _am here for as long as you need me to be" I collapsed straight away into the arms of Lucius. He was here with me and I had to use that as much as I could. But why would he be here for me. I don't even know this man and yet he says he knows everything I have gone through; the pain of me losing Edward and my family, the loss of having the only things in my life that I care about, the sacrifice I made to keep my family safe and happy away from me.

"So what's your life story?" I mean, he knew all about me, why can't I find out about him? I also thought if I changed the subject, my mind would be in the present and nowhere else. And I was trying hard.

Lucius studied me once over before telling me his story. "Before I was born human, my papi was a gladiator in the great arena. He won many glorious victories in his life and after 8 years of service to the emperor, he was gained freedom. My papi then travelled through France and onto Valencia, Spain where he met my mamá, a slave in the market. They fell in love at first sight and once my papi paid off my mamá slave trade, they married after a month" Lucius continued to hold my gaze as he told me his life story. His eyes were sparkling with life and I couldn't help but smile. "My mamá became pregnant with me and both my padres were ecstatic.

"Back in Rome, Caesar was assassinated and that caused a big conspiracy that blamed the gladiators for Caesar's death; all that have been, were being, and were soon to be were being executed along with their familias. My papi finding out about this, fled with my mamá to Cádiz, the place farthest in Spain from Rome, to protect us.

"My mamá gave birth to me, but it wasn't a happy time. Both my padres were living in fear. They had changed their names and lived in poverty to stay uncovered. The Romans hunted my papi down for 12 years before they got any leads. They only hunted my papi down thinking that he was still alone, but when they found him with my mamá and I…" Lucius suddenly paused as sadness, anger, grief all flashed in his eyes. He looked away from me to study his hands.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" I placed my hand on his arm to prove that it really was okay. Lucius shook his head violently.

"No. I have never told anyone about this before; it's about time I let it out" He looked back to me before starting with his story again. "My mamá… she was the first to die. One of their guards beheaded her from behind. They laughed and laughed. I looked away from my mamá, afraid of what I was seeing, and looked to my papi" It looked like Lucius was crying. As single tear slid down his cheek I looked at him bewildered. "Sorry, I can create things remember? I tend to cry a lot" Well, that's not something a man would normally admit too, so I smiled kindly.

Lucius tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. He sighed and continued. "My papi was screaming for my mamá. He was kneeling over her, soaked in her blood. As he stood up, he faced the guards, fury all over his face. My papi started attacking them and managed to kill three out of the five before one sliced a blade straight through his left arm, cutting it off. He tumbled back and gave me one look. 'Go' he yelled at m. So I ran" I continued to stare at him. This was an awful way for your family to die. No wonder he has never told anyone about this before. But why has he suddenly decided to confide in me?

"I kept on running. I was only 11 years old for bloody sake. My padres were murdered before my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it. That's when I first thought that if I knew everything, none of this would've happened. I lived my life alone, scourging for clothes, food, and shelter, anything to keep me alive. Those last two faces haunted my dreams and I one day sought to kill those men, to avenge my padre's death. I trained with a blade for 7 years until I thought that nothing could stop me.

"I began my hunt for those two men when I was 18 and continued until I found out that they were brothers and both living on farm land on the outskirts of Terni about a year later. When I arrived at their land, I watched and studied them as they went about there own lives; commanding servants around and laughing at the ones that made a mistake. I waited until night before I would go and kill them" Anger flared in Lucius' eyes as he thought about these men. I wasn't sure about what my expression held but I knew it was at least understanding.

"I tracked across their farm land until I came to a house. But there was something wrong. I could smell blood and hear screams in the air. I became on high alert as I entered their house. I was so shocked at first that I didn't breathe until I started to collapse. Blood was smeared everywhere, the floor, the walls, even on the ceiling. Furniture was spread all through the house which proved that there was a big struggle. I continued on through the house, following the smell of blood and the gurgling. I was on high alert, I knew something had happened and was happening there that wasn't supposed to be.

"As I rounded a corner in the house I almost puked right there" Lucius looked like he was going to right now, and that scared me. If he could create tears, could he create vomit? I hope not. "Limbs where displayed all over the house, pools of blood everywhere. But the bodies…

"…the bodies were dumped in a pile with a man standing over them looking triumphant" Lucius shuddered and stared into my eyes again. "I charged at the man and raised my sword to strike, but he moved so fast I could barely register what happened. I heard a laugh coming from behind and whipped around to find him standing there smiling. I jolted my arm forward to stab him, but he caught it easily and held it in such a grip that I heard a snap. I was thrown through the air and hit the concrete wall on the other side of the room. When I crashed to the ground, I held my broken arm close to my chest and tried to scramble my way out of the house.

"As I rounded the corner, he was there waiting for me. I wished again that if I knew everything, this wouldn't have happened. The man approached me slowly, laughing the whole time. He spoke to me while approaching saying, '_Vous mourrez pour ce que vous avez observe. Je prendrai votre vie et le remplace pour un immortel l'un._ _Vous serez bientôt que je suis'_ and then he leaped at me and bit down on my neck" I was totally lost as to what Lucius just said in that last part. I actually started laughing without meaning to. Lucius looked at me confused, raising one eyebrow into an arch.

"Sorry, I'm laughing because I have no idea what you just said" Lucius smiled understanding and explained.

"He was speaking French. _'You shall die now for what you have witnessed. I shall take your life and replace it for an immortal one.__You will soon be what I am.'_ I didn't know what he was saying at first, but then it happened" a look of pain washed over Lucius' face. "After the fire had dulled, I crumpled over in agony. So many things were flowing into my mind. I knew what I was, I knew who that vampire was too that changed me. Knowing so many things already, I hunted my 'killer' down knowing where to find him.

"I caught up to him in one day, creating my own blood to wash down my throat so I wouldn't have to take a life. When he saw me, his expression fell and his skin turned paler. _'Non, ceci ne peut pas être ! Comment pouvoir vous êtes ici déjà ! NON !' _he managed to yell out before I ripped him limb from limb" I looked at Lucius confused again. "Sorry, he said _'No, this can't be! How can you be here already! NO!'_" Simple last words I guess. "After that, I have lived alone, creating things as I pleased for one thousand years until I started to realise how egotistical I was. That's when I changed"

"How do you stand it, knowing everything? How does it work?" I was truly interested as to what Lucius would say. He has a tragic story and I wanted to lift the mood a bit. Lucius obviously sensed this.

"Trying to lighten the mood huh? Okay, fair enough. In a way I do know everything, but in a way I don't. I guess it's just easier to say that I do. I barely took any notice to real life; I was always living in the future. At first, everything came to me. And when I say everything; I _mean EVERYTHING_. It was so hard at first, and then I just got used to it. But the fact is, when something _major_ changes, so does everything else. So that, in a way, is why I don't know everything because I would've known that a change was coming but I didn't"

"Umm, yeah… huh?" Lucius laughed at me and I would've blushed if I could.

"To put it simply, everything changes; no ones destiny is set in stone because we make it up on the way. You could say I have Alice's power times a million"

"That's a lot" all Lucius does is nod his head in agreement looking like he is a thousand miles away.

* * *

**So, picture a Spanish European, white skin (vampire remember) with jet black hair and golden eyes, around 6"2, biggish build with a deep voice and Spanish accent and you've got Lucius.  
He is 2355 years old, 20 in appearance, he is more Spanish than Roman/Italian because his mother is full Spanish while is father is half Roman/Italian and that's why he speaks in Spanish occasionally.**

**BTW: The translation isn't perfect (im not a professional), but it is as good as I can get it so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thank you to all for reading my story. Leave a review if you want and btw, i accept anon reviews so you dnt need an account to review ;)**


	12. Visit

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to your alerts:) really appreciate it**

**i actually don't know what else to say here other than thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my story, so, well... THANK YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except Lucius:)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_To put it simply, everything changes; no ones destiny is set in stone because we make it up on the way. You could say I have Alice's power times a million"_

"_That's a lot" all Lucius does is nod his head in agreement looking like he is a thousand miles away._

**Chapter 12 – Visit**

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, not once in the 2337 years I've been a vampire" It's been a week since I've been with Lucius and I just found out that he hasn't hunted at all since he has become a vampire. He's created his own blood so he wouldn't have to take any life at all. I would kill, not literally, to be able to have that power; to never have to hurt a single human being again, or animal for that matter.

I felt my face drop and my head followed.

"Bella…" Lucius placed a hand under my chin to look me in the eyes. I diverted mine hastily. Lucius sighed and took his hand away, letting my head drop again. "Bella, would you like me to help you?" I rapidly looked up with mere hope to meet his gaze.

"You would do that for me?" I heard a little bit of doubt in my voice. I knew what he was talking about but why would he do it for me? We hardly know each other and yet Lucius has let me in, cared for me, talked to me and comforted me. He has even told me his story which I wouldn't have done even if he did know all about it already.

"Of course" I could hear the true depths to what he was saying. So much joy and content and, something else…? What else could you be feeling?

I decided to let it pass and jumped into his arms for an immense hug. Both of our laughter filled the quite night air as Lucius twirled us in the air. I looked down and gasped, we weren't even on the ground. Lucius chuckled at me as we flew in and out through the trees, scaring away the herd of deer we were just stalking, well, me anyways.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" I actually gripped Lucius tighter. Even if I knew that we couldn't die from this height and we couldn't faint, I was starting to get a bit queasy. Sensing this, both our feet touch the ground simultaneously. "Sorry Bella, I should've checked first"

"No no, it's okay" I was surprised to find I could actually speak. "I'd actually prefer that you didn't check. You know, to keep the future a secret for both of us"

"If that is what you wish, it shall be my command" Lucius extended his hand out and took mine, bringing it up to his lips.

My breathing hitched as I took in the sight. Lucius was so perfect in everyway; how he cares for me over himself, his smile, the way it quite literally takes my breath away, his eyes…

They are so deep. It's like if I just catch a glimpse I can see straight into Lucius' soul. They show so much emotion and hold nothing back. They tell the truth and nothing more. His golden eyes are one of the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. His and Edward's.

I broke down again for about the hundredth time this week. I collapsed to the ground and was pulled into the comforting arms of Lucius as I rid out my sorrow. "Shhh Bella, shhh" Lucius rocked us back and forth as he reassured me.

Will I ever get to see Edward again? What if I never do? It's nearly coming up to 7 months away from Edward now.

Ever since the time I ran away from the others, my human memories have been fading and there is nothing I can do about it. They were so clear when I first became a vampire, but now they are becoming more blurry as the days progress.

Edward's the one I'm having the most troubled with. Lucius says it's because it had been a long time since I saw him last in my human memories, that there was hardly anything real that has followed through into my new memories. But of course I remember the other Cullens 100 percent. But Edward…

I can hardly remember what it was like to feel his skin against mine, what he did to my once beating heart, his smile. All I can remember are his eyes. But I guess if there was one thing about Edward that I would always want to remember, it will be his eyes. So for that I am grateful. I just wish I could cry for him. I can't even do that. I can't mourn over the love I've forgotten about, the love that was hardly even there now.

I felt something warm land on my hand and looked to find a small drop of water glistening in the moonlight. I looked up to the sky, but there were no clouds around so it couldn't have been rain. Another drop landed on my hand. I looked at it puzzled.

"Tears are a beautiful thing Bella. They show us what we are truly feeling, wether that be excited, happy or sad" I looked at Lucius confused. Tears? I was crying again? How can that be so when we aren't even supposed to cry?

"I'm sorry. It's happened before. I don't know how though…" I sighed. If I knew how I was doing it, I would never stop. Lucius looked a bit guilty. For what, I have no idea.

"I'm afraid that I have something that I must admit to" What could he have possibly done that he wouldn't tell me about? "I have been the one that has created your tears. I'm sorry, but I knew how much you wanted to cry and I allowed you to, three times now" What? So Lucius has been the one behind my tears all along, in the shower, in the clearing, and now here. I wanted to be angry at him but I found my face turning into a smile instead of a frown.

"Thank you" I whispered so quietly, I wasn't sure I said it at all. Lucius nodded once and pulled me to him tighter, comforting me still.

We stayed like this for a long time. No, there is no time in this life so we stayed like this forever. That is until Lucius just suddenly tensed up. "What?"

"Alice is coming. I'm sorry, I let my guard down while you were crying for a brief second and she had a vision of us like this" Lucius rushed out all in one breathe i almostmissed it. Alice was on her way here? Should we run, or stay like this?

"Who else?" I couldn't handle more than her.

"Just her; they were looking for you when Alice had her first vision about you since you left. She was by herself at the time and came running. Would you like to stay and talk to her?" A pang of guilt washed through me. They were still looking? And blind too having Alice's vision blocked from her. But Should I? It is only Alice, and it has been a week since I ran away. Maybe…

"Can you please stop her from seeing us? I don't know yet" Maybe if I was looking at her without her seeing me, then I could make up my mind. Lucius nodded in reply and we began our wait for Alice.

I think it was around an hour later before Lucius and I both heard rustling about one mile away from where we waited. I instantly became on full alert; Alice was here. I looked at Lucius and smiled. He smiled right back, a true smile, one that reaches your eyes and I felt something in the atmosphere change. I hugged Lucius nervously as I waited for the approach of a frantic pixie on a mission.

As she burst through some trees into our line of sight, I stopped breathing. Alice was wearing clothes that she would normally torch instead of taking a second look, and they were covered in dirt, mud, blood; the works. Her hair went in all directions, giving her a desperate look. And by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was.

"Bella?" I almost began to sob again right there. Alice's voice sounded frantic, worried, sad and confused all at the same time. And I was the one doing this to her.

Lucius tightened his hold on me to reassure me as I stared at a disbelieving Alice. "Bella? Please come out, I know you're here. Please Bella" I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself out of Lucius' hold and ran over to grab Alice in a hug. The sound was like thunder crackling in our ears, but I didn't care. I continued to hug Alice like it was the last thing I would ever do.

"I'm so sorry Alice" I sob into her shoulder, tears falling and soaking her. I looked back to thank Lucius but I couldn't see him anywhere. I realised then that he wasn't going to show himself unless I asked him too. He was like that, always put me before himself. I mouthed thank you to where I thought he was standing and let go of Alice to look her in the face.

"Bella, where have you been? I haven't had any visions of you at all. And when I did, you weren't alone. And then just now, you came out of nowhere, literally" Alice looked completely confused and I actually laughed. Eventually she joined in too.

"That would be one of Lucius' powers"

"The other one you were with?"

"Yup" I popped the 'p' on the end for fun.

"So, where is he?" That's when I saw Lucius appear out of nowhere and begin to creep up on Alice, hovering might I add. He saw me and winked, grinning evilly. I tried to hold back the laughter but I was betrayed as it just flowed freely out my mouth. "What?"

"BOO!" I burst out in laughter, collapsing to the ground as I watched Alice jump a mile high into the air. Lucius exploded too and joined me on the ground. When Alice landed, she crossed her arms and pouted as she watched the two of us flattening the earth out.

"Ahem" I stood up with Lucius by my side and reduced the fit to mere giggles.

"I'm sorry Alice, my name is Lucius Boumbalis" Lucius extended his hand as Alice hesitantly took it while eyeing him.

"Bella told you?"

"No need. I already knew you"

"We've met?"

"Only in my knowledge"

"How can that be so? I would've remembered someone like you" Alice eyed Lucius again, making me embarrassed for some reason.

"Likewise. But we haven't met in person, only thoughts"

"I actually don't get how"

"You don't need to"

"And how come I can't see your future or…"

"…Smell my scent? Hear me approach you?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Lucius shrugged.

"I'm not a mind reader like Eduardo" Alice looked more confused if that were even possible.

"How did you know?" Lucius turned to wink at me again, making me smile. He was playing with her.

"I know everything"

"Everything? Like…"

"Everything"

"Whatever" Alice crossed her arms defiantly.

"I know what you're thinking, _'This guys full of crap. He can't know everything'_" Lucius mimicked Alice's voice perfectly making me giggle. Alice looked taken aback.

"Bella?" Alice turned to me, finally allowing me to join the conversation.

"Hmm?"

"You have found yourself one confusing friend" I started laughing; I have indeed.

* * *

**I know, that ending is a _tad_ bit cheesy, but that's what i am sometimes even if it doesn't show through my writing:)**

**firstly, Bella's forgetting Edward!! NO! that can't be happening!? but it is, im sorry for dissapointing you. But if you keep on reading, i garentee you'll love it if Bella ever ends up going to Volterra (don't know yet;)**

**And now that Alice is back, what about the others? are they going to meet up with those three ever again? or are they going to just hang low? Read and find out!!**

**So, review and tell me wat you are thinking about my story - what you like, dislike and/or what i could improve on. plz and ty:)  
If i can get more than 10 reviews, i'll happily post up the next chapter in 2 days:)**

**Anon reviews are accepted so you don't need and account to review. Just click the go button below  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	13. Emotion

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone that has reviewed. We're getting closer to my goal every chapter:)**

**So here's is another chapter and i hope you enjoy it so read, read, read**

**Disclamier: the only thing i own is Lucius**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Bella?" Alice turned to me, finally allowing me to join the conversation._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You have found yourself one confusing friend" I started laughing; I have indeed._

**Chapter 13 - Emotion**

Lucius, Alice and I were all seated in front of the fire as we talked about Lucius' past and powers. "That's an amazing gift. But how do you deal with it? I can hardly deal with my visions sometimes. But you…? You have to deal with everything" Alice was sympathetic towards Lucius; I could hear it in her voice.

"Please Alice, don't be sorry for me. It is hard at times yes, but most of the time it truly is great" Lucius smiled warmly at Alice then turned to me. My breath caught. He really does have the most, _miraculous_ smile I have ever seen. And his eyes followed suit with his smile. I could see how happy he was in this moment. A simple moment of talking by the fire in a warm home created by himself. But I can still see something in his eyes. There's something else there, something I've seen before; I just don't know what.

I felt like I was on the verge of understanding when a phone rang in the still air, knocking me clear off the path to finding out. Alice whipped her phone out her pocket and answered.

"_Alice, where are you? We were supposed to meet half an…" _Alice cut into whoever was just talking.

"I know Jasper. But guess what?" Alice began bouncing up and down on her seat.

"_What?"_ Alice looked at me to ask permission. I sighed and nodded; she would eventually tell them anyway.

"I found Bella" Alice exploded into happiness.

There was a long pause before Jasper replied. _"What? Where? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" _Alice looked a little hurt but replied none the less.

"Because Jazzy, I was in the middle of a conversation with Bella and Lucius and because I didn't know if she wanted me to tell you just yet"

"_I'm hurt Bella"_ I laughed.

"Sorry Jaz" I yelled so he could hear.

"_It's okay Bella. What?... …Yes… …I only just found out now… …Alice… …Yes… …I don't know I'll ask, hey Alice?"_

"We are about 13 miles south of Mayo, Yukon"

"_Thanks Alice. Emmett and Rosalie are with me now. I'll call Carlisle and Esme. We'll be there in around 1 hour"_

"57 minutes, 33 seconds actually. You got pretty close this time"

"_Every time"_ I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice. _"I'll see you then. Love you Alice"_

"Love you too Jaz" Alice clicked off her phone with a smile. I felt something run through me when they said that. Love. If only I could experience that with Edward again. Just to know what it feels like. I can't even remember.

I sighed and stood up to walk outside. If only I could remember what Edward looked like, what he felt like, then I could love him again. But how can you love someone you don't know. That's the thing. I know that when I see Edward again, if ever, that I'll remember everything. I could love him again. I just know I would. At least I hope so. But what if I saw him, and never recognized him? The only thing I remember were his golden eyes. But I remember Alice telling me how he had slipped up, so would that mean his eyes were red?

I walked out onto the snow and over to the railing where I leant against it. I placed my hands on top of the snow; I couldn't even feel the temperature difference, but I know that any human would have to be wearing gloves.

I felt my throat start to burn and I growled. I was doing it again for the eleventh time this week. I was getting control, very, very slowly. Lucius said I was doing an immense effort for a newborn. He would always complement me and expect nothing in return. But as per usual, I felt blood trickle down my throat, soothing the burning.

"Bella?" I looked over to find Lucius standing in the doorway leaning against one shoulder. "Do you want to take a walk?" I slowly nodded and followed Lucius as he walked at a human pace through the forest.

We walked for about 30 minutes before Lucius stops in his path. Me not noticing walked straight into his back. "Oww" I mumble rubbing my forehead. It didn't hurt but the shock made it feel like it did.

"Sorry" I smile as he continues. "Bella, you told me that you didn't want me to know anything about you, us, to block it out. I've kept that promise but there's something bothering you and it's killing me that I don't know, that I can't help you" my pain is killing him? I know he cares but… how could he this much?

"Why?"

"Because Bella, I…" Lucius looks hopefully at me and I saw that emotion run through his eyes again. But when he looked away, "Never mind" was all he mumbled. I was confused, again. What was that I saw in his eyes? I know I've seen it before but… where? I feel like it's so obvious and yet I can't put my finger on it long enough so I can read what it says. "I'm sorry Bella. I have something important to tell you, but not yet. Just please Bella, let me in for this one thing. Let me know what is hurting you so much. Please…"

I sighed walking over to a tree. I slumped down and leaned against it thinking if I should let him know about Edward. I think he knows already, so why not just fully allow it?

"Okay" A moment of relief washed over Lucius' features when his eyes went pitch black. A growled started building in his chest, a sound I've never heard coming from him before. I felt guilty a little bit before I was crushed in a massive hug.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I can tell you that we will go to Volterra whenever you want to. Your family will allow it"

I was shocked at first. When I came around later, "Really?" I held onto what little hope I was given. I could see Edward again? And soon…

"Really, really. But I must say so first…" that little hope was crushed into a small container, making it seem smaller still. "…I would like to teach you about your power. How you can perfect it. And what you thought went wrong with Emmett, is actually a bonus" I shook as I remembered the look on everyone's faces. The shear horror they all shared. The reason I ran away in the first place.

"Okay. And thank you Lucius"

"For what? I would help you and do whatever you ask of me Bella, no questions asked" I broke the hug from him to look into his eyes. It was there again. That emotion in his eyes and features. What the hell is it!?

This is driving me crazy. I know that I know what it is. I feel like it's written on a piece of paper that's floating in the wind, just in my reach. But when I go to grab hold of it, a gust comes and blows it away. But there's a feeling that comes with this look. They are connected in the same way, and they both drive me insane from not knowing.

Whenever I look at Lucius, it's like I've known him for my whole life and more, even if it has only been a week. Whenever Lucius touches me, I get butterflies in my stomach, which is weird since I never eat. When I see him smile, my dead heart flutters, which I know it shouldn't do. When we look into each others eyes, it's like we can see into each other's soul; your pain is mine pain and vice-versa. I know this emotion. I know it. What is it? What the hell can be driving me this crazy not knowing…

I gasped,

Love.

* * *

**I'm sorry that that chapter was shorter than normal and i have no excuse so, yeah...**

**Review if you liked it, review if you didn't, review if i can improve, or review if i couldn't**

**please and thank you :)**

**oh yeah, do my poll if you trust Lucius or not; i wan't to know what you guys think of him:)**


	14. Old Friends

**Hello again :)**

**Here's an early chapter for everyone that wants it**

**Disclaimer: Lucius is mine, hands off**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I know this emotion. I know it. What is it? What the hell can be driving me this crazy not knowing…_

_I gasped,_

_Love._

**Chapter 14 – Old Friends**

Everyone had just arrived back at Lucius' cabin. I couldn't look at Lucius, afraid that he might know already. But how couldn't he for what nearly happened? I remember when I found out that he loved me, and that I loved him.

I gasped. No no, this is all wrong. I'm supposed to love Edward. No Bella, no. How could you do this? How could you fall for someone that's not Edward? How could you betray Edward like that?

_Just face it, the only thing you remember about him is his name now._

No, I remember Edward. I remember Edward. I remember Edward.

_Sure you do. You love Lucius, not what's his name._

I love Edward. Edward…

_Shut up already. You're holding onto something that's not worth it. Let him go._

But he loves me. Edward still loves me. I can't do something like this to him. I can't love someone else.

_You already do_…

"Bella?" I snapped my eyes to the voice. Lucius was starring anxiously at me. "Bella, your eyes were… distant, far too much. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes" my voice was shaky. He doesn't know. Thank god he doesn't know.

"I don't believe that. But if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect your wishes" His eyes still held a lot of concern, for me, but if he didn't know the truth, then I was okay with that. I looked away.

_He loves you too. _

He shouldn't. I'm not worth it.

_Accept that already._

But I can't. I can't…

_Tell him how you feel._

This voice was getting annoying. It knows the truth. I'm beginning to think that Lucius is putting it in my head.

I sighed and turned to him. I shouldn't be doing this.

But every time he touches me I get butterflies in my stomach. It's such a weird but wonderful feeling. It scares me but excites me at the same time. When I see a twitch in his face, I hold onto my breath and pray that it's the forming of a smile. The most gorgeous smile ever known. When I look into his eyes, I see his soul. I know the pain he has gone through, the feelings flowing through his mind at that moment. It's the most wonderful experience; I can't begin to explain. And he is so handsome with his jet black average length hair, his butterscotch eyes and the muscles that show through his t-shirt and jeans, his pale skin that feels so warm on contact.

It's like I've known Lucius all my life. I know he knew everything about me before our visit, and when we met, things hit off pretty fast. I never thought I would fall in love with someone I've only known for a week, even if we were together for literally 24/7. It just seems a bit extreme to me. I mean, was it even possible for someone to fall in love at first sight basically? Has it ever happened before? What if I'm mistaking this emotion for love of mates, when it could be love of friends or siblings?

But no, it's true love. The kind I thought I could only find with Edward. But what will my family think of me? What if they thought I had betrayed them?

"Bella? Please, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing" Lucius doesn't need to know what's going on. He doesn't need to know that I love him. I don't deserve him. "It's nothing Lucius, don't worry" I put my hand to his face to comfort him, but as our skin met…

An electric current flew straight through my body, starting from where I was connected to Lucius. It trembled its way to my stomach and shook inside of it, side to side, making me feel nervous. We locked eyes and I swear I saw the deepest emotion of love running through his. I was suddenly scared that he could see the same in mine so I barely managed to look away from his adoring gaze.

But before I could fully look away, Lucius reached out for my chin and pulled my face back to his softly, searching my eyes for the same thing I saw in his. I don't know what happened next, but I think I saw something click in those beautiful golden eyes of his, and he slowly leaned down towards me.

My breathing stopped as it caught in my throat. It was stuck there; I couldn't force it out or in. Butterflies were having one of the biggest balls known to insects in my stomach. I completely froze against the tree, not sure to pull away or let Lucius' lips meet mine. But oh god did I want to know what he tasted like, what he felt like against me. And I do love him, it only seems fair. And he wants the same thing. What's taking him so…

"Ahem" both Lucius and I snapped our eyes to see the people intruding in our moment. This one special, first time moment. Something that was now long gone, much to our disappointment.

I nearly doubled over and fell face first into the ground in shock as I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme standing there. And that's saying something since I was already on the ground.

"Uhhh…" I was suddenly lost for words. Just like my breathing, my voice got stuck in my throat. My family was still standing there, as shocked as I was. I mean, who wouldn't be? I was just about to kiss someone that wasn't there brother or son. Stupid, stupid Bella. You idiot. You're on their bad side for sure now.

Lucius jumped up next to me and pulled me up with him. I can't believe he didn't know about this happening. I mean, wouldn't he have seen how it would turn out? Oh yeah, I told him not to.

"Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, it's nice to finally met you all in person. And of course Carlisle" Lucius held out his hand and everyone took it as he said their names. I was glad he had enough composure left to say the first words. I defiantly knew it wouldn't be me. "My name his Lucius Boumbalis"

"Ah Lucius yes. I remember you" Carlisle knew Lucius? "Long time no see old friend" Carlisle smiled at Lucius who returned it and I suddenly felt left out. Looked like the rest of the family felt the same way I did by the looks on their faces.

"It has been an extremely long time Carlisle. I'm glad to see you again. Now come please. I'll show you to my cabin where you'll find Alice waiting. But not patiently might I add" Carlisle and Lucius laughed at the joke and a small smile played on my lips. The others just looked confused. Before anyone could ask what was up, Lucius took off running with Carlisle and I following closely behind.

So we were back at the cabin, in the warmth of the fire, as Lucius retold his story to those who haven't heard it. I looked at the fire Lucius created as he told his story and listened. It is amazing how open Lucius is. He told me he has never told anyone about himself until me, and now he was sharing it with the others like it was a bedtime story, which it was the complete opposite of.

"When I was Aro, I remember he told me about Dominique, the vampire that changed you. He told me he was one of the most dangerous vampires ever known at that point in time. That he massacred small villages every week for fun. He was delusional. But Aro also told me that some stranger had killed him. They never found out whom, but now I know. I can't say though Lucius that I'm surprised to find it to be you" I looked up to see a small smile dance on Lucius' lips.

"I knew about that Carlisle. Aro, Caius and Marcus searched for me for 233 years before they gave up. They thought I was the most powerful vampire ever known to existence, in which I must admit I am. They still continue to think so because they still haven't found me, but they gave up hope in finding me" Emmett whistled and looked like he was going to say something before Lucius cut it. "You will not win Emmett," Lucius turned to face him, "So I will not accept your invitation and prevent you humiliation" Everyone smiled while Emmett pouted.

"So how do you and Carlisle know each other?" It was the first time since I ran away that I heard Esme's voice. Still sounded full of care and love, the way a mother's should be. I saw Carlisle look at Lucius for permission which was granted by a hand movement.

"As soon as I left the Volturri, I was more than contented to swim and get away. After about a day I found myself on the coast of Spain, Cádiz I believe" Cádiz? Wasn't that the place where Lucius' family was murdered? "I travelled around the town for a bit, enjoying the way the city was laid out. As I was walking down the street Calle San José, I found Lucius crouching over a cracked stretch in the path, touching the ground softly"

"Lo siento mucho madre, padre, he fallado usted" Everybody stayed quiet but looked like they understood what Lucius just said. Me on the other hand… lost cause. "I knew that Carlisle was there, but… I didn't want to face him, not yet. I was in Spain to meet him, but I thought I would go back to where my padres were killed, it seems to have become a ritual for me. Whenever I am near, I go there and repeat the same sentence over and over"

"So that was the reason Lucius? You never told me why you were crouching over that spot"

"It is Carlisle, yes" A flood of grief flew across Lucius' face as he looked at the ground. I continued stare at him; I couldn't help it. Even in his moment of sadness, he was so beautiful.

After about 5 minutes of silence, he looked up at me.

There it was again. His eyes, love. I looked away, back to the fire. I can't keep avoiding him forever. Can I? I have to keep this a secret, I can't just say 'Hey Lucius, I love you' can I? My family will hate me for betraying them and Edward. They'll throw me away.

I have to keep this a secret then. It's the only way that I can keep everyone together.

"Bella?" Everyone was looking at me as I looked to everybody. Lucius held concern in his eyes and was twitching to get to me and comfort me like always. But he held back, making me feel dejected and alone. I'm so use to having Lucius run up to me without a second thought that since he hasn't this time, I just couldn't help but feel that way.

"Bella, are you okay?" Lucius reached an arm out to me and everybody saw this. Alice frowned while the others looked confused but Lucius continued to stare intently at me. How could he not know that any reaction like this will hurt my family? He knows everything. How could he not know this?

I started to feel a bit uneasy at the stares I was getting. They knew something was wrong since they still thought I loved Edward. But really it's, Edward who? I just can't tell them I don't even know who there son or brother is. Lucius retracted his arm, finally registering the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Oh…" I took one look at his face and flew out the door, leaving everyone behind again.

* * *

**Don't worry, she hasn't run away. Bella's just gone to think for a while so, chill.**

**and another chapter finishes with a wrap.  
WOW, that's cheesy.**

**anyway, review and tell me what you think, and do my poll :)**


	15. Threat

**Another chapter for my faithful readers has been posted. have fun reading it :)**

**And some of you are closer than you think with your your reviews. If that confuses you, good, i don't want you to know yet ;)**

**Disclaimer: i own Lucius so, bite me**

**Previously:**

_Lucius retracted his arm, finally registering the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Oh…" I took one look at his face and flew out the door, leaving everyone behind again._

**Chapter 15 – Threat**

I ran out the cabin into the freezing air, not that I would know, and flew up a defeated looking tree being sagged down from the snow. As I reached the top I leaped from it to the next and clambered up to the summit. I could see everything from the cabin and the forest, to the small town of Mayo. The lights of the early morning shone bright through the misty fog.

As I sat in the trees, I thought about the irrelevant things in life like… Why is it snowing in North America when it's April, the middle of Spring? Why am I up in a tree? What are the others doing? What is Lucius doing? Why is it that no matter where I am, I always end up thinking about Lucius?

"Bella" I jumped at the voice. I turned to find Lucius hastily climbing the tree to get to me. As he sat down, he grabbed onto my hand, clasping it firmly into his. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I should've known better" Lucius looked out our entwined hands. He studied our hands longer then laughed once, making me jump, again.

I looked squarely at Lucius, eyeing up his god-like figure. "What?"

"I have never made a mistake before. And then when I met you… I've made more than I could ever dream of, if I could dream that is"

I looked back at the ground. I had made this god a peasant. Brought him down to my level; always making mistakes. "I'm sorry"

"What? What for?" It was Lucius' turn to look squarely at me. "Bella…" Lucius took hold of my other hand in his and turned to fully face me, sitting cross-legged upon a branch in font of me. "Look Bella, ever since I met you in person, it's like… I know this seems cliché but, ever since I met you and have come to know you, really know you, it's like…" Lucius sighed silently. "After all these years and I can't even speak to you in a full sentence…" Lucius shook his head quietly, a smile dancing on his lips. The most beautiful lips, sweet, tender, loving, bizarre, exotic lips…

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" So lost I'm not even listening. Ooo, those lips, that hair, those eyes…

"Look Bella, what I'm trying to say is that I… I um… It's just that, Bella…" Lucius shoulders were getting all worked up. I know what he wants to say, I want more than anything to say 'I love you Lucius', but I just can't. Not with my family around. They still don't know I have completely forgotten Edward now, and I won't tell them. It has to remain a secret. But can you contain something so vital for so long?

"Uh, Lucius?" By now his shoulders were slumped and he had dropped my hands and completely faced the other way from me. He turned around slowly facing the ground. I brought my hand up cautiously and brushed my hand against the side of his face.

An electric current flew from the tips of my fingers to my toes and back again. Lucius' pupils darkened, going along with the deep growl while my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Oh god, do his lips look irresistible…

"Bella? Lucius?" We don't ever seem to be getting some alone time anymore.

"Yes Alice?" I replied glumly. I don't think I actually meant to but that's how it came out. Alice looked hurt, and she probably was.

"Why am I always finding you two together like this? Bella, what about Edward?" Alice appeared really upset now as she pouted. I couldn't help myself, I had to turn away. When Alice pouts you have two options, tell her everything, or turn away before it's too late. I _just _managed to turn away. "Bella? Don't you love Edward anymore?" I snapped my eyes to Alice. Lie or truth? Lie or truth?

"I want to see Edward, Alice. I have to see him" Well, it was half the truth. Alice studied me. I hope she could tell it was mostly the truth, even if I did avoid the question completely. She sighed.

"Bella, we need to go to Volterra soon. You know that"

"I do. Lucius said that he wanted to train me though" Alice looked surprised at first, then raised one eyebrow.

"You remember what happened last time don't you" I shook my head violently as images flooded through my mind of 'last time'. Alice took that as a yes and continued, talking to Lucius this time. "I hope you know what you're doing"

"Of course. As always" Lucius nodded at Alice and turned to wink at me causing a smile to dance on my lips.

"Are we going to do this now because the rest of us are getting impatient. We want to see Edward as soon as possible you know" Lucius gave me a sideways glance before leaping out of the tree and landing more than stylishly on the ground, knees bent with one in front of the other, arms outstretched. I couldn't help but be astonished at his elegance. "Ahem" Alice complained.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I jumped down from the tree, landing right on top of where Lucius was just standing. Alice landed next to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the cabin where everybody sat patiently waiting. Something was up with Alice, she's been acting less happy and more demanding ever since the phone call between her and Jasper. Weird.

"Now," Lucius stood up and addressed everyone, "I know that you all want to go to Italia and find Eduardo. But I would like to consider training Bella first"

"Hey, hey," Now it was Emmett's turn to stand up, "Even though you weren't there last time, I'm sure you know what happened" Emmett glanced at me as I mouthed sorry quickly before he turned away. I studied the soft, warm, fluffy carpet spreading in between my toes. The colour contrasted perfectly with my pale skin.

"Of course. But because you have me, there will be no such things as mistakes and theories, only instant results, well… as instant as Bella can manage of course" I felt Lucius' eyes locked onto me but I focused harder on the carpet frowning slightly.

"Oh, of course. I bet you will be able to tell us exactly what went "wrong" in our last training session then. Is that right?" I looked up to see Emmett with his 'victory grin' showing and wondering why. I took a swift glance towards Lucius and noted the crease between his eyes. He didn't know? I looked away smiling, this one wasn't my fault.

"Well, yes, actually. I do" I glanced back at Lucius to notice a small twitch by his mouth, no doubt trying to conceal a laugh. Of course he knew, he always does. Never doubt that.

"Lucius friend, why don't you tell us then? If you wouldn't mind that is" Of course Carlisle tries to keep the atmosphere calm, with Jasper's help. Lucius nodded and sat down on the single opposite couch to me, Jasper and Alice. He sighed quietly… then disappeared.

"Dude?" Emmett looked completely confused and I laughed. Carlisle laughed with me, Alice sulked slightly probably remembering the first time Lucius had done that to her and the others followed Emmett's lead. Emmett approached the lone, single chair with one hand outstretched.

"Whoops, sorry" Lucius showed himself and Emmett jumped back, clutching his hand to his chest in fright. Everybody but Carlisle and Esme fell on the floor laughing, although they did look on the verge in doing so...

"Still … a … girl…" Jasper stuttered between cackles. As I was rolling around on the floor, I saw Emmett approach a not paying attention Lucius with one arm raised out of the corner of my eye. Before I could react and warn him, Emmett flung his fist forward but was stopped mid-air but another one in a firm grasp.

"Emmett," Lucius started shaking his head, "Why must you always test me?" Lucius let go of Emmett's hand where he walked over to Rosalie flexing and shaking it.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Emmett simply stated with the shrug of his shoulders. Rosalie glared daggers at Lucius but he seemed to be ignoring her.

By now everyone had stopped laughing and were all seated again, listening to the explanation of my shield. "Bella's shield is completely distinctive; something that nobody has seen or heard about. Her mind as a human was the only one of its kind, in fact, human or creature. Nothing in the existence of any world has something like Bella's mind"

"Okay we all get it, Bella's mind is unique" Rosalie cut in, obviously not pleased that the attention hasn't been on her in a while.

"Yes Rosalie, to cut a long story short, Bella's mind is unique. And that was magnified when she was transformed. Your mind Bella was protecting itself as a human, but only mentally and spiritually; anything physical like Jasper's power would still have an effect on you. But when you were transformed, your mind was then able to amplify by 78x in physical, which is why anything that touches it gets, well…"

"Incinerated?" I couldn't help but finish of the glum sentence.

"Basically, yes"

"So, that explains how Bella got her power, but how…"

"Does it actually work?" Carlisle nodded his head. I don't know if it was just me, but everyone seemed to move an inch closer to the edges of their seats. I don't even know if they noticed what they were doing or not. "You all have already figured out that the main key is love, but it's much more than that" Lucius turned to stare at me. "Everyone that you truly love Bella, the shield has no affect on them"

"What do you mean?"

"When Emmett approached you while you were training that day, he walked right through your shield because you truly love him"

"Whoa…" Emmett sounded in the silence. "Love you too squirt" I turned to find a goofy grin on his face and gave him one in reply.

"When someone is in your shield Bella, they are protected just like you. Nothing can get to them from the outside" As we all processed what was being told to us I thought of something. I felt a smile grow as I asked,

"So, we can go to the Volturi right now, and we'll all be safe?" Please say yes, please say yes…

"No" I felt my face turn into a 'frown. "But, as soon as you have been trained Bella, then we will go"

"That's excellent news Lucius" Carlisle chimed in. "I'm so grateful. And I'm sure that everyone else is too that you are able to do something like this for us" Carlisle told with complete serenity that you had to believe him.

"So Lucius…" Alice randomly piped in, "Do you know what is stopping me from seeing my visions in Volterra?" Lucius was shocked as if he never knew that question was coming. Then he looked, regretful? But then disappointment washed over his figures that I could've sworn I never saw regret.

"No. I still can't believe that I don't know this one stupid thing…" Lucius doesn't know. That's surprising since he said that he's supposed to know everything. I begin to feel sorry for him, but then I wonder if he has been telling the truth. Has he been? Why would he lie about not knowing though?

"You, don't know?" Alice chocked. "How can you not know? You said you were supposed to know everything!" Lucius looked at Alice stunned, and so did everyone else, including me. Something is definitely up with Alice lately, but what?

Lucius raised his arms as if to surrender. "I'm sorry okay. I don't know, I just don't know. There is something blocking me from the information" Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked and join everyone else.

"So I was right?" she whispered to herself as if still in denial. Maybe I should tell Alice that I have forgotten Edward. I think she already knows anyway, what else could she be so angry at lately?

"I believe so…" Alice studied Lucius once over before her eyes looked distant and her face turned blank. As Alice came back from her vision, she gasped. Lucius looked puzzled at her, then turned to me.

"Bella…" Alice started as she grabbed onto my arm, "I need to speak with you. Now"

Alice dragged me outside and pushed me towards the forest as we ran for a bit to get away from everyone so we could talk alone. I have had enough of Alice being all 'macho' and stopped dead, grabbing her arm in the process and forcing her to stop as well. "Alice, ever since yesterday you have been all up and in my business. What are you getting at? Why are you all so suddenly angry?" Me stopping abruptly and questioning Alice caught her off-guard as she stumbled to reply. A look of defeat washed over her face and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that… every time you look at Lucius, that's the way you used to look at Edward" so she had noticed. This isn't good. "I think the other's have started to notice it, but they are trying to think it's not there, not real, whatever. What's happening Bella? You've been more closed off since you ran away" I can't tell her I love Lucius. Can I? Will she understand?

"Alice, I don't, I don't even…" I can't tell her I don't remember Edward. That'll leave her heartbroken. I sighed overwhelmed. "I don't know" I lied. Alice looked hurt. She could tell I was lying but didn't pry.

"You love him, don't you?" I looked up at Alice shocked. Oh god, she knows. This isn't good.

"No" I lied again, turning away from the truth.

"Bella…"

"Just drop it Alice. I don't love anyone other than Edward, okay?" I almost broke there and then. A cold dagger went straight to my heart, filled with all the betrayal possible.

"No Bella, it's not okay" I tried to compose myself so I wouldn't break down but couldn't contain the truth any longer. I flew into my sister's arms and began to sob against her shoulder, collapsing to the ground. "Shh, Bella, shh" she comforted me. I love Lucius so much, and to deny that and say that I loved someone I don't even know, I felt like I had ripped part of my life source away.

After about 10 minutes of Alice comforting me sobbing, I began to calm down. I took deep breathes to compose myself. "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" I took one last deep breath before I told her the truth.

"I don't remember Edward" I felt Alice stiffen beneath me and exhale a gust of air that I didn't know she was holding in. "You knew?" Alice looked guilty at me before turning away.

"Yes, I had a hunch before. And then I had a vision of you telling me. That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh"

"Look Bella, there's something I need to…"

"Excuse me…" we both flung around to find Lucius hanging from a tree. My breathing hitched as I saw the snow covered god dangling from a branch. So beautiful…

"What do you want?" Alice sounded out a bit angry.

"Usted no sabe lo que usted habla de Alice. Pare ahora antes usted arrepente de lo que usted dice" Alice gasped and I looked on confused. Lucius was smiling at Alice while talking Spanish, I think. What was so important that I wasn't allowed to know?

"Beh-Bell, Bella… We have to…" Alice stuttered but was cut off.

"Si usted habla una palabra, yo mataré usted" Lucius finished with a big smirk. Alice's face turned petrified as I looked between her and Lucius. That's when I made a mental note to learn Spanish.

* * *

**AN: Now, if you find a way to figure out what Lucius said, you'll ruin the next couple of chapters to this story. So please keep it a secret to yourself and others so you can all enjoy the surprises my story has to offer ;)  
And to those that already know, I'm truly sorry, but you don't know why he said that so it will still be a surprise**

**This is the last chance to vote for my lame poll, so get to it (please)**

**Press the 'GO' button below and see where that takes you... :)  
****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	16. Déjà Vu

**YAYE! I'VE HIT MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS!! Thank you to EVERYONE that has helped me to my goal!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who knew what Lucius said in my last chapter, but kept it a secret like i asked, with the exception of those i shall not name #cough# AllisonxD, TeAm EdWaRd CuLlEn #****cough# ;)  
(i'm not mad, i actually found it funny for some weird unknown reason that is me)**

**So, this is where all the 'drama' begins, in a way. Enjoy X)**

**So now that all of my cheesy-ness is over:  
****Disclaimer: I'm starting to feel sorry that i own Lucius...**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Alice's face turned petrified as I looked between her and Lucius. I made a mental note to learn Spanish._

**Chapter 16 - Déjà Vu**

"Alice? What's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of her face trying to get her to answer. I saw her tense and Lucius looked at her harder, if that were even possible.

"Noth-nothing Bella. It, it's fine" Alice stammered. Something was up and I was going to find out no matter what. Lucius jumped down from the tree and walked over to us. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me away from Alice and closer to him. I looked up to him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important Bella. Just that she was going to upset you more if she pried about Eduardo. Isn't that right Alice?" I gazed over to her and noticed that she had composed herself, a little. She flashed a look at Lucius but turned back to me to answer so I thought nothing more of it.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella" Alice spoke with true warmth that I believed her. I smiled. Alice tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. Was she that upset about upsetting me that she couldn't even smile? I felt a bit guilty.

"Alice, I would like to talk to Bella alone if you don't mind" Alice looked at Lucius with anger. As her gaze flicked to me it turned to uncertainty. "Please Alice" Her gaze turned back to him and if looks could kill… But why would she be angry at Lucius? He hasn't done anything, has he?

Alice smiled a fake one. "Sure. I'll go back to the others, okay Bella?" It looked like Alice was trying to plead with me about something. I tried to understand what she was 'saying', but couldn't so I just said yes.

"Very good" Lucius sounded cheerful. "And remember what I said Alice" She gave him one last glare then turned to give me a hug.

"Be safe Bella" she whispered in my ear to low for Lucius to hear. But if he knew everything... Besides, I'll be with Lucius so of course I'm going to be safe. Alice let go hesitantly and shot me one last glance before taking off running.

"Now Bella" Lucius twirled me around so I was now facing him. "Let us go for a little walk" I smiled up at him. We finally have some alone time.

Lucius lead me through the trees into a clearing, crystallized by the snow. Stalactites of ice hung from the trees like their life depended on it. Little imprints from animals were in the snow, I could imagine them jumping around and playing. Lucius lead me around a group of trees to show a blanket and a few candles spread out against the white ground. I gasped; the candles shone brightly around the night air, creating a supernatural glow.

"Do you like it?" Lucius whispered in my ear with his lips lightly touching. I shivered at his touch and held my breath for some unknown reason. "Well?"

"I love it" I blurted out before I lost all coherent thoughts.

"That is good then" We sat down together on the blanket and looked out towards the clearing. I felt Lucius' eyes on me but did nothing. "Bella?" I slowly turned my gaze towards him. "There is something that I am supposed to tell you. That I've been dying to tell you for a long time now" Lucius took a deep breath in as I watched and waited for what this thing is. "Yo amor usted, Bella" I stared at Lucius trying to figure out what he just said. Why does he always have to speak in Spanish? Even if it is sexy… "I love you, Bella"

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw dropped. He really does love me. Lucius scoffed looking away, "How can I not love you?" He turned back to me, raising one hand and placing it on my cheek. "You are so beautiful Bella, more beautiful than twilight. You're gifted and unique in so many ways. Your power is something that has never existed before. You will think of others before yourself and you have made me fall in love with you. I want you Bella. I _need _you. I love you" Lucius finished.

I gawked at him with my mouth wide open. This perfect, gorgeous god loves me and I don't even deserve him. Lucius started to stroke his fingertips along my cheekbones, making me shiver. "Bella, say something please" I felt tears brim around my eyes, asking for permission to be let go. They did, of course, courtesy of Lucius. I collapsed into his chest and sobbed against him, gripping him like my life depended on it. "Bella? Shh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry" Lucius stroked my hair away from the tears leaking from my eyes.

"No, no. It's not that"

"Then please tell me what is upsetting you" he begged. I looked up to his golden gaze and held it before smiling. I raised my hand to his cheek as I told him,

"I love you, too" The smile that spread across my love's face stunned me beyond description. He dazzled me straight away in his eyes and smile. I hugged him close to me to make this moment last forever.

Lucius pulled back and beamed at me again. He then brought both of his hands up to cup my face and leaned closer to me. My breathing turned erratic and I mentally cursed it for not being able to control it. As our lips touch, I melted into his arms. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his hair, grasping him to me. I parted my lips slightly so I could breathe in his scent. And for a second there I got déjà vu. But not like the normal kind, like I was actually in another place at another time. It was _so_ strong too.

--

I was sitting down on the edge of a forest, a pick-up truck resting behind my back. There was someone else there, I could sense it, but my eyes were closed and I couldn't see who it was. I was feeling dizzy from something as I breathed in and out slowly. I raised my head, my eyes still closed, and heard a hollow ringing sound in my ears.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea" I heard the most beautiful voice sound. More beautiful than Lucius'. I tried to open my eyes and move, but I couldn't. I struggled and struggled but I wouldn't budge. It was like I had a front row seat in this 'experience' and nothing more.

"No, it was very interesting" I heard my voice sounding, but I wasn't controlling it.

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as _me!_" I heard that angelic voice sound again.

"I think I should've closed my eyes"

"Remember that next time"

"Next time!" I heard myself groan. I tried to move again and get away from this 'thing', but still found that it was useless. So I just gave up. Then I heard a radiant laugh fill the atmosphere, taking my breath away, even if it didn't show. "Show-off" 'I' muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella" he said quietly. As 'I' slowly opened them, I lost my breath. It flew out the window, never to be seen again. _The _most beautiful creature was right in my face. His beauty stunned my mind. Who is this man? He looks so familiar… "I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope"

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about"

"Show-off" I heard 'myself' mutter again. He smiled.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try" And then he took my face in his hands.

I stopped breathing.

This heavenly man hesitated before pressing his cold, marble lips very softly against 'mine'. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. And that was when I knew that I was still human here. My fingers reached up and knotted in his shining bronze hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted and I breathed in the most heavenly scent.

And then I 'woke' up.

--

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was still kissing Lucius when a burn in the back of my throat threatened to rip away from me to terrorize something. I tore away from him as I felt sweet blood rush down my throat and barely managed to smile at Lucius. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Ye-yes. I, I'm fine" I smiled weakly at him and got one in reply.

"Good, because that was one of the best things I have ever done" Was he serious? But I wasn't listening; I was trying to place a name to that angelic face I saw. His beauty still stunned me, and his scent; I'll always remember it. He looked so familiar too. Who was it?

Before I could think of anything else, Lucius pressed his lips against mine again, this time forcefully. Something had changed. In that short time I was somewhere else, it was like I had fallen out of love with Lucius. He seemed to sense something because he tensed and broke away, thank god. Wait, what was coming over me? I had only had a glimpse of another person and already I had fallen out of love with Lucius?

What was wrong with me? I had this perfect vampire with me, who loved me, who always put himself before me, and now I don't even care about him? No, that's not right.

"Bella?" I gave one look at Lucius and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Lucius" I whispered softly. "I can't do this" and I took off running back to the direction of the cabin.

As I bounded up to the cabin, everything was completely silent. I walked hesitantly inside, wondering what was wrong. As I stepped around the corner into the cabin, the floor creaked beneath my stepping and the next thing I knew I was being attacked from behind. It can't have been anyone bad because they made it through my shield and were constraining me in a death hold. I struggled and screamed to be let go, but a hand flung around and clamped itself over my mouth, making every sound that left it muffled and barely audible.

"Shh Bella, It's me, Ems" I stopped struggling simultaneously to Emmett's words. He released me and I flopped down to the ground which I thought I was standing on. "Sorry"

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Shut up Bella" I heard Rosalie screech from somewhere in the house.

"Bella," Alice started as she approached me, "There's something I have to tell you about Lucius"

"What?" I looked at her surprised and confused. By now everyone was surrounding me in the small hallway.

"Look, I have to tell you now before this hole in his power disappears"

"What are you talking about?" I felt Emmett's hand clasp around my mouth again, shutting me up so Alice could explain whatever it was she wanted me to know.

"Bella, he's…"

"What are you doing?" Everyone hurled around to find Lucius standing in the doorway. I heard everyone curse under their breath for some unknown reason. "Alice…" Lucius started, "Have you already forgotten what I told you? Or did you want me to?" I looked at everyone's faces, from one to the next, then back at Lucius. He was smiling at everyone menacingly. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle all looked down-right pissed, Rosalie and Esme looked petrified which made me feel scared. Something was going on that I didn't know about. Jasper's face was full of anger, sadness, grief and shock which didn't help the way I was feeling.

"Wha, what's going on?" I stuttered, hoping for an answer.

* * *

**CLIFFE!! :)**

**So, most of you are getting to the point where you think that Lucuis is... not so good.**

**'bout time, haha XD**

**Thank you, my faithful readers, once again for reading another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and arent, too, annoyed about the cliffe there ;)**

**Review and tell me what you are thinking about my story. The goods or the not so goods**


	17. Truth Revealed

**I'm back after a while with another chapter so read and find out what was up with the last cliffy**

**Disclaimer: Lucius is becoming a problem...**

**Previously:**

"_Wha, what's going on?" I stuttered, hoping or an answer._

**Chapter 17 – Truth Revealed**

"Nothing that you need to worry that pretty little mind of yours Bella" I frowned at his statement. Something was definitely up, just what? Lucius is acting so differently now, it's like I don't know who he is anymore.

"Bella…" I turned around to find Carlisle standing directly next to me.

"Now, now Carlisle. No need to be saying that now. Isn't that right?"

"Say what?" I asked confused. This was getting ridiculous. Lucius smiled at me and the atmosphere tensed more.

"Nothing Bella. Come, I want to show you something" Lucius reached out a hand for me to take.

"NO, Bella don't…" Emmett sounded

"She doesn't want to hear it. I know remember" Lucius stated tapping his head. "Now Bella, there is something I want to show you. You'll be impressed, I can tell you that" Lucius frowned slightly and retracted his hand. "Bella…" he started but I wasn't listening to him because someone was whispering in my ear.

"Bella, keep looking at Lucius. He doesn't know that I'm talking to you, so please, just listen…

"He's working for someone bad Bella. We don't know who or what his motives are. When Alice sprinted back to us, she said that Lucius threatened her in the forest when talking to you, but in Spanish so you wouldn't understand. Quick, nod your head" I did as Carlisle asked, listening to him not Lucius. "He's up to something Bella; you need to be extra careful when around him. He will try to get you alone for long periods of time, and that is what you have to avoid.

"His power, it doesn't work as well when he is thinking about you or talking to you, we don't know why or how, but we do know that he doesn't know about it. He also doesn't know about things that have passed and will never find out unless told so; that is why I am able to talk to you now. Whatever you do, _don't_ trust him. Now please Bella, say yes and be safe" Carlisle finished off his long speech which only took about 10 seconds. I stood there stunned for a while trying to take in all of what he had just said.

"Bella? What do you say?" Lucius' voice sounded in the silence. I felt a nudge in my back and quickly answered.

"Yes" I said looking into his eyes. They lit up with either excitement or amusement, I couldn't tell. Lucius held out his hand again which I took this time. I turned back to see the others with worried expressions and Carlisle nod. I smiled warmly at them all and followed Lucius' lead out the door. That's when my panic attack hit.

What did Carlisle mean when he said Lucius is working for someone bad? How would they know? Is this just them trying to get back at me because somehow they figured out I loved Lucius and not Edward? Did Lucius really threaten Alice that time in the forest? Is that why she looked so terrified? Where was he taking me anyway?

"You are going to enjoy this Bella, so don't worry" I realised that I was trembling in Lucius' arms back at that field from earlier. I looked up to Lucius and smiled, hoping to reassure him that I was fine. He smiled slyly back. I began to get nervous. What was that smile for? What is he going to do? And then I felt a change in the wind. The new direction blew lots and _lots_ of different, intense, delicious, mouth-watering and sweet smells from the north. I heard Lucius laugh menacingly as I took off running to find the source of the smell.

Nothing mattered now. Nothing could stand in my way from this smell. I sprinted as hard as I could and soon found myself growing closer to a series of lights. This was defiantly the source. Burning chaffed my throat and wouldn't leave. I needed something to drink and fast to sooth it. And this delectable smell would sure do that for me, I knew.

As I reached the outskirts of a small town, I ran into the shadows between to buildings. I sniffed the air as I stalked through the darkness of the alley way. I heard something laugh further off and began moving faster to see. As I rounded the corner of the first set of building, a smell hit me dead-on. I saw two people walking in the next alleyway across the street from my own. The smell teased me beyond no end to drink it now. But I would make this kill more fun and stalk it for a bit longer.

I leaped out of the alleyway and across the road to the next where the shadows there enveloped me. I landed without a sound and began to stalk my precious prey again. As I neared my food the more intense the burning was becoming, but as they turned around I stopped dead. One was a male with bronze coloured hair, the other a female with long brown hair reaching halfway down her back.

In that small time I paused, I was yanked from behind and my prey ran off scared. I screeched to be let go, but again I felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around my mouth to shut me up.

It was then that I realized what I had done, what I had almost done. Again. I flew around and hugged Emmett tight. I sobbed against his shoulder, but no tears made their way past the invisible barrier. The burning was still their but it had dimmed a bit so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I felt pairs of hands stroking my back comforting me.

"Bella, it's okay now. They're gone, they're safe" Esme cooed. I nodded and felt myself being picked up. I was silent and allowed to be carried as I watched and listened in over my family's conversation.

"We have to hurry. He still thinks Bella is feeding and doesn't know what's happened, yet" Alice's voice sounded frantic, like it could change at any time.

"Are you sure Alice?"

"Right now, yes. He's still focusing on Bella" Alice confirmed with uncertainty. "It's like he has created his own version of what's happening and is concentrating on that"

"That's good, in a way. How far is the Denali coven away?" Carlisle questioned. Who was the Denali coven? Were they someone that we could trust?

"They will arrive in 7minutes, us 3" Where were we going?

"That's good then. Rosalie, you are the fastest of us now; I need you to sprint ahead and met the Denali coven before they arrive to tell them what has happened. I only gave them the basics"

"Sure thing Carlisle" Rosalie gave me a look, one that I've never seen from her before, smiled, and left us behind.

"Alice, how are things looking?"

"So far so good Carlisle" I groaned as the burning in my throat increased. Everyone looked at me with concern written in their eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Throat" my voice sounded rough and hoarse. Was it that bad?

"Esme love, do you think you could find something for Bella to drink and meet us there?"

"Of course" I felt Esme grab my hand. "Be safe Bella" and she took off.

"This is fun squirt; saving your life and all. Again" Emmett's booming laughter surrounded us and I couldn't help but smirk at his boyishness. Emmett will always be the same, no matter what situation we are put in.

"Emmett, you must be quiet" I saw Emmett's face turn into a frown but he nodded still.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" I questioned; my voice still croaky.

"Where are going to a safe house, Bella. We need to get you away from here and fast. You just need to relax until we get there" Carlisle replied. I felt a wave of calm wash over me so I let it take me over as I lay limp into Emmett's arms.

"Thanks Jaz" I mumbled

"No worries, Bella" I saw Jasper give me a faint smile and he nodded in my direction, or at Emmett, I couldn't tell.

After running for about another minute or so, we found ourselves at a small house surrounded by trees. I'm getting sick of trees. They have been everywhere lately.

"Good, we're here" I heard Carlisle say.

"Finally, Bella was beginning to way me down" Emmett joked. I smacked him playfully in the arm smiling. He set me down, or rather threw me down to make his point. "Whoops" I huffed and stood up, brushing the dirt off my jeans glaring at Emmett the whole time. He raised his hands in surrender and laughed.

"Ehhh-mett? Behhh-llahh?" Jasper cat-called us from the doorway. Emmett's laugh roared louder and I pouted. Emmett made his way into the house but I stopped dead when I smelt blood. I turned around frantically and found Esme with two deer lying limp in her arms. I hungrily snatched one and sunk my teeth into its flesh. Barely warm blood trickled down my throat and soothed some of the burning. I finished and thanked Esme as she handed me the next one. We walked into the house together and sat down on a couch. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already waiting for us.

"What happened after you left Bella? What did Lucius make you do?" I thought back to when Lucius lead me away from the only security I have left in my life; my family.

"He, I… I, Lucius said that I was going to enjoy this. He said I would. He told me not to worry. And then when he smiled at me…" I shivered as I remembered that smile, "I, I think he changed the direction of the wind because I felt it move. And then I smelt it in the air, and I took off. Then you guys were there with me" I watched as they all took in what I said and Carlisle slowly nodded. "What's happening, Carlisle? Why is everything turning to crap?"

"I don't know yet Bella, I'm sorry" He was apologizing to me?

"But this is my entire fault. How can you say sorry to me? If I hadn't run away in the first place, I would've never met that creep" I can't believe I fell in love with him. Now it all sounds ridiculous. "I'm sorry" I muttered.

"Oh Bella, none of this is your fault. By his actions, we all believe that he would've come no matter what; wether that be by force or deception. None of this is your cause Bella" I smiled at Carlisle. He could always make me feel loved, like a father is supposed to do.

The flames of the fire flickered as air blew in the small house, introducing the presence of someone.

"Carlisle," Rosalie entered the room followed by four more vampires. Carlisle stood up and greeted the new vampires, asking them to sit.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "This is Tanya," the most beautiful vampire out of the four stood up and offered her hand to me which I shook, "The leader of the Denali coven"

"It's good to finally meet you Bella, although the circumstances aren't the best" I scoffed in my head; no kidding. Tanya smiled at me so I smiled back.  
"This is Kate," Tanya continued. The smallest of the four stood up as we shook hands and she sat back down, "This here is Eleazar," I shook Eleazar's hand politely although I have to admit, I wasn't enjoying this completely, "And this is Carmen" The last female stood up and I shook her hand before we both sat down.

"Where's Irina?" Emmett asked. Who's Irina? The entire Denali coven looked at me and I would've blushed but, you know, no blood. Kate was the one to speak up.

"She didn't want to come because Bella was the reason for her mate's death" I chocked a little at that. Everyone's gaze had now flicked to me and I lowered my head. I shrugged to let everyone know that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who was Irina's mate?" Esme asked.

"Laurent. I believe you've meet him before" Tanya responded. Laurent, why did that name sound so familiar?

"Laurent? The dude got it on with Irina?" Emmett laughed and everyone shot him a look. "Sorry"

"Yes, well… he died. Something to do with werewolves and such" Kate flicked her hand like she didn't care about the matter. Wait, werewolves? Then I realised. Jake… he killed Laurent. That's right. I remember being in a field somewhere, wolves leapt out of the trees when Laurent was confronting me about something. They chased and killed him.

My surprise was wiped out completely by Alice's gasp. It rocked through the silence as we waited for her vision to end creating a more than tense atmosphere. "Oh no…" she started as she came back. "No no no no. Carlisle," She looked at him with frantic eyes. We waited silently as she said the two words we all dreaded most. "He knows…"

* * *

**ARGH! Lucius knows what has happened! **_**Finally**_**…**

**What's going to be happening in the next chapter? Don't ask me because I actually don't know yet since,**

**I have **_**the**_** most BIGGEST writers block you will ever know! And it sucks big.**

**So I might be a **_**tad**_** bit longer at posting up the next chapter and I'm TRULY sorry if that disappoints you. It may be around a week plus so don't get your hopes up too high about me posting up soon.**

**Sorry again**

* * *


	18. Lost Fight

****

Sorry it's taken so long for me to post up this chapter but it was kind of hard to post this since i had no internet. You know how moving house is,

everything goes in the right box, clearly labled. But your stupid younger brother swapped the lables as a prank so you lost basically all internet appliances. Let alone the fact that you older brother was away all week snowboarding and he's the only one in the family that know's how the internet is set up so when i found all the pieces, i was still screwed.

**But you know how family life is 8/**

**Anyways... here is the next chapter you've all been anxiously waiting for :)**

**Previously:**

"_Oh no…" she started as she came back. "No no no no. Carlisle," She looked at him with frantic eyes. We waited silently as she said the two words we all dreaded most. "He knows…"_

**Chapter 18 – Lost Fight**

"We need to hurry then. Tanya, do you all know what has happened and why you are here?"

"We do Carlisle, yes" she responded.

"I can't thank you enough," Carlisle said with purity, "But right now I need you all to be ready for the worst"

"The worst?" I was confused. "What's happening?" I asked anyone that would dare answer. I knew that Lucius was coming, but they seemed to know more than that.

"You don't need to worry about that right now Bella. You already know that Lucius is coming?" Carlisle said. I nodded quickly. "We don't know what's going to happen, he's blocking Alice from seeing anything and so we need to be prepared for the worst. As he said, he is the strongest vampire to ever exist" I nodded again, scared this time. What if he hurt them? I will kill Lucius if he so much as touched one of them.

"He'll be here in 2 minutes, 23 seconds" Alice voice was freakily calm, no doubt with the help of Jasper.

"Everyone please, go outside and be ready. We don't know what to expect"

"Wait…" Alice voice sounded unsure again. She was pulled into a vision again so we all had to wait for what she was going to say. "Oh god…"

"What?" Jasper shook Alice gently.

"It's not just him. There's more. I'm sorry, I don't know who they are"

"More? How can there be more? He only just decided to come now" Jasper sounded perplexed.

"I think, I think he knew that it would end up in this situation, although he didn't know how, so he had time to plan this just in case it did"

"That's not good…" Jasper sounded the obvious.

"Look, we don't have enough time to muck around"

"Rosalie's right, file outside, now, please" Everybody filed out of the house and stood in lines. From left to right in front stood Eleazar, Rosalie, Carlisle (standing a bit in front) Esme and Carmen. Behind Rosalie stood Emmett and behind Esme stood Jasper with me in between the two behind Carlisle. Tanya stood to the left of the lines in the middle and Kate to the right in the middle with Alice between Carlisle and I.

"15 seconds" Alice sounded. The air around us turned tense and strained as we waited for the attack.

"Bella, don't worry about your shield, the ones you love are surrounding you. We are all here to protect you" Carlisle told me. I was about to reply when clapping sounded in the too close distance. Lucius came out of the trees followed by a short girl and average guy, both vampires. My shield flew up.

"They are just like you said, Lucius" The short girl laughed. The other one smiled but made no attempt at a sound.

"Of course they are, love" Lucius replied. Love? He was playing me all along. So it really was all just a little game. But didn't he say 'there is something that I am _supposed_ to tell you' and not 'there is something I _want _to tell you'. I should've known from the beginning and taken the hint. "Yes you should've, Bella. It would've made everything so much easier. On both our parts" Lucius winked at me referring to the kiss.

"You pig" I spat at him. All three of them laughed at me this time, completely amused. But then I remembered what happened during that kiss; that other vampire I saw, the scent that will stay with me forever, the tussled bronze hair, his golden eyes. Wait, those eyes…

"Yes Bella, you're on to something, what about those eyes?" Lucius laughed at me and I glared back at him. "Oh please, don't mind me, go on" But I had already lost my thoughts.

"Enough of this Lucius," the male yelled, "Are you going to bring her with us or just stand there and play your silly games?" Lucius laughed again before answering.

"Yes, yes Alec. Hold your tongue. We will get what we came for," Lucius smiled at me, "No worries about that" I glared back.

"Lucius, I trusted you old friend. And you deceive me like this?"

"Oh please Carlisle. I knew about this all along. Back then when we first met was just the beginning of this fun game"

"So everything you told us was a lie?" Carlisle fought back.

"Not my story, no. That was the truth. Everything else, pretty much. Ha! You believed me too! I must admit, I am a brilliant actor" he was, but that just makes him even more revolting. "You know, I found it quite amusing when I found out about this little meeting you were all having. I found Jane and Alec here straight away and they laughed with me" They all chuckled again just to prove their point. Lucius quietened down but still had a sly smile on his lips.

Then something happened. Nobody knew what was going on and before anyone knew what, Kate was on the ground squirming. I looked up to see Jane smiling at her. "What are you doing?" my voice sounded quiet but everyone heard. They all shot looks at Jane while Carmen comforted her friend on the ground.

"That, is what you get for thinking about what Kate was"

"What are you talking about?" Tanya shot at Lucius with so much venom I was silently proud I had someone like her on my side.

"Well, if you must know, she was going to charge right up to me and rip my head off. Pretty quick and simple, I must admit, but bloody stupid. I just had Jane attack her before she could attack me" Lucius' snort bounded us as we unconsciously closed together tighter to protect each other. "Jane, would you…" Jane nodded and looked back at the rest of us smiling. Kate slowly stood up with the help of Carmen and Jasper.

"Lucius…" Alec warned.

"Yes, yes. Now, this is where the fun begins" he smiled deviously at all of us before raising his hands horizontal to the ground palms up, smile still in tacked. Objects started growing in his hands. They slowly started taking shape and began to shine in the different light. As he carefully crafted the objects, they began to take the shape of blades. "You see these," Lucius raised them higher so we could all see his creations, "These are exact replicas of the blades that killed my padres. But with a hint of me in them"

"Blades can not harm us Lucius" Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh, but these can" Lucius smiled at us all again and that's when we all broke down into a crouch. Growls ripped through the air. "Ha ha, this is quite, how would you put it? Hilarious! Indeed, quite. You see, these blades have the strength of out precious skin, it is made of werewolves teeth so it tears through anything, like our skin, with ease. Oh, and did I mention they are coated in our venom? Very poisonous stuff that" Lucius finished with a smile while Jane and Alec laughed.

"Alec, would you do the honours?"

"Of course" Alec smiled at us and something changed. Something began to creep up on us, slowly and craftily. We could see it faintly approaching, a white mist crawling its way in our direction. As it reached us, we all froze in our positions. This thing held us tight. I tried to struggle against it, but no matter what I did, nothing worked. We were frozen.

Time seemed to freeze for a spilt moment more before Lucius threw his hands forward, making the blades follow his lead and collide with the bodies of Tanya and Kate. Our eyes looked at them without our doing so and we watched with both shock and terror.

The blades were poking out the backs of their bodies. Both of them were free from the invisible hold and staggered backwards a bit looking dazed before collapsing to the ground. Lucius laughed raising his arms which caused both Tanya and Kate to fly up into the air where they stayed hovering. Lucius made a movement with his hands which had the effect of ripping both Tanya's and Kate's left arm off. Both of them screeched in agony while the rest of us could do nothing but look on in horror.

"Amazing. I love your power baby" Jane bounced over to where Lucius was staring at his work and leaped into his arms. He sighed and put her pouting form down. I tried to laugh at the look on her face but couldn't.

"I know" he simply said. "But you, Alec, I must admit, not making them move or talk is quite and effective power. Although I still know what they are thinking. Ooo, Bella, I know someone else who can read minds. I bet you'll love him!" Lucius laughed evilly making my skin crawl. "Too bad you don't remember who it is though" Lucius pouted and put a sad look on his face before laughing again.

Lucius raised his hands again which caused the floating bodies of Tanya and Kate to travel right to him. He set their bodies on the ground on their knees n a bowing gesture and laughed at them. He reached out to stroke Tanya's face. "You know Tanya, it's a shame you're so beautiful. I could've had a lot more fun killing you if you looked like Kate here" Lucius flung his hand out which collided with Kate's face with the sound of thunder. A smile grew on Lucius' from ear to ear. "Oh, what's that? You want me to spear your lives?" We watched and saw Kate's head bob up and down. "You'll do anything?" Her head moved up and down again. I saw Tanya turn to glare at Kate but that's all she could do. "Oh, don't be so angry poor Tanya, she only wants to live after all" Lucius laughed racked through us all. "So Kate," Lucius turned back to her, "You'll really do anything huh?" I watched as her head bobbed up and down again. I can't believe she was giving in like this.

"Lucius, baby, what are you getting at?" Jane's sickly sweet voice asked.

"You'll see love, you'll see" he replied smirking. "Now Kate, what would you do?... Oh really?... ooo, that's sounds nice… I like it" Next thing I knew, Eleazar and Carmen were now kneeling in front of Lucius too. "Are you sure Kate?" Kate's head nodded furiously. What had she told him? "Very well…" Lucius ripped the blades out of Tanya and Kate and held them in his hands. "This should be fun" Then Lucius raised the blades above his head and flung them down fast. No sound was made.

My family, crouched there and helpless under Alec's power, watched as Lucius sliced both of Eleazar and Carmen's head off so Kate would live. That was what she was telling him? She sacrificed Eleazar and Carmen for her _own bloody life_! WHAT THE HELL! How _could _she!? They were her family! I would never do something like that to my family.

Lucius' laughed boomed again but all we could do was, well, nothing. Except watch as Eleazar and Carmen's body dropped to the ground, their heads rolling off to the side. Lucius forced us all to watch it.

Tanya turned to Kate and slapped her. Lucius, Jane and Alec laughed at them both. "This is most entertaining Lucius, you're right" Alec smacked Lucius on the shoulder.

"As always dear friend. But you know, why don't I just finish the job" Next thing I knew, the bodies of Eleazar and Carmen burst into flames. Thick purple smoke surrounded their bodies and floated up into the night's air. As the flames died down, a pile of ashes lay still for a while before being blown away by the wind. But what I didn't know was where Tanya and Kate had gone. "Oops," Lucius faked a frown, "I guess they were too close to the flames" Lucius kept on looking innocent while Jane and Alec broke down in laughter.

He killed them too? Why? Oh god, this is all my fault. What did I do wrong?

"Simple Bella, were born. What bigger sin was there than you being born?" The threes laughter rocked through my body completely terrifying me. My family growled at them, but that didn't make me feel better. "Oh, stop self pitying yourself Bella. No one cares" my family growled again. I smiled in my head at them for protecting me this way. "Fine, whatever, your 'family' cares about you, so what? Jane love, shut her thoughts up would you, wait, you can't?" I looked at Lucius confused. Then at Jane who was staring intently at me. Was she trying to do to me what she was doing to Kate? "Yes, she is. Not succeeding that's for sure" Lucius scoffed.

"It's her mind, right babe?" Jane sounded.

"No kidding Sherlock" Lucius laughed at her and Alec frowned. "Oh please Alec, don't try to defend your sister, it'll do you no good. Now release Bella for me" At his words a felt myself being free. I tried to turn my head and I turned it. I looked around to find Jasper and Emmett staring brutally at Lucius. I could see that Jasper was struggling a bit from the emotions and reached a hand out to him. But it stopped mid-air. I tried to move my arm, anywhere, but it was frozen, again.

I turned to find Lucius staring at me. "Come here would you Bella" he smiled at me and I found myself walking in his direction. I struggled against his mental hold as much as I could. I fought and managed to hold off for a little bit before Lucius had enough and lifted me off the ground bringing me to him. "Now Bella," he began, "If you want your family to live, you will do as I say. Have you got that?" I nodded viciously. If there was any chance that I could save my family, unlike Kate who killed hers, I would take it. "Good. Now, you will come to Volterra with me. We will travel by plane. Have you got that?" I nodded again without hesitation. "Good. When we are anywhere in public, you will not breathe a sound unless I say otherwise. Have you got that?" once again I nodded. "Very good Bella. Now," he said turning to my family behind me, "You will be coming with us to Volterra. Alec will have you under his power so you will have no choice but to follow. Now, shall we go?"

* * *

**So, Lucius is part of the Volturi. Weird...**

**Leave me a review if that chapter was good or not, i really want to know so i can improve**


	19. The Flight

**So im back with yet another chapter for you all.**

**Im sorry for posting up late again, but exams are going on and i have to study so no time for writing or anything else basically. But ill try to post the next chapter up faster than i did this 1**

**So read and hopefully you'll enjoy**

**Disclaimer: This goes to the rest of my story. I OWN NOTHING (but Lucius)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_You will be coming with us to Volterra. Alec will have you under his power so you will have no choice but to follow. Now, shall we go?"_

**Chapter 19 – The Flight**

I sat in the seat next to Lucius on the private jet with Jane and Alec sitting behind me. Carlisle and Esme sat across from me with Jasper and Alice behind them and Emmett and Rosalie behind them. We were all safe, for now. But why were we going to Volterra? What is Volterra anyway? I feel like I should know.

"And that you should, Bella" I felt Lucius' cold breath on my neck making me shiver. "Volterra is where the Volturi live, in Italy. They are the kings of the supernatural world. They give us rules and punish those who break them"

"Who are you? Really?" Lucius looked confused at me before his eyes flickered to life.

"Here we go again…" I heard Alec murmur in the seat behind me.

"Why, I am Lucius Boumbalis, The Head Guard of the Volturi. I give advice to the rulers. I am there number one body guard. I create what they want and destroy what they don't. And, most importantly, I am the reason for them lasting this long" he finished proud smiling with his chin up in the air. I heard a sigh behind me and snickered.

"Why do you do it? Why not just overthrow the Volturi?" Lucius studied me once over thinking of an answer.

"It's boring, simple. Being a god is boring; all you do is sit there bossing and commanding. I prefer the action" No doubt, after what he did to Tanya and the others. "They deserve to be over-thrown though; they are so weak and pathetic. Oh, and to give you a little hint," Lucius leaned closer to my ear to whisper so only I could hear, "I was lying" I pulled back. Lying about what? He pulled me closer and answered. "Kate never wanted her family to die. In fact, she told me she would die _for _them" I felt my eyes go wide but felt instantly restrained. I was being held against my will again. That son of a… "Funny isn't it? I made it all look like she wanted them to die instead so she could live. What better way to die than knowing someone you loved didn't love you, that they were, in fact, the cause of your death" Lucius pulled back and smiled at me.

I shook slightly as tears made their way to my eyes. One slowly slid its way down my cheek where Lucius wiped it up with his thumb and licked it off in one smooth movement. I made a disgusting look and turned around to see my family all looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"They all love you" Lucius broke me from my thoughts. "Satan knows why, but they do"

"I know they do. I love them too" Lucius grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He studied my eyes for something before crashing his lips to mine. I tried with all my might to pull away but Lucius held me in a fierce grip, one that I could never break. I felt his lips move against mine but I just stayed there, despising this moment of not being in control. Anger boiled under my skin, waiting to be let go. Lucius finally sensed that I wasn't enjoying this and pulled back. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed at him, throwing my arms around trying to make contact with his face. I did, of course, in an ear-splitting noise that trembled its way through the small confines of the jet. I smiled to myself at his I watched the shock make its way around Lucius' features.

Lucius grabbed onto my wrists, holding them securely at my side. "Now, what did I say about not talking unless I say so? Hmm?" I remembered back to what I was told. If I broke the rules, my family would die. "That's right. Now shut up, I did nothing" I glared at him, you bloody liar. Lucius smiled at me, "It's what I'm good at"

"No one must love you then" Lucius looked fiercely at me before turning away.

"I got 'er behind us" I looked at him, bewildered. He really has no one. "Shut up, think about something else"

"Or what?" I threatened. He gazed at me, then over my shoulder. "Why don't you just block me then?"

"Fine, I will" Lucius sulked. It was actually funny. After what he had done earlier today, he was now sulking about having no one to love him. It's like he has a split personality. If I could just get on his good side…

When he didn't turn around, I knew that he had taken my advice and was now sulking to himself, not listening to me. So now I had time to think about how to get out of here.

I looked around slowly, not wanting to draw attention. There was Lucius, Jane, Alec, and two other people here that I didn't know. Those two were dressed in long black robes for some unknown reason. Looked kind of gothic to me. There heads were covered by a hood which also covered their faces. I looked over to my family, one by one. Carlisle was studying me carefully. I smiled to reassure him I was fine. Esme smiled warmly at me but nothing more. I mean, what else could we do? Alice had a gag over her mouth from talking too much which made me laugh once, so like Alice. Jasper held concern in his eyes so I mouthed that I was okay. He understood and smiled. I looked at Rosalie and saw that same expression I saw when she took off to find the Denali coven. I still couldn't place what it was so I just smiled. I seemed to be smiling a lot lately. Now Emmett was another story. As soon as I looked at him, he pulled a face which made him look like a cross between Michael Jackson and Chuck Norris. I cracked up and getting looks from everybody. Emmett's booming laughter filled the confined space.

One of the people in black coats came up to me with a raised hand ready to slap me. When they reached me they flung their arm out. It was stopped centimetres from my face by Lucius' hand.

"Did I tell you to do that, Santiago?" Lucius didn't even bother to look at him while he asked the question. "Well?"

"N-n-no, no Sir Lucius" Sir Lucius? I scoffed and got a glare from this, Santiago person.

"Then why did you act out on a command I never gave?" again Lucius kept peering out the window, not even bothering to turn around. He sounded bored and frankly, so was I.

"Because Sir, she was communicating with the others" Santiago spoke with a bit more confidence.

"Is that so?" Lucius continued not to care much.

"Yes sir"

"Santiago?"

"Sir?"

"Apologize to Bella and bugger off. You're annoying me" I couldn't help but smile at Lucius' power over Santiago, even if a while go it was against me. I found it quite funny that he did all that, not even bothering to hide his tediousness. I heard a few snickers behind me too.

"Sir…" I looked up to find Santiago trying to plead with 'Sir' so they could reason. Then Santiago randomly hit himself in the face. I laughed again, and some of my family members joined in too. It was a hilarious sight.

"Santiago, do it now before I make you hit yourself hard enough that you'll go flying out a window and crash down to earth. And I _won't _come back to get you" Everybody started laughing at Santiago. This was just too hilarious. Something to change the pace of hate and anger, laughter.

"I-I, I'm so-rry Sir" Santiago stuttered.

"Not me you fool, her" Lucius finally turned around and pointed to me.

"I-I-I, I'm, so, s-so sor-ry uh, mad-dam" Santiago stammered hard. He was clearly nervous with everyone laughing at him and his 'Sir' making a bigger fool of him. I kind of felt a bit sorry for the guy. I mean, he was trying his hardest after all.

"That's better. Now go" Lucius flicked his hand in a dismissive manner and I could tell Santiago was more than happy to leave.

"What was all that about 'Sir'?" I smirked up at Lucius. He looked down at me frustrated.

"Santiago is a pupil of mine. I'm teaching him to use his powers, although he never tends to think before he acts" Lucius looked lost in thought so I left it at that, for a while. Just get on his good side Bella.

"What about the other one?" I asked flicking my head over to wear the other black coat sat. He hadn't made a sound or moved an inch in the time I've seen him. Did he move at all?

"Him? That's Felix. He does nothing special so he just tends to sit and sulk to himself. He's good in a fight though, I must admit" I looked over to Felix again who now had a small smile dance on his lips, no doubt remembering a fight that they had fought and won. Good side Bella, good side. I took a deep breath in before asking him the question that's been really bugging me for a while.

"Why are you taking us to Volterra?" Lucius looked sceptically at me but shrugged and answered.

"The master wants you to be his personal body guard. He's says that Chelsea doesn't do a very good job. But she's kept him alive for this long has she not? He said to get you at any means possible" I tried to forget the images of the Denali coven dying before my helpless eyes and composed myself. Some of the others let out a small whimper though.

"So, why bring my family?" Lucius chuckled once without humour.

"Family reunion. You were planning to raid Volterra to get him back anyway, so why not just take you right to him"

"Family reunion? With this Edward guy right?" Lucius looked at me and laughed.

"You really have forgotten him, haven't you?" Lucius continued to laugh at me and I turned away feeling awkward. I know I should remember this Edward. But why? Who was he? "Eduardo…" Lucius scoffed. "What a gay name" Lucius shook his head slowly laughing softly.

"Edward… he's so good-looking" I heard Jane say in a dream-like voice. Lucius pretended to clear his throat. "I-I, I mean, he's so average-looking" Jane caught herself, but a little too late.

"You know Jane, you should appreciate me more often. You're lucky I even notice you" Lucius didn't even bother to turn around. Instead he sighed.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Lucius. I love you baby, not what's-his-name" Jane reached over the seat and put her hands on Lucius shoulders. He shrugged her off simply and I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh.

"Sir Lucius, we're here" I felt us touch down to the ground.

"I know Santiago" Lucius breathed. "Bella, get up" Lucius grabbed my shoulder and yanked me up by it. I glared at him but only saw the back of his head as he began walking away. "And you lot" he turned around to point at my family, "You will follow on your own free will and keep quiet, or I'll just drag you in. Your choice" Lucius began to walk away and clicked his fingers. Felix and Santiago stood and followed Lucius outside with me following. Two Black cars and a blood red car were parked outside the hanger, their doors open awaiting their passengers. I heard someone whistle behind me and turned to find Rosalie with and impressed look on her face.

"Santiago, Jane, take Esme, Rosalie and Alice with you. Alec, Felix, take Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett with you" Lucius turned to face my family once again. "Emmett, I will personally kill Rosalie if you act out on that thought, same with you Jasper, except it will be Alice of course" Emmett and Jasper growled menacingly at Lucius but he just shook it off and laughed. "You four, take them in the Rolls-Royce while I take Bella in the Bugatti" Lucius smiled at me and I could help but shiver. "Go now" the others took off in the direction of their vehicles.

"How much did this car cost?" I asked as I walked up to it and stroked the paintjob lightly and curiously.

"Free, of course. But if you were to buy it at a dealer, it would be around 1.7 million, depends on country bought" He looked smug while I felt my face turn into shock. Lucius chuckled at me. I frowned slightly. Nothing has gone right ever since I meet him. And the past couple days have been the worst I can remember, Lucius being the reason for it all. I just wish now that he was dead so it would all go away.

* * *

**Another chapter wrapped.**

**I can happily say now that Edward will be in the next chapter so start bouncing up and down on your seats and get excited**

**Leave a review or pm to tell me what you think. If i can improve, yada yada yada.**

**Oh, and if you want to know what the cars look like, i have their pictures on my profile for you all**


	20. Reunited

**Im sorry everyone for taking long again. Im here to warn you again, exams are here so i wont be updating for long periods of time. Im sorry again.**

**Edward makes an appearance in this chapter so be happy!! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Nothing has gone right ever since I meet him. And the past couple days have been the worst I can remember, Lucius being the reason for it all. I just wish now that he was dead._

**Chapter 20 – Reunited**

Lucius drove the Bugatti with ease, turning around every corner at speeds easily over 150miles. The others followed us behind, and by the looks of things, peacefully too. I was surprised at myself for not lashing out at Lucius while he was driving. He has done so much to me, my family, and the Denali coven. Wasn't there also one that didn't come? Irina her name was. What would happen to her now? Her whole family is gone now because of me. They didn't even know me and yet the stood by and tried to protect me from Lucius, costing them their lives. And they died thinking their own sister betrayed them.

We wound our way up and around a mountain to the peak which was the city Volterra. As we reached a closed gate, a guard stopped us. He knocked on our window softly so Lucius wound it down. The guard peered inside and shock took over his character. "Consentirmi l'entrata" Lucius spoke the language perfectly.

"Certamente, sire. Immediatamente, sire" the guard replied. He stood up and waved his hand to his mates to allow us through. The guard looked behind us and saw the other twos cars waiting patiently. "Tutte le tre automobili, sire?"

"Sì"

"Certamente, sire. Buono giorno, sire" The guard nodded his head and Lucius the same before driving off through the open gates.

The city was beautiful. The buildings were all made the same way but with different designs, making it more attractive. The pavement looked to be centuries old and yet they were perfect, not a stone out of place or a chipped one on the side. We drove further into the city, people parting their ways to make room for us through the small streets. After a while the street in front of us turned out into an open area where a fountain lay still in the middle.

Lucius turned to the left as we took off slowly, avoiding many people. The burning in my throat was noticeable now. But as before, sweet warm blood trickled down my throat, putting out the fire. "Thank you" I whispered. I saw Lucius nod his head but that was all. We rounded another street into the shadows. There were less people here. That was weird. Lucius drove for about a minute before turning off into a street with absolutely no humans in it, but there were more with black coats here. Does that mean we're getting close?

"Yes, we are here now" Lucius echoed before turning one last corner that put us before a striking castle. Pure medieval. Lucius stopped the car in a car park and waited as the two Rolls-Royce parked parallel to us on either side. I saw Santiago almost jump out of the car as he parked it, Jane right behind him.

".God. I swear! She never shuts up!" Jane complained. I peered into the car and found Alice sitting smugly in the middle of the backseat. I noticed a smile spread across my face from ear to ear. Lucius chuckled.

"That's the punishment you two get for annoying me" Santiago's face turned into a frown and Jane pouted.

"Baby, what did I do?" She moved closer to Lucius and hugged him. He sighed and kissed her briefly.

"Nothing love, just toying with you" Jane's face turned up in a smile while mine turned down into a frown. Jane is such a suck up.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice all jumped out of the car and rested against it. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett climbed out of theirs where they went over to embrace the partners. Alec and Felix hopped out next and walked over to where Lucius was standing.

"What do you want us to do know Lucius?" Alec asked.

"Everyone, block your thoughts from Eduardo. I have told Aro all about their history," he started motioning towards me, "And he doesn't want him knowing Bella is here just yet. Now, follow me" and so everyone trailed behind Lucius as he lead us into the castle.

We passed through a large hall with statues against the wall and blood red carpet leading its way into three different directions. One veers off to the left where a human receptionist sat. Another straight ahead through a pair of doubled doors. And the last veers off to the right where it disappears into another long hallway.

"Take them all with you through to the throne room. Aro wishes to speak with them. They won't try anything so don't worry about that. After their conversation with Aro, Eduardo will lead them into Feeding Room 2" Santiago, Jane, Alec and Felix all nodded as they began to lead my family through the double doors. Lucius lead me over to a seat across from the _human_ receptionist. I growled softly to control myself and she looked up in shock. I held my breath as her cheeks flooded with that delicious blood of hers.

"Sir Lucius, would you like anything?" there goes that 'Sir Lucius' thing again. What was it, like a title or something?

"No Tiffany" Lucius replied bored as he sat down next to me.

"Of course, Sir" the receptionist looked back down to her work, whatever that was. I sat there curiously looking around the room when I heard his voice. It sounded cracked and muffled, not what a normal vampire's voice would sound like.

"Who is that?" I asked Lucius

"Aro, the leader of the three kings"

"Oh…" I listened through the door intriguingly to hear the confrontation going on.

"…_Esme, I don't believe we've met. I must say, you have done yourself good Carlisle, old friend"_ I heard a nervous laugh come from Carlisle.

"_I have, Aro. I'd also like to introduce you to Jasper and Emmett, my sons, and Alice and Rosalie, my daughters"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all"_ there was a pause and some shuffling._ "My, Carlisle, you have a wonderful family. And I must say, Edward had been very good to us here"_

"_Edward is here?" _Carlisle tried to put some surprise into his voice and managed superbly.

"_Oh, that's right, you didn't know. My apologies old friend. Yes he his. In fact, Edward?"_ Aro called out. There was a door being opened, some shuffling and some gasps.

"_Edward…" _More shuffling and I heard a few sobs too.

"_Hey brother, how you been?" _and then I heard his voice.

"_Okay I guess. Nothing special has happened so, you know…"_ That voice, that's the voice I heard from that flashback I had. That was Edward? The bronzed haired, golden gazed, the firm grip, the god? That was what Edward looked liked? I hungrily sniffed at the air but the only thing I could smell was that stupid human.

"_I'm sorry friends, but I am expecting someone very soon. Edward, if you could lead your family to Feeding Room 2 please"_

"_Of course, Aro" _There was more shuffling and noises as my family and Edward left the room.

"Come, we need to go now" Lucius grabbed onto my arm and lifted me off the seat. I followed him to the double doors and could begin to feel my shield flicker. "There is no threat here, Bella" For some reason, my shield obeyed him and died away.

There was a click in the room on the other side, presumably another door closing, and that was when Lucius opened the double doors. The room was the size of a hall, if not bigger. There were more of those cloaked figures in here. Then Edward's scent hit me in the face like a bullet. I closed my eyes and breathed it in hungrily. It was the same one. The exact same one as my flashback, just stronger. Much, much stronger.

"Isabella" Aro sounded chirpily. I snapped my eyes open to find a man approaching me with arms open. It looked like his skin was transparent and flaky, yet, it still looked smooth. His eyes were grey and so was his hair a bit. Aro reached forward and grabbed my hands in his own, his eyes closing. "Nothing" he whispered after a while. Aro's eyes opened and he studied me carefully. "You were right, Lucius" Aro appraised him.

"Of course, Master. Have you not yet learnt to trust me fully?" Aro waved his hand dismissively.

"Please, Lucius, I trusted you centuries ago" Aro smiled at me. "Welcome Isabella, to Volterra"

"Uh, thanks" Aro continued to give me that creepy smile.

"Now Isabella, I would like to introduce you to my brothers" Two vampires that had the same kind of skin as Aro approached us. "This, my dear, is Caius" the one named Caius reached out a hand which I shook. He grunted and pulled away, then stalked back up a set of stairs where three thrones were placed and he sat down on the left one. "This is Marcus" Marcus looked at me then turned away. He grabbed my hand in a bored manner and shook it once, before going to sit down on the right throne sighing.

"Master, what do you have me do?" Aro looked at Lucius in thought. "Of course" Lucius bowed his head respectfully, something I didn't know he knew, and pursued across the room to a door on the right which he went through.

"Now Isabella, my dear, how was your trip here? Did Lucius treat you with deference?" I thought about that for a moment.

"They way here, yes. The process, no"

"Oh, my dear, what happened?" Aro asked with fake concern, no doubt. I shuddered as I remember the heads of my family's friends.

"He killed four of my family's friends"

"Oh dear, which ones were they, do you know?" complete fake concern.

"The Denali coven" Aro's eyes did turn as big as plates, so he was truly surprised.

"Which member's, do you know dear? I had great respect for the Denali coven, as well as Carlisle's, because of their diet" There was something in Aro's voice. It sounded like he was, curious? But he still didn't truly care.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen" as I spoke their names, a pang of guilt flooded me with each one.

"No! And what about dear Irina?"

"She wasn't there. I'm not sure what's happening with her" I hope she was okay.

"Well, I must admit, that is sad news, but I have brought you here for a reason and I intend to say it. I have brought you here for a proposition, Isabella" Aro wasted no time with grieving. It either wasn't his thing or he just didn't care. I would say a mix of both.

"What is it Aro?"

"I would like you to become my own personal bodyguard. How does that sound?" I thought about that for a moment.

"What would I get out of it?"

"She's rude Aro, why would you want that _thing_ in our castle, much less protect you?" Caius sneered.

"Silence brother. She is rude yes, but that always make up in battles. They are always more feisty. Now Isabella," he turned back to me, "You would get to be apart of the Guard, which every vampire should be honoured to be apart of. You will be next in command, next to Lucius. You will have access to anything you could ever want" Anything I wanted?

"Anything?" Aro nodded his head once while I thought about that. "What about Edward?"

"Edward!" Aro kind of half yelled, half scoffed. "Why in the world would you want him!?" Most of the people in the room let off a few snickers. I turned away slightly in embarrassment. "My dear, do you even know…" Aro couldn't finish because he was cut off but that beautiful, captivating voice that I so longed to hear again.

"What is it master?" I turned to see the bronze haired man standing in the doorway which Lucius left through. He was so beautiful standing there looking almost exactly the same from my flashback. His eyes were different somehow, I couldn't tell why from here. I breathed in a heap of air to suck in his scent and caught it, right at the same time he caught mine. He started to wobble a bit as his head slowly and disbelievingly turned towards me, eyes bulging. As his eyes met mine, his jaw dropped.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Wooh! Go Edward!**

**and thats all i have to say :)**


	21. Reunited Contradictory

**Hey guys, im back. Sorry its taken so long posting up this chapter but im so buisy. Im writing them and posting them as soon as i can these days :(**

**This chapter will probably be the only one in this story thats from a point of veiw thats not Bella's, just to let you know now :).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Reunited Contradictory

**EPOV (;)**

I laid on my bed still and silent thinking about the past, when a book was hurled at me smacking me squarely in the chin. I picked up the offending object and tossed it back the direction it came. _'Ow. God, damn it_' I looked up questionly to see the familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" I asked in a dry tone. To be honest, I still, to this day, do _not_ like to be disturbed when I'm thinking. Even if it makes me turn out for the worst; which it always does.

"Aro wants you" I sighed and sat up to the edge of my bed. I rested my head in my hands that rested against my knees and rubbed my eyes. "Now. _'I wonder when Heidi will be back for lunch…'_" I could feel Sam's eyes still on me. I looked up from my hands to his gaze.

"What?" I spat out, daring him to say it. He raised his hands as an easy-on gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. So… you joining us for a drink later?" I roared and leaped off the bed to him. I threw him out of my room and against the wall in the hall-way with my hands clenched snugly around his throat. Sam peered into my blood red eyes with his own, forcing his power on me. I slowly began to feel my body going limp, my hands unclenching from their grasp on their own accord. I ripped away from his eyes just before I went completely limp. "God damn it! You and Lucius are the _only_ ones that can do that!" I growled menacingly deep in my chest. I could feel the muscles in Sam's throat clench, ready for a fight.

"Go on. I know you've been waiting to all week" I whispered into his ear. A few Guards had now crowded around where we were positioned. Some began begging and cheering for the fight.

'_You're right._ I have" Sam pushed me away from him with enough force to shove me back into my room and onto my back. I continued to roll until I landed in a crouch resting against my wall. Sam had sunken down into a crouch and began debating how to attack me first. When he decided I leapt catching him off-guard, crashing into his body and sending us both hurling through the wall and the next. I grabbed at his collar and held him high off the ground. _'Little touchy I see. _I bet it's _her _again" I felt every nerve ending in my body come alive. Veins popped out of my skin as I clenched harder strained.

Bella has always been a sensitive subject to me. For what I did to her, for even letting her know me, was the worst thing I could ever do. I could never forgive myself for everything. I forced myself to calm down.

"You will _never_ win" I released Sam by throwing him into the crowd before climbing through the holes and pushing my way through the mob towards the throne room. "Learn from the past" I hurled back over my shoulder. I stormed through to the next hallway and found myself thinking about everything, again.

I could honestly never forgive myself for joining the Volturi. I had destroyed all my chances of ever returning to Bella. Never ever being able to return to my families company. I would be stuck here forever alone. I have changed, so much, in ways I could never anticipate. The only thing I had left of my family was our diet. But I was weak and gave in after their petty torture. So even if I was ever free of this place, returning to the one I loved would never be an option. I would never put Bella in danger with someone like me again.

I sighed at my new life. My decadence. The people that now owned my crumpled existence forever. Respect is something Aro will never get from me. Loyalty? Some of the time. But never respect.

I heard silenced voices coming from the throne room, thoughts were running wild. I stopped to see if I could make anything out before they knew of my presence. Everyone has been keeping me from their thoughts ever since Lucius and the others left on their latest 'mission'. No one dared think anything rational around me, and it was driving me insane, almost as much as just hearing them.

'_Wonder how he did it this time. Tricked them all like the fools they are, kill some and brought the rest, you never know with Lucius. Don't even know why Aro has bothered the old fool. They aren't _all_ that important'_ I heard the trustworthy thoughts from Caius; always loyal to the Volturi. I scoffed to myself.

'_I bet the blond chick will be hot. Maybe she'll think the same about me so we could hook up…'_ Trust Tom to be thinking of something like that. But who were these people Lucius was bringing back. He said no one I knew, but I had learnt quickly never to trust someone like him.

'_That big one, what's-his-name, I bet he'll attack Thomas on what I think he's thinking…" _Images of Tom's face floated through my mind. Pure lust. Bex has never been wrong about Tom to this day.

'_Wonder how Eddie will react to this'_ Sadie's name for me always left me cringing. But to what? What was going on that I didn't know about? Probably a lot actually…

'_I can't wait for my _guests' Aro began chirpily. What guest? '_Where is that boy at?'_ I thought now was about time I showed my face. "Ah, Edward! Glad you could join us"

"Master" I said simply.

"I have some very exciting news" After a while of silence I began to get impatient.

"What is it?" I enquired, trying not to let on how annoyed I was about the last two weeks of secrets.

"Lucius and the others are bringing back your family for a little reunion" Aro thought that this was the best idea in the world.

"What?" I was shocked. He was bringing them here. To this place of evil. To, to… here? "Why?"

"For a little reunion" he shrugged, but there was more. "They have picked someone up along their journeys. Someone that could be very valuable to me" I searched through his thoughts on who this person was, but found nothing other than my family.

They were coming here? Did they know what happens here to vampires that come for a 'reunion'? There's always someone in the Guard that knows of them and wants revenge for something. But did they know of my slip up? I couldn't face them knowing that I had.

"Edward," Aro broke me out of my thoughts, "I want you in the next room when they come. I want you to have a formal introduction" He still wasn't telling me everything. But his thoughts had gone silent as well as everyone else's.

"Of course, Aro"

"Good. They should be here any second so go now" I slightly bowed and left the room the way I had come in. I stopped right beside the door and leant against the wall.

I didn't know if I could face them all or not. I'm not one of them anymore, I never really was. It was only Bella that brought out the best in me. She did everything for me, and I lost her from my own stupidity. But leaving her was protecting her, so I did what I had to, even if that meant throwing away my life source. Bella was never truly safe, no matter how much she had tried to convince me. At least she's living a happy human life now, away from anything dangerous.

I heard the double doors to the throne room open and people being ushered in. Shuffling occurred as Aro spoke up. "Carlisle, Old friend! It's good to see you again" Then I heard the voice of my father that I haven't in 7 months.

"It is, Aro" was all he replied.

"Esme, I don't believe we've met. I must say, you have done yourself good Carlisle, old friend" I heard a nervous laugh fill the room.

"I have, Aro. I'd also like to introduce you to Jasper and Emmett, my sons, and Alice and Rosalie, my daughters" I jolted off the wall at their names. _All_ of them were here. They are here…

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Aro sounded chirpily. "My, Carlisle, you have a wonderful family. And I must say, Edward had been very good to us here"

"Edward is here?"Carlisle sounded completely surprised. So, none of them knew where I had disappeared to.

'_Edward, are you near? This is all wrong…'_ Even Alice's thoughts were trembling. I tried to sift through all their thoughts, but they were blocking something from me too. I began to concentrate harder when I heard my name being called out. I pulled away from their thoughts before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Edward…" Carlisle and Esme called my name in scepticism. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all bounded up to me, pulling me into a group hug.

'_You don't know how worried I've been, Edward'_ Esme's thoughts reached out to me, Carlisle's the same. I hugged Esme tighter before pulling away from them all to smile reassuringly.

"Hey brother, how you been?" Emmett came up to me and smacked me on the back. I shrugged, just happy to see them again.

"Okay I guess. Nothing special has happened so, you know…" I trailed off when I smelt a familiar scent. I sniffed at the air lightly to catch it better. Freesias and strawberry. I looked at my family stunned. There was only one person in the world with that scent. And they promised to me before we left that they would never go near Bella again. Did they go running back to her when they found out I was missing?

"I'm sorry friends, but I am expecting someone very soon. Edward, if you could lead your family to Feeding Room 2 please" Aro interrupted my thinking.

"Of course, Aro" I replied before I lost my voice. I motioned for everyone to follow me as I headed towards the feeding room doors. I hated this part of the castle the most. The screams would echo forever in my head, their thoughts the same.

We continued to walk in silence until we arrived at the door. I opened it and walked inside with everyone following. I stopped and turned around. "Were you with Bella?" They all looked at me in shock, and as soon as I said her name, their thoughts changed to something irrelevant. "You have…" I sounded off into the distance. Before I could pick up my sentence again, Lucius appeared at the door. He stared at them intently. There was still something going on, and they all knew, and Lucius didn't want them telling me about it. Jasper tied to calm me down, hardly working. I sighed and tried a different approach. "I'm sorry" I slumped down to the ground.

"Oh, Edward… What for?" Esme came down to my level resting a hand on my knee.

"I should never have come here. I should never have run away" Carlisle swiped his hand through the air like he always did when I said something ridiculous.

"We understand your reasoning," He started.

"But we're together now aren't we?" Alice finished. I laughed for the first time since I arrived.

"We are" I said. Emmett's booming laughter filled the giant room as he came up and smacked me on the shoulder again. But before he could say anything to go along with it, I heard my name being yelled from the direction of the throne room. I sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I believe I am being called. I'll be back soon" I gave everyone a quick hug and smile before running towards Aro. Lucius made half an attempt to stop me but thought twice and stopped. I looked back puzzled but continued none the less.

When I came to the door I slowed down, opening it and stepping through. "What is it master?" Aro looked aggressively at me but nothing he could do would prevent me from smelling that heavenly scent again.

It hit me so strong that I nearly lost my balance. It wasn't a human's scent though, it was my kinds. But it _was_ her scent. I turned my head slowly in disbelief that she was really here. When my eyes met with hers, I went numb. Then it felt like my heart jumped back to life and I felt hope stir within me, something I thought was long gone, something I thought had been ripped away from me, never to be seen or experienced ever again. But I was wrong.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Another chapter up to satisfy our needs (for now)**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's pov just so you all know to not be disapointed.**

**Next chapter will take a long time again but it will be up.**

**!!Review Review Review!! and tell me if epov was good! XD**


	22. Proposition

**I'm back after a couple of weeks, aren't you all just so happy?**

**I'd love time to thank absolutely everyone that has ever posted a review for any chapter to my story. You guys are totaly awysome!! XD**

**I'd also love to thank the 200 people+ that have added my story as their favourite or placed it on their alerts. You guys are also totaly rocking it out!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Edward's head slowly and disbelievingly turned towards me. As his eyes met mine, his jaw dropped, and so did mine._

"_Bella?"_

**Chapter 22 – Proposition**

Silence filled the room. No sound, no movement was made as Edward and I continued to stare at each other. I didn't know him personally but I did have his face carved in my memory. Aro looked between me and Edward angrily. "Lucius!" there was a second's pause before he glided through the door.

"Master?"

"I _told_ you to make sure no one goes in or OUT of the room!"

"But master, you asked for Eduardo. He was simply following your command" Lucius spoke true but he didn't hide the amusement. "As always" Lucius mumbled. Aro glared at Lucius then turned back to Edward.

"Edward" Edward never once deviated his gaze from mine. As I looked closer, I saw that his eyes were red and not the golden colour that I remember. He had slipped up, just like Alice said. But that didn't stop me from continuing to suck in his in-human beauty. "Edward" Aro snapped. I could see the battle raging in Edward's eyes as he slowly turned away from me to face Aro.

"Master?"

"It seems that you know young Isabella here, on a _very _personal level"

"Bella" he corrected. "And yes, Aro. I do" he sighed.

"When?" I saw the question in Edward's eyes, but he nodded and said something that made everyone in the room laugh, except Marcus.

"When she was human, Aro" Edward looked back to me. The anguish on his face was almost too much for me. For some reason I had a strong urge to run up to him and kiss it off his face, but I held back. Aro's laughter filled the hall.

"My, my Edward. You never told me you were in love with a human"

"I'm sorry, Aro. It must have slipped my mind" Edward's gaze flicked to me and I saw apology in his eyes.

"My dear," Aro turned to me again, "Do you remember young Edward at all?" A split seconds thought of the answer went through my mind before I accepted what I would say.

"No. I only heard his name on the flight over, I thought I would just ask to see who he was" I lied. But in most senses, it was true as well. I saw the pain in Edward eyes, but saying what I did seemed to me like I had just saved him from more agony. Don't know how though. I do remember his tussled bronze hair and his eyes, even if they are a different colour. Howls of laughter filled the air and I could tell it was all directed at Edward.

"That's too bad, Edward" Aro joked. "Seems to me like it's a one-way relationship" The howls grew in noise. Edward looked so hurt, I had another strong urge begging me to go to him and comfort him, but I hardly knew who he was. If I moved, they would know that I was lying, so I held my ground. Edward turned away from me and back to Aro.

"Aro, I'm sorry for interrupting this,_ 'thing'_ of yours. I would like to go back to my family" Edward looked in so much pain, I had to look away. I couldn't stand knowing that I had done it to him.

"Oh, I bet you do. As much as I need a laugh however, you are not needed here. Lucius, take Edward back to his family would you, I have some business with Bella still"

"Of course, Master" Lucius bowed which made me laugh. He shot me a look before grabbing Edward by the arm and dragging him out the room. I locked onto Edward's gaze until the door shut behind him. So much pain in them, and I had caused it.

"Now Isabella, about the proposition" Aro insisted.

"What if I refused?" Aro looked me once over.

"My dear, I can tell you now, the Cullens will not live to regret your decision" I stared at Aro, mouth agape.

"You'd kill them if I refuse?" Aro nodded his head with a smile. "They have done nothing to you. What have you got against them?" Caius laughed in his throne. I turned to glare at him and saw that Marcus was looking just as bored as anything. Wonder what his problem was…

"Isabella my dear, simple; their diet" I flicked my eyes back to Aro. "It makes them weak; there are no positions in our world for the weak. I must admit, I'm extremely pleased that Lucius decided to kill off the Denali coven; they were next on my list. I guess he knew all along" Aro looked down at the ground and shook his head. He turned around and started walking up the stairs to his throne. Two guards came up behind me and just stood there. I looked at them.

"You know what I think Aro" I said looking back at him, "I think that you're the weak" Aro blinked a few times in surprise but smiled.

"And why do you think that, dear one?"

"Simple; your diet. It proves that you aren't strong enough to control yourself. That you'd rather give in to your instincts and kill an easy human, rather than fight and kill an animal" Amusement danced on Aro's sickly lips.

"Touché. But Isabella, do mistake me if I'm wrong, have you, or have you not, drunk from a human yourself?" His question caught me off guard. I stood there frozen while Aro took that as a yes. "You see Bella, you are like us" Aro waved his hands around the room. "You would rather live to kill, than kill to live" I glared at Aro. How dare he say that.

"You have no right to say that about me Aro" I sneered at him. His smile grew as my words had no affect on him.

"Isabella, my, my" Aro shook his head side to side, still smiling. "On the contrary, I have every right. It is you that has no right to talk to me like that. Now Isabella, let's talk about your position on the Guard"

"I would never join you Aro" I blurted out. Aro glowered at me.

"Might I remind you that it is your decision which will decide your family's fate" I instantly regretted what I said and chocked back a sob. I have no choice. If I still said no, Aro would kill them, and probably still make me be his anyway. If I said yes to his proposal, he might let my family go. I stood there and thought while Aro waited patiently for my answer. Of course, Caius wasn't as patient which I had learned quickly.

"Aro, if she takes this long to think of an answer, how long do you think it would take her to put her shield around you? You would probably dead before she does. This is ridiculous" Caius threw his arms up in the air.

"What have I told you, Caius? Shut up and wait for her answer. Her speed does not matter me" I almost puked at Aro defending me, but being a vampire I couldn't. I have already grown a very big dislike against Aro.

"If I say yes, do you swear that my family will go free?" I asked in disbelief. Why should Aro keep his word?

"I do, my dear. In fact, you can send them all goodbye personally" I stared Aro up and down. He sounded pure enough. Aro wanted me to be his personal body guard. But how can I do that when my shield only works on those I love? Didn't he know that? There is no way that I will ever love Aro, so my shield will kill him, not defend him. He doesn't know. Lucius hasn't told him yet. Why? Why hasn't Lucius told Aro about my shield? He must have said that I can't put it around people I don't love.

I can't believe Lucius hasn't told Aro about my shield. What did he say in the plane though? _"They deserve to be over-thrown"_? He wants them to die. Lucius hadn't told Aro fully about my shield so that I would kill him and not protect him. He has been using me again. He wants me to lead? Why me? What could I do? I know nothing though. I don't know how our world works.

As I was thinking, Lucius made his way back into the room and was now standing at my side. "Took you long enough, Bella" he whispered. Obviously no one noticed or could hear him speaking. "You don't have to lead, just kill Aro. The other two will do a much better job. Think, do not speak"

'_Why don't you do it?'_ I thought back. How long can our conversation go unnoticed?

"For a while, unless you do something to catch their attention. I find it more amusing if you're the one to destroy Aro, not me. It involves more… planning and contact"

'_You're seriously sick, you know that'_ Lucius laughed.

"What is so funny Lucius?" Aro asked. He studied us both, still unaware of our conversation.

"Bella is having one hell of a fight in her mind, Master. I'm just finding it amusing" Lucius thought of a reply so fast it made him look innocent; I guess he had time to plan. "So Bella," he began whispering to me again, "Accept the proposal and kill Aro. I will make you look blameless so you can go free"

'_Why?'_

"Because, I have other little games I would like to play. This one with you is nearly finished. Oh, and when you do say yes, follow Aro and his orders without hesitation or he will become suspicious"

Lucius gave me a good reason to say yes now. I could go free if I just do what he tells me to do. This could work. And then I can go free with my family and we might be able to finally live in peace. Will he really follow through on his word though? Will Lucius really do something like this? Or is this just another part of his stupid game?

I took a deep breath in before saying my answer that could turn out for the worst.

"Yes, Aro, I will join the Volturi"

* * *

**Tah Daaah! Another chapter up. Sorry again for the late post up. I have done a couple more chapters for this story before i got total writers block. And i still have writers block for Burning Sensation aswell which i have for a few months now, sooo not cool.**

**So Bella is now a guard of the Volturri. Do you, or do you not, think i was a big mistake knowing what Lucius has already done?**

**Happy New Years everybody!!! XD**


	23. Orientation

**Sorry about the late post up again, been very buisy

* * *

**

Previously:

_I took a deep breath in before saying my answer that could turn out for the worst._

"_Yes, Aro, I will join the Volturi"_

**Chapter 23 - Orientation**

"Ah that is excellent, Isabella!" Aro jumped out of his throne, literally, and ran down to embrace me in a hug. I stood limp in his arms, my eyes wide, as this filth hugged me. Aro let go unaware with a smile on his face. He took my hand in his and led me towards a door at the back on the left of the hall, away from the front right where Edward and the Cullen's were. Lucius was following us both closely behind. Aro stopped us right before a gold coloured door. He put his hand on the handle to open it but paused. He turned to Lucius.

"She has, Master, yes. She will arrive in 3 minutes with, might I say, the best group yet. You'll be very pleased" Lucius said.

"Ah, excellent. She does a great job every time" Aro sounded pleased about something. "Lucius, do show our new member of the Guard around the west wing would you. Get her settled in to her room, I believe you know where it is"

"I do, Master, yes"

"Very good" Aro started walking off but Lucius made no attempt to move. "Oh and Lucius," that's why, "Once Isabella is settled into her room, I would like for you to commence her training"

"Of course, Master"

"Good. Now go, I want to be here when our lunch arrives" Aro walked off laughing to join his brothers on his throne while Lucius grabbed my arm and pushed me through the door.

"Hey, hey. No need to shove. I can walk perfectly fine you know" I hissed at him and yanked my arm away. When I turned around to walk off, my feet twisted with each other making me trip into the wall. I huffed while Lucius laughed.

"I'm sure you can, Bella. Now please, follow me" I pouted and followed Lucius up the hallway and through a door on the left. This door led to a set of stairs that spiralled up and around against the wall. We glided up the stairs in an awkward silence until I broke it.

"What were you saying to Aro about, 'the best group yet'?" I mimicked Lucius' deep voice perfectly. He laughed to himself.

"The feeding group" he simply said.

"What's the feeding group?" I enquired. Lucius turned around to me and raised one eyebrow, then started laughing. "You mean…?" Lucius nodded his head. So, Aro has somebody bringing in a group of humans for his lazy arse to drink. Lucius laughed harder.

"Basically" he replied with a chuckle.

"Who does it?"

"There are many; Chelsea, Renata, Sadie, Bex. But the main one is Heidi"

"Why all females?" I asked as we reached the top of the stairs. Lucius lead the way down the corridor to the right, following the blood red carpet.

"They attract humans better than males tend to do. Besides, we drink most of them before they even reach the castle" Lucius shrugged. "Females tend to have better control"

"Okay" I mumbled. Lucius led us halfway down this corridor before turning off to the left and down another one. "How many corridors are there in this castle?" We seemed to be heading down corridor after corridor; it was starting to get a bit confusing.

"140. Now, stop asking questions. We're here" Lucius stopped in front of a baby blue coloured door. He opened it for me and stepped aside while I stepped in.

It was okay I guess. It was average sized with a double bed in the middle of the back wall, side draws on either side of the bed with a lamp on each. The walls were painted the same colour as the door, the carpet a creamy colour. A double closet was to the left with a full-length mirror next to it. A black leather couch to the right with a bookcase made of wood next to it. I walked over to it and picked out a random book. It was a copy Withering Heights. That's got to be a coincidence. I picked up another one and it turned out to be Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen, another one of my favourites.

"I knew you liked reading so I had a bookcase brought in here with all your favourites"

"Why?" I turned around and saw Lucius leaning against the doorframe. He shrugged.

"To make your stay more comfortable" I smiled and put the books back on the shelf. "You need to come with me now"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Aro wants me to start training you to be his bodyguard straight away, but for some reason I have this strong urge telling me you have a _lot_ of questions"

"Who? Me?" I looked up innocently at Lucius pointing to myself. But to tell you the truth, I do have a few that I would like answered.

"Exactly. Follow" Lucius started walking back down the way we had just come. I quickly closed the door to my new room behind me and ran after him. When we reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the door, Lucius turned left instead right which lead to the throne room. I sighed and followed him. We continued down the hallway and turned left. A room about the size of a classroom held large double doors leading into another big gym-like room. A group of people were standing outside the doors talking. They all looked like they were in their teens but I knew they were all vampires. One of them I recognized was Santiago. Lucius sighed.

"What are you all doing out here?" All of the other vampires looked over to see who had asked the question. As soon as they saw Lucius, they stood up straight and filed into a line side by side. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "Well?" Lucius persisted. A short girl with reddish hair and lots of freckles took one step forward looking straight ahead.

"Sir Lucius, you told us not to enter when the others were training" her voice was one octave higher than what it should be making it sound squeaky. She looked completely nervous, as did the others.

"Where you in there to begin with?" Lucius asked with frustration.

"Yes, Sir" Red replied, not so confident.

"And why did you leave? I told you to fight for right to be in there" Lucius' lip twitched as he tried not to laugh. He knew what was coming next. A tall, skinny guy stepped forward next.

"Sir Lucius, Jane threatened us. We had to step out" Lucius and I both broke down into laughter. The group continued to stand there nervously, a boy about my height looked like he was about to cry but of course he couldn't. As Lucius began to calm down, he held up a hand and waved it across, making the double doors open in obedience. Next thing we all knew Jane, Alec and two others were standing before us.

"Jane love, what did I tell you about threatening my students?" I can't believe he called someone like Jane _love_. She pouted and looked at Lucius through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, baby" she began in a sickly sweet, innocent voice. "They just wouldn't leave" Lucius sighed, something he tended to do a lot around Jane. Lucius gave me one look and I burst out with laughter. He sighed again.

"Jane, Alec, Renata, Sadie, Just go. They are all in Feeding Room #1" Jane pouted and wouldn't move. They others left though with a nod. "Jane" Lucius warned.

"But baby, can't I stay and watch?" I really don't know how or why Lucius puts up with her. Lucius flicked a glare at me before raising his hand. Jane's body followed suit. She sat down in the air, folded her arms and pouted as Lucius literally threw her from the room and around the corner. The group of teens let off a few snickers. Lucius stared at them with disapproval and they immediately shut up.

"Now everyone, go" Lucius pointed to the gym where the teens basically ran into.

"Well, that was entertaining" I said with a smile still in place.

"And very annoying. I wasn't paying attention earlier today so this was a surprise to me. Now Bella, come please" Lucius walked into the gym so I followed.

The gym was actually bigger than normal. Off on the far side was all dedicated to gymnastics. There were bars, beams, jump boxes, trampolines, the lot. Right next to it was a set of obstacles. At the beginning of the course were a set of ropes close to the ground where you had to crawl under them. Next were about 20 tires in two lines side by side. A wall about 5 metres high followed but there were no footholds so you had to jump over it. Lucky we had the strength to leap that high. Next in line was a vertical pole with a platform on top which you had to climb up and shimmy down on the rope at the end. And last there were monkey bars which lead to another wall you had to run up and jump off the side.

Lucius saw me studying it and commented. "Lots of obstacles get in our way from our job. We use that area to train in agility and speed"

"I'm sure you do"

"Over there Bella. Sit down on the stools and I'll be with you in a second" I followed Lucius' 'orders' and sat down at the very top of the stools. Lucius then turned and faced his students and began to hassle them. "Get in a line, all of you. SANTIAGO!" Lucius' voice boomed through-out the whole gym. His students looked scared and nervous. I would be too. They ran into a single line in front of Lucius standing side by side. "Simon, Gerald, Lucy"

"Yes, Sir Lucius" they all said in unison stepping forward out of the line.

"Two thousand circuits of the obstacle course, each"

"Yes, Sir" those three took off and began their rounds at vampire speed.

"Human speed you three"

"Yes, Sir" they yelled out. That was going to take them forever.

"Santiago, Stella"

"Yes, Sir Lucius" Santiago and Stella said in harmony stepping forward.

"I want you two to use your powers on each other. Santiago, remember what I taught you"

"Yes, Sir" Santiago nodded.

"Stella, don't go too hard on him" I heard the smile in Lucius' voice even though I was looking at the back of his head. Stella smiled also answering.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good" Lucius nodded and Santiago was thrown against the opposite wall. "Very good Stella, but tone it down a notch. I'll let you train against Lucither when he has made his way out of the dungeon tomorrow"

"Yes, Sir" Stella nodded at Lucius and continued to attack Santiago.

"And no ripping" Lucius turned around to come to me.

"Bitting, Sir?" Stella asked. Santiago looked traumatized. Lucius stopped before a smile danced on his lips. He nodded once and continued his way over to me and sat down on the next stool. A scream filled the air and I looked over to see Santiago clutching his arm and Stella looking pretty pleased. Lucius chuckled,

"Now Bella, let's hear those questions"

* * *

**If you guys want to know anything thats relevant to the story, ask me and i'll see if i can fit some into the next chapter so hopefully you will all understand it**


	24. Some Answers

**Im back after how ever long that break was which im sorry for.**

**Anyways, i have finally finished the plot to this story so all i have to do is write out the chapters so bare with me because there will probably be a week before each new chapter is posted up.**

**And if you've been reading my other story Burning Sensation, im sorry, but i still have writers block. And i cant believe it.**

**So, I thought i'd chuck this chapter up while its finished and not have to make you guys wait for it any longer**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Now Bella, let's hear those questions"_

**Chapter 24 - Some Answers**

Okay, so here's my chance to stay on his good side. If I just ask questions that involve him, for starters. "What's with Sir Lucius?" Ever since Santiago first called him that on the plane it made me curious.

"It's a title. When one of my students first address me they must call me that. After that it just becomes Sir"

"And if they don't?"

"For every time they don't, they go without a feed for a week" That seems pretty harsh for just forgetting to address him.

"Why do you have students?" Lucius sighed.

"Aro assigns them to me. Because I am Head Guard and of my power, I need to train vampires when they first arrive to have them at their full as soon as possible"

"Do you like it?" Having all of these other vampires under my command would be the biggest mistake ever made. I know that for a fact.

"It is something that I despise most of the time. But there are the good students like Lucither and Stella. They are my favourites"

"Before when you said that Lucither was in the dungeon, what did you mean?"

"I meant just that. Lucither is a good student, when it comes to fights, but he is too aggressive sometimes. I had to send him to the dungeon to calm him down"

"What did he do?" Lucius laughed once without humour.

"He was training with Santiago and Lucy against Stella, Simon and Gerald. The teams were pretty even, at first. Santiago, the fool, kept on getting in Lucither's way so he lashed out. Santiago had his arm ripped off and both legs. I yelled at Lucither for attacking a team member, it's against the rules. If you attack another member of the Guard while on a task, you get sentenced to death, no warning. Unless you have been with the Guard for at least a century, then you get a fair trial. Anyway, I picked him up and threw him in the dungeon, three days ago now" That was a long answer for one question. What next?

"Why do you call Jane love? You know, to me that just seems plain wrong"

"She is my mate, in a way" Lucius shrugged looking away.

"In a way?" I asked with a smile. How can someone being your mate only be one, in a way? Lucius sighed making me laugh.

"She is so annoying sometimes. I get tired of her easily. But when we are in combat, it changes. I'm glad she's with me there to witness what I do. It seems more, erotic to me" I scrunched up my face in disgust. Him getting turned on by having Jane witnessing what he does is just wrong. I thought of a question that has really been bugging me for some time now and asked it. I couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Why?" Lucius seemed to know what I was asking.

"It's just part of my job. I have to be a good actor so no one suspects a thing, which no one does. I can lie to people without hesitation, and make them think they know what emotions are running through me when sometimes, it's the complete opposite" I thought back to when Lucius said he loved me, and how quickly I believed him. I shivered at the thought. "I need the enemy to either trust me fully or fall for me, depending on if it's a male or female of course. It doesn't matter if they have a mate or not. If they comply, I convince them to come to Volterra. If not, I just drag them like I did to you. When we arrive here, that's when I get aggressive and betray them"

"So, you're like a delivery boy?" I asked. Lucius stared at me intently before laughing once.

"That's one of my jobs. If Aro wishes to speak with someone, I go retrieve them, most of the time"

"What are your other jobs?"

"I kill on contact" I looked away and stared at the three vampires still working their way around the obstacle course. "And I also train the new, as you already know" I nodded still not looking at him.

"How do you do it all?" My voice sounded deader than it was just a second ago, like a million miles away.

"Follow Aro and the other two?" That was part of it so I just nodded again. I saw Lucius shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Aro is just an annoying prick, I follow him just because I choose too. When I'm obedient towards him, I get the best tasks, so I stay loyal. Caius is more my type; aggressive and doesn't take crap, while Marcus is just a hollow shell so he doesn't bother me that much. He just sits and sighs and stares"

"What's his problem anyway? He seems so lost and bored. It's like he's just there because he's there" I remember the first time I saw Marcus. He shook my hand once and trudged away sighing to his throne. He seemed so empty.

"He is. Marcus was full of life, as much as a vampire could be, about a thousand years ago. He had a lover, Aro's sister" I stared at Lucius wide-eyed. I never saw Aro's sister in the throne room at all, I don't think. "You didn't. She's dead" That would explain the 'had'.

"Dead? How?"

"I killed her" I continued to stare at Lucius, mouth now hanging open. "Aro gave me a special task, although he would never say so. He's kept it secret for this long, and tends to keep on doing so"

"How could he have his own sister killed?" I asked in disbelief. I would never do something like that to Alice or Rosalie. Never.

"Aro's sister had a gift that allowed her to change people's emotions. She was very valuable to the Volturi because she could make people loyal to us, and there for make them join us without any problems. Then of course she met Marcus. Those two fell in love straight away, it was kind of sick to watch if you ask me. After a while, they began to become distracted. Didyme's powers were running havoc causing many fights to break throughout the castle, all of which I had to control" A look of frustration crossed Lucius face. But he continued talking. "Aro had me secretly kill his sister to stop all the havoc. I did, obviously. Ever since then, Marcus has been an empty shell" I sat silently twiddling my thumbs as I took all of that in.

"Wait, if Didyme is Aro's sister, and Marcus is Aro's brother…" Lucius laughed.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius aren't biological brothers. They've just been around each other for so long that they call each other brothers"

"Oh" well that cleared up that statement. So, Aro had his sister killed.

"Yes. Bella, get past it and ask me the damn question" I frowned at Lucius.

"Why are you so cold?"

"It's fun and entertaining" he replied with a smile. How can you be like he is? Not care for anyone but yourself? That seems pathetic to me. I sighed quietly. Lucius suddenly yelled through the room breaking me from my thoughts. "What do you think you're doing, huh!?" I looked out to see Santiago clinging to the wall, about 10 metres up. I laughed silently.

"Sir Lucius, he's scared" Stella shrugged her shoulders. Lucius shook his head side to side disappointed.

"I swear," he began to tell to me, "To this day, Santiago has been nothing but an idiot. Scared stiff. Aro wouldn't listen to me, I knew he wouldn't" Lucius raised his arm bringing Santiago off the wall to stand before him. "You, Santiago, are a royal pain" Lucius laughed at an inside joke that left me puzzling about. "Go to your room" Lucius flung his arm to the left sending Santiago flying out through the doors.

"Why do you treat him like that?"

"He's a kid. He acts like a kid. He deserves to be treated like a kid" he replied still smiling. "Stella"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do the remaining 673 laps with them" He nodded his head towards the course.

"Yes, Sir" Stella ran off to where the others were and joined in.

"Why do you want me doing this for you?" Lucius turned to glare at me. I looked confused back.

"Don't talk about that here. Too risky. When we go back to your room, then we can talk" I nodded and began to wonder what my family was up to. Were they still here? Are they okay? How was Edward? Lucius' head rolled back and I looked at him questionly.

"They are all here and okay, yes. Edward is still with them, talking about you"

"About me?" I let the shock run through my voice. What could they possibly be talking about that has to do with me?

"Yes. Right now, Alice is saying how she knew you had forgotten Edward and when she dragged you away to tell you about her vision, then how I came along and threatened her" Always, Alice is the one to be talking. I laughed silently.

"What did you say to her exactly?"

Lucius sighed before repeating what he said, in English this time. "I just told her that she didn't know what she was talking about, that she should leave before she regretted what she said. I told her if she said anything, I'd kill her" Lucius finished shrugging. I stared at him.

"You, you were going to _kill_ her?" he nodded looking bored.

"She kept silent. And when you ran off, I sprinted after you. And when I got back to my cabin, Emmett was holding you from behind and Alice was whispering to you. I had no idea what had happened, so I stopped her before she told you about me. That's when things started to not follow my plan, too many things were changing and I had no idea what" Lucius still looked like he was puzzling over it. Good, one thing he doesn't know.

But why was he telling me this? It's just like he's willingly telling me what's wrong with his powers. Something that he shouldn't be doing. I ignored it anyway.

"How are they now?" Lucius closed his eyes. When he snapped them open and growled, I knew something was wrong. Lucius cursed under his breath.

"If you want your family to live, you must follow me. Now"

* * *

**I've been working on the next couple of chapters all day so i should have the next one up asap**


	25. Memories

**I just finished this chapter so i thought id better post it up before i go to school since ill be too buisy to do it afterwards**

**I hope this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_How are they now?" Lucius closed his eyes. When he snapped them open and growled, I knew something was wrong. Lucius cursed under his breath._

"_If you want your family to live, you must follow me. Now"_

**Chapter 25 - Memories**

"Why? What's happening?" I asked him frantically. As soon as he said what he did, I jumped out of my seat and flew through the doors following him. We were running vampire speed through the hallways. Now I had really learnt to hate them.

"After three centuries, Caius is finally getting his revenge on Carlisle" Lucius answered both questions in one sentence. But that left me with many more.

"What has Caius got against Carlisle?"

"A misunderstanding, that's what. Caius is a fool if he thinks he will win" Just as Lucius said that, we burst back through into the throne room. Many Guards in their black robes turned to stare at us. Marcus looked up from his throne but nothing more. Aro wasn't here though. Lucius ripped open the door Edward left through earlier with his power and stormed through with me closely following. We glided through many hallways and doors until finally we were close to our destination. I could hear the noise coming from the end of the corridor.

"… _pay for all the damage you've done to me"_

"_I have done _nothing_ to you Caius. Stay away from my family or I _will_ kill you" _I heard Carlisle threaten.

"_Empty threat Carlisle. You'll be dead soon"_ There were a few growls, screeches and laughs. That's when Lucius and I charged through a door that had what looked like to me, blood splatters on. I instantaneously felt my shield up.

On one side of the large room were about 15 Guards with Caius directly in the middle and crouching; Aro was at the back with a smile on his face. On the other side was my family, all crouching and standing beside their partners, other than Edward who was standing alone. No one was yet aware of our presence. "STOP!" Lucius yelled just as Caius and the guards charged at my family. Lucius screamed raising his arms. The bodies of Caius and all the Guards in the room were raised off the ground and thrown against the back wall. Aro's laughter filled the room, silencing the screams of rage.

"Ha ha! Excellent, Lucius! You _always_ make it on time!" Aro came over to Lucius and smacked him on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend too" and with that, Aro walked slowly out the room, laughing as he went.

"LUCIUS! PUT ME DOWN!" Caius screamed.

"No, you'll just attack Bella's family again. I can't let you do that, Caius" I looked at Lucius completely stunned. So did my family and Edward. Lucius ignored us continuing to stare at Caius.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN. I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, LUCIUS!" Lucius continued to hold the screeching and growling guards against the wall above the ground. But he started to lower Caius to the ground. "'bout time you idiot" Lucius snapped a deadly gazed to Caius. He smiled before flicking his arm toward the other wall directly above my family, Caius' body following. He then rotated his hand making Caius flip upside down. A few Guards snickered looking at the extended upside down body of the aggressive ruler. I let a few laughs off too.

"Carlisle" Lucius began. Everyone was now facing us, waiting to hear what Lucius would say. "I believe you would like to do the honours" Carlisle studied Lucius over. He was probably thinking why Lucius was now acting generously towards him.

"Why the sudden change?" he enquired. My family was now staring intently at Lucius.

"Off duty" Lucius shrugged off their stares with his arms still raised.

Carlisle blinked a few times in reply. Lucius acts so kind to begin with, then he gets completely aggressive and betrayal floats off him. And now he's all 'nice and sweet' again. To me it's seems like Lucius has a split personality. "Well then, as much as I would love too," Carlisle turned to smirk at Caius, "It is not my place to harm him" I saw Emmett's face drop and laughed.

"Emmett?" Lucius implored. I saw the light shine in Emmett's eyes. He turned to see Carlisle smiling at him. That was all the permission he needed to walk right up to Caius, raise his arm, and sending it flying forward in a blur. Thunder cracked through all our ears as Emmett's fist and Caius' face made contact. When his hand retracted, we all saw a shocked face looking back at us, in the wall.

"Nice shot Ems" I ran up and hugged my brother. He got me back in a massive bear hug, swinging me around in the process. When he set me down I was bombarded by my family. Alice and Rosalie pulled me into a hug together with Alice squealing. As they let me go, Carlisle and Esme were next.

"It's good to see you okay Bella" Esme whispered to me. I smiled at both my parents. When I let them go, I saw Edward out the corner of my eye move slightly in an awkward manner. I turned to face him but he was looking at the Guards that were still against the wall. If only I could speak to him alone for a while, then maybe I can figure out who he was.

"Caius," Lucius cut into my thoughts, "Aro wishes to speak with you. You _and_ the filth you call your Guards. Come" Lucius smiled at Caius and turned to wink at me. I silently thanked him to get a small nod. He walked out the door laughing with Caius and his Guards floating behind him. As he and the others left, I felt my shield slowly die away.

I turned back around to find that my family was standing a way away, leaving me and Edward together. I slowly walked up to him, taking in his scent along the way. Edward continued to look everywhere in the room but at me. I wondered why he wouldn't look at me. Was he ashamed of me? Did he hate me for saying I didn't remember him? Then I thought about his eyes. They were red, signs of a human drinker. Was he ashamed towards himself for giving in to the temptation that I had? Did he want to protect me that much? Why?

"Edward?" I called out to him when I was about two metres away. He flinched but other than that, didn't move a muscle. "Edward?" I called again. Same result, nothing but a flinch. When I reached him, I raised my hand out to his to get his attention. As our skin met, an electric shock flew threw my body making me jolt, letting his hand go in the process. He felt it too because now he was looking at me, eyes wide.

I held his gaze for some time without moving. Red and all, his eyes were still so beautiful. So breath-taking that I couldn't tear mine away for fear his would disappear. They shone in the different light. After a while, Edward smiled the most overwhelming crooked smile that caused my breathing to hitch in my throat. I was choking on air just looking at him, not even touching.

"How do I know you?" I whispered. Edward's features cringed a little but he still held that stunning smile of his on his face, eyes glistening. I reached my hand up hesitantly to his face. Edward tensed as I reached to touch his cheekbone. I held his gaze as my fingertips brushed lightly against his skin. His eyes turned pitch black and he growled while I gasped.

I was sitting down at school eating my lunch, someone was talking to me. I looked up and saw them for the first time, then Edward looked up and saw me.

The image changed and I walked into Biology. I walked up to the teacher that told me to sit down at the only free space, next to Edward. I walked over and sat down, noticing his hostile presence.

Now I was just getting into my car when tires screeched and a horn sounded. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Edward kneeling protectively at me, one hand resting on the car door with a dent.

Next I was in the hospital with Carlisle talking to me. Edward ran off and I followed him, trying to ask him what was going on. He turned around and caught me off-guard, pulling me around the corner.

Then I was walking through a part of a town I didn't know. Two men were herding me to another two. As I began to walk faster, tires shrieked and a shiny Volvo showed from around the corner. It pulled up at the curb, Edward yelling at me to get in.

After that, me and Edward were sitting down across from each other in a restaurant. A waitress was staring intently at him, completely ignoring me. But Edward was staring intently at me, completely ignoring her.

Now I was in the car with Edward on my way home, asking him about who he was. I asked him if he was a vampire and he tensed not saying anything.

I'm home now, just realizing that 1) Edward was a vampire, 2) I was totally and irrevocably in love with him, and 3) there was something about me that attracted him to me.

I was sitting down on grass in the sun, looking for Edward. I caught sight of him behind the tree line. Then he stepped out into the sun and his skin instantly began to shine.

Then I was sitting down on the edge of the forest, my pick-up truck resting behind my back. I opened my eyes and Edward was there, right in my face. He took my face in his hands and I stopped breathing. Then Edward pressed his cold, marble lips very softly against mine.

Now we were in my bedroom. It was night out and I found out that Edward had been in my room every night watching me.

Edward just suggested that I go and meet his family. He then told me he loved me for the first time. We were walking down the stairs where he kissed me again, making me faint.

I had just met his family and now Edward was playing my lullaby on his piano. I started crying.

The image changed, yet again, and now the Cullen's and Edward were playing baseball in the clearing. But then James, Laurent and Victoria showed up.

Now I was lying crippled in pain in my old ballet studio. Edward came over to me and sucked the venom out of my hand, repeatedly telling me that he was sorry and that he loved me.

Next I was lying in my bed in the hospital with Edward pretending to be asleep while my mother talked to me.

Now I was at my family's mansion, opening a present when I sliced my finger, blood started to ooze out of the wound. Jasper attacked me but Edward managed his way in between and saved my life, again.

Now I was in the forest behind my house. Edward was looking at me with no more love. I believed him, accepting what he was saying. He pressed his lips against my forehead one last time, before sprinting off. I never saw him again.

I gasped.

"I-I… I remember. I remember every, everything…" Until now.

* * *

**I think this is the chapter everybody has been waiting for so there you go!**

**Im sorry if her memories were in the wrong order; i couldn't find my book so i had to do it off by heart which took me a while. **


	26. Goodbyes

**Hey guys. Im trying to make a habbit of posting the chapters up atleast twice a week now, so here's the first one for this week  
:) **

* * *

**Previously:**

_I never saw him again._

_I gasped._

"_I-I… I remember. I remember every, everything…" Until now._

**Chapter 26 - Goodbyes**

"Everything" I mumbled again, stumbling backwards. Edward looked at me attentively; eyes as black as a moonless night. I continued to stagger backwards away from my memory. I tripped over and closed my eyes for the impact that never came. I felt strong, firm arms wrap around me and I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward gazing lovingly at me; something I have been waiting unconsciously for 7 months now.

"I love you, Bella" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile at me. That's when I fell irrevocably in love with Edward all over again. I reached up and stroked his cheek lightly. As Edward closed his eyes I whispered to him.

"I love you too. Edward…" I breathed. He snapped his eyes open to glance at me, right before crushing his lips to mine. I instantly complied and kissed him back, our lips moving in sync. I melted into his arms and stopped breathing while I tried to focus on Edward lips. Hard, yet soft. Cold, yet warm. I heard our family cheering in the background but I was hardly paying attention.

"Ugh, get a room you too" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Edward regretfully broke the kiss and smiled my favourite crooked smile down at me. He pulled me up so that we were both now standing upright and I hugged him close and tight to me, never wanting to let go again afraid I might forget.

"Bella" I looked up at the love of my existence and smiled. I have Edward back. I finally have Edward back, and I remember everything. Edward's expression became pained before my face turned into a frown. "Bella love… Oh _god_ have I wanted to say that for so long…" My face turned back into a smile as I kissed him on the lips. Edward broke it, again, his face still troubled. "Bella, I'm so sorry" That confused me.

"For what?"

"For leaving you. For not coming back. For coming here instead of begging for you to forgive me and take me back. I love you" Edward finished. He really thought I hadn't already forgiven him for that?

"Edward, I love you, I've already forgiven you. There's nothing to apologize for" Edward smiled down at me before lightly brushing his lips lightly against mine. So long I have waited to see Edward again, and now that I have…

"Ahem" We broke our kiss to see Lucius standing in the doorway. I smiled at him, silently thanking him for everything, well, not _everything_. He laughed,

"I understand, Bella. But you must understand that I was only doing my job, in which case I _always_ get carried away. I have nothing truly against you"

"I know" But did i really? He smiled at me before turning to Carlisle. I could never truly forgive Lucius for what he did to the Denali Coven. How he made them think Kate had betrayed them. I may not have known them very well, at all really, but they still gave their lifes for me and i would be forever grateful.

"Carlisle, you must accept my deepest, sincerest apologies. Aro was going to send me to kill the Denali coven in the not so distant future, so things only happened sooner rather than later" he apologized.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Edward raged. "You _killed_ the entire Denali coven?" I placed a hand on Edward's chest which seemed to calm him down, a little.

"Irina still lives, Eduardo"

"How come I never picked anything about that out of Aro's thoughts then?" Edward asked.

"Aro is an expert at keeping his secrets his" Lucius explained. Edward was silent for a while. No one dared say anything for fear of setting off a live wire.

"They're dead…" Edward finally whispered to himself, still in slight disbelief. His head lowered so he was now looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, brother. I had to" Edward snapped his eyes up to Lucius in a deadly gaze. Brother?

"You, _had_ to?" Edward hissed at Lucius making me flinch. Lucius continued to stare at Edward not blinking, not moving. "No you didn't, Lucius. You had no bloody right to kill them. Why, why do you always say yes to Aro? Why don't you just kill him already…" Lucius fixed his gaze on me. Edward saw this and then looked at me. "Bella?" When I didn't answer, Edward turned to look back at Lucius. When Edward's gaze rested on Lucius', he gasped. Lucius continued to look at Edward and vice-versa. "You're going to make Bella do it? Why?" Edward eventually said. Lucius shrugged.

"More fun"

"You sick, son of a…"

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled. Everyone in the room jumped, including Lucius. Once we all came back from shock we looked at each other. Then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Esme" Edward replied. Lucius moved over to talk to Carlisle alone. That's when Alice came screeching up to me and pulled me into a jumping hug.

"Bella! I knew you would remember. ARGH, this is _so cool_!" she screamed. I smiled at Alice. Even though we were somewhere in the Volturi's castle, surrounded by hundreds, if not more, Guards, she still had the same amount of energy. When she let go, Edward snaked his arm around my waist. I leaned against his shoulder sighing. Something else I've waited so long to do.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Aro wishes to speak with you"

"Lucius, what will happen to us?" Carlisle questioned.

"Aro will keep his promise and allow you all to go free, with the exception of Eduardo and Bella. She will be able to send you goodbye, but he will have to stay here" he answered. "I will be coming for supervision. Eduardo, say your goodbyes now. You will not be able to later" Edward sighed and I felt him nod against me. He turned me around to kiss me on the forehead, then let go to say goodbye to everyone. He hugged everyone individually saying his silent goodbyes to them. When he came up to me, he pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Lucius scoffed at his own words. Edward broke our kiss so we could both frown, "Bella, we have to go" Edward sighed.

"I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon. When you get back, we need to talk" Edward's expression became pained. I reached my hand up to his face to brush away the frown.

"I know. I love you too, Edward" I gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door with Lucius. He paused mid-step and turned back the way we came.

"By the way, Aro wants to see you all too" Lucius said poking his head back through the door. I waited as everyone caught back up with me. When Edward reached me, he placed his arm around my waist holding me to him as we continued walking silently towards the throne room.

"What's this?" Aro questioned Edward's and I position as we walked into the throne room.

"Master, Bella remembers me" Edward sounded happily. He turned to look at me and smiled his crooked grin. If my heart didn't stop beating a month ago, it would've now.

"Oh, that is most wonderful!" Aro commended happily, even if he sounded a bit bored. "We must celebrate but first, Lucius"

"Yes, Master?"

"I would like for you, Jane and Alec to take the Cullen's to the airport, along with Bella of course" Aro sounded a bit annoyed with that, but went with it anyway.

"I will, Master" I will still never get to know truly _how _Lucius can put up with Aro enough to be calling him _Master._

"Good, good" he answered. "Carlisle, it was good to see you again, even under the circumstances" Aro said sincerely.

"It was, Aro" Carlisle replied simply, although it didn't sound as genuine.

"I hope you and your family will come visit more often" Aro sighed. "Take them now Lucius so you can be back sooner to continue with Bella's training" he ushered us away with his hand.

"Come everyone" Lucius held his arm out for us to lead the way. Carlisle and Esme went first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. When I left to follow, I was grabbed from behind and yanked back into a tight hug.

"I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon" Edward cooed in my ear.

"Love you, too" I reached up on my tip-toes to peck Edward lightly on the lips but being Edward, he deepened it fast and fiercely. I sighed and let go regretfully.

"Miss you already" Edward yelled out as I walked pass the double doors and into the hallway. I turned around and smiled at him. Just before the doors closed, I saw Caius walk past and scoff. As I fought the urge to run back through those doors and grab Edward in a loving embrance, I turned around slowly and stalked towards the main entrance where everyone was waiting for me. When we got outside, Lucius split us into the same cars as before to head back the same way we came. I leant my head against the window and sat in silence.

I remember Edward. How could I even forget? How can someone forget the most gorgeous, kind, compassionate, loving, selfless creature on the earth? I was with him for about a year, and yet he just managed to run away from my memory? I didn't even know what I was fully missing. I love Edward so much; I guess I'm just glad that I remember him now.

"We're here, Bella" Lucius broke me out of my thoughts. I looked around lazily to find that we were in the exact same hanger with the exact same jet waiting for us, or for my family. I was just here to say goodbye. I climbed out of the car at a snail's pace and trudge over to my family. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to them. At all. When I reached them, Alice pulled me into a giant hug.

"Love you, Bella. And just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you get out of shopping. I'll know" I moaned and let go.

"Love you too, Ali" I smiled before she jumped onto the plane and I got pulled into another hug. Jasper let go and smiled at me.

"Have a fun time, Bells. Love you" Jasper smirked at me while running onto the plane after Alice. I groaned; I knew this wouldn't be fun and so did he.

"Love you, Jasp" I yelled out just before he disappeared.

"Hey squirt" Emmett jumped at me from behind making me jump and pulled me into a massive bear hug while spinning me around. Emmett's booming laughter filled the hanger and mine followed. "I Love you Bells. Kill some Volturi scum for me" he smirked big and I smiled back. He didn't know that I was actually going to.

"Love you too, Ems" I turned around to hug Rosalie next. It was good that we had warmed up to each other more now so it wasn't as uncomfortable.

"I'm wretched to see you go again, Bella. Or stay, which ever" I smiled at Rosalie. "Sorry. It's just been a confusing few weeks" We laughed together. At what, I don't know. But it was true, things have been confusing. "I love you, Bella. Be safe" Rosalie looked at me seriously. And a bit awkwardly I might add.

"Love you too, Rose" I grinned at my sister who grinned back as she got on the jet with Emmett clinging at her waist.

"Bella," Carlisle's stern voice sounded behind me. I turned around and met the concerned and loving gazes of my parents figures. Esme took my hands and Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. "Please, be safe. We think of you as our daughter, the others as their sister. You are apart of our family, Bella. You know that" I nodded, unable to trust my voice for fear of the sob breaking free. Esme pulled me into a hug with Carlisle soon following.

"I love you guys. And, thank you, so much. For everything"

"Your welcome. We love you too, Bella" Esme smiled tenderly at me and I happily returned it. I watched as they boarded the plane and the door was pulled up and fastened.

"Who's flying the plane?" I asked anyone who would answer. I never saw anyone get off last time, or get on now.

"A human" Lucius replied simply. "Come, Bella. We need to go back, we have much to discuss" I sighed and trudged off to the car just as the jet was driven out of the hanger and away from view. Jane and Alec pulled their cars out and drove off hurriedly just as I got into our car and sat down with a huff, crossing my arms. We drove off again in silence towards the castle.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know**


	27. Game Plan

**Okay, here's the second update for the week. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_The jet was driven out of the hanger and away from view. Jane and Alec pulled their cars out and drove off hurriedly just as I got into our car and sat down with a huff, crossing my arms. We drove off again in silence towards the castle._

**Chapter 27 – Game Plan**

"Bella" Edward breathed against my neck sending pleasant chills down my body. He released me from his grasp and kissed me fiercely on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I should've never left you. I should've stayed with you and not given up on our love. Neither of us would be in this situation if…" I cut Edward off.

"We're together now aren't we?" Edward looked pleadingly at me to try and reason with him. I sighed and walked from my door frame and slumped down on my not-so-comfortable bed, Edward quickly followed and wrapped his arms around me then started to slightly stroke my left arm with his hand. I leaned into his chest.

"We are, love. And for that, I am truly grateful" Edward tilted my head up with his finger while lightly brushing my lips to his. I felt his lips turn up into a grin and pulled back to study his face.

So long have I wanted to see his magnificence again, to touch him and hold him against me. Too long. "I love you" I whispered.

"And I you" Edward's lips lightly meet my forehead as I closed my eyes and savoured this moment. But it was cut short when Edward tensed. "Lucius will be here in a sec" Just a he finished speaking; Lucius was leaning against my doorway. Wow, when he meant a sec…

"We need to talk. Now" Lucius invited himself in and sat down what looked to be thin air. When I looked again, he was sitting on a chair. Weird, it wasn't there before. Edward sighed sitting us both up.

"Why must Bella be the one to do this? Why not yourself?"

"Because, Eduardo, she has the power to do it easily and swiftly. I also swore that I would never harm Aro. And you _know_ that I can't break my promises" Lucius' features were completely overruled with frustration. His eyes turned dark, his brows creased in the middle, his mouth turned into a frown.

"Why do you have to keep your promises?"

"He calls it a defect in his powers" Edward joked. I turned and smiled at him, happy to see he was happy, no matter what circumstances. Lucius glared at Edward.

"I just do" he simply stated. Edward's body began to tremble as he fought the urge to suppress the laughter. Lucius cursed at Edward in Spanish. I couldn't even follow, nor did I think I wanted to. Lucius nodded his head in my direction and Edward simultaneously stopped everything, including breathing.

"What? What did he say?" I looked to Edward for answers but he just shook his head and looked sadly at me.

"It's nothing, love" he kissed me softly on the forehead. "You were saying?" Edward enquired. Once again, I made a mental note to learn Spanish.

"Wait," I held my hands up to stop the conversation, "You promised me that you wouldn't look into our future or my head and I never said that you could. And yet you've answered so many questions I was _thinking"_

"Indeed. But if you can remember, which you do, I asked you to allow me to look into your mind to see what was having you so troubled a few days ago" Lucius had a triumphant grin plastered on his face. So, me saying yes that one time broke the promise, just like that. If only I had kept my troubles to myself. "Anyway, I will be 'training' Bella like Aro had me to. This will go on for 2 days before he will have Bella fully instated. A day following that he will want to travel for an event that is coming up. It's literally a once in a life-time opportunity, even if Aro has seen it 13 times already. Apparently it's a really good show, but it's not my taste.

"Now Bella, you will be taking a plane with Aro, Eduardo, Corin, Jane, Demetri, Stella, Lucither and Santiago"

"Corin? I haven't seen him in weeks" I turned to see Edward in thought, but when he caught me looking at him, he smiled crookedly. My breathing hitched as we continued to stare at each other. I can't believe I managed to live without him for 7 months.

"Yes," Lucius sounded breaking our stares, "He's just arrived back. Now, when you arrive at the airport, you will be ambushed. I haven't told Aro about it, and none of the others know it will happen either, so that gives you a big advantage"

"We're going to get ambushed?" We asked at the same time. Lucius nodded.

"I believe you have heard of Victoria" Edward growled.

"What about her" he sneered. I didn't like seeing Edward like this. I just want this to be all over and done with soon. Then maybe we can be alone.

"Well, for starters, she's dead. So no need to what your thinking" Edward look like a train hit him.

"By who?" A small smile formed on my lips.

"Guilty" I said. Victoria would be the only person I feel happy about killing. Edward turned me in his arms so I was now facing him. He stared into my eyes looking for the truth and found nothing but it.

"Wow, love. You're shield?" I nodded. Edward smiled my favourite smile and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then a _very _pleasant smell drifted into my room and flooded through into my nose. At the same time, blood trickled down my throat. I pulled back to thank Lucius but noticed the confused expression on Edward's face and forgot what I was going to do. I watched as Edward's throat bobbed up and down hurriedly.

"Wha-what's going on?" Edward choked. A few drops of blood spluttered out and landed on my face. A look of disgust washed over me as I wiped it off with a finger and sucked it off; I couldn't resist.

"It's called blood, brother"

"But… how?" Nothing was spat out of Edward's mouth that time which I was silently grateful for. "You're saying that you could've created blood for me, even when you said you couldn't!?" Edward jumped off my bed and was now standing threateningly in front of Lucius who just had a look of amusement on his face.

"Indeed" was all he replied. Edward looked like he was about to smash his face in before I jumped up and stood between them, Lucius began to laugh.

"When are you going to stop playing these stupid little games of yours, Lucius?!" Edward screamed again. I was barley managing to keep him at bay and not attack Lucius; it wouldn't exactly end out good. "I drank from a _human, _and you know that you could've stopped me from doing it. Why the hell didn't you help me?!" Lucius' roaring laughter filled my tiny room and floated down the hallways. I began to feel my own anger fill me just hearing him. Lucius has done nothing but cause problems for everyone because he likes to 'play little games'.

"Never. Why stop when you have fun?" I struggled to keep my anger at bay as well and grabbed Edward so we could sit back down on my bed together.

"Just hurry up and say what you have to, Lucius. I want this over and done with" I said in a small voice. Edward snaked his arm around me and buried his face in my hair. I listened as he took in slow, deep breaths; exactly what I was doing against his chest.

"Cute" Lucius laughed once with more disgust than humour. "So, Victoria had a little coven that she was creating, and they want revenge. There are 19 of them now, 16 when they arrive where you will land. There will obviously be a fight that will break loose. One of them has the power to duplicate herself, but she can only make an extra five copies at a time making their total 21, and you, 9. The only way to kill her clones is to kill the original because as soon as a duplicate is dead, she creates a new one immediately to replace it. Eduardo, that will be your job, search their thoughts, kill the original" I felt Edward slowly nod against me and sigh silently.

"How do they know where we will be?" I asked.

"Two of them have the power of foresight. One sees the place, the other time. They are connected through their visions. They're twins after all. They have been looking out for someone named Bella, and will have this particular vision of you getting off the plane in 3 days, 22 hours, 57 minutes and 3 seconds to this point.

"They will attack you once you're all off the plane. Santiago will be the first to die, thank Satan, Corin will kill quite a few" I cringed slightly. Even if they were the enemy, killing them still seems wrong to me. Heartless. Lucius continued to talk like nothing has happened, or like nothing _was_ going to happen. He can be so cold... "Eduardo, you will kill the main duplicate, then you will continue to fight until you die" I felt my heart drop to the floor. We both stopped breathing.

"I-I'll, die?" Edward murmured so low I barely heard him.

"In a sense. I'll make it look like you do. You too, Bella" both of us let out a gust of air. Edward clenched onto me tighter and I happily complied.

"How?"

"I'll be there, but not visible. You both know that I can't create living things. But, I can create replicas of living things to perfection. Your 'bodies' will be fighting under my control, while I'll have you two under my shield with me so you'll be invisible. This all happens after you kill Aro, Bella"

"How can you make Bella seem innocent? How do you know the Volturi won't go after our family?" Edward asked with concern. I had lost my voice a long time ago and couldn't manage a whisper. Just knowing what was going to happen in the not too distant future freaked me out. Lucius said that he doesn't know if something drastic changes. Something could go wrong and we wouldn't even know.

"Stella and Demetri will live and tell Caius and Marcus how you both 'died' in battle to protect Aro. They don't actually see the part where Aro dies, so that has you at an advantage. Marcus will be the new in command, and he will see nothing against you and for that matter your family, so you will all be spared and free to live at peace" Lucius seemed to smile but I turned to look at Edward who was staring intently at Lucius.

"That can't be all" A long silence followed.

"What if something goes wrong?" I added after there was no reply. Lucius looked at me if I was crazy.

"You still don't trust me" Edward and I both scoffed. "Look, I can show Eduardo if you still don't believe that's how it'll turn out" I felt Edward nod against me then his grip tightened. A soft growl escaped his lips as I watched the silent exchange.

"Fine" was all Edward replied. There was an awkward silence but then Lucius got up and just left. I looked at the closed door after him in confusion until Edward spun me around so I was looking at his angelic face. "Bella…" his voice was full of anguish. I continued to stare; mesmerized that someone like him could be feeling like this. I ran my hand lightly across Edward's temple to smoothen out the frown. I lowered my hand so it caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leant carelessly into my touch. I couldn't resist as I closed my eyes too and delicately brushed my lips to his. Edward complied without delay and deepened it until he was in control.

He grabbed the back of my head, fastening me to him, and pushed me gently down against the bed so he was hovering over me, our kiss never breaking. I lost my breath an era ago while Edward continued to deepen. It felt like he had been holding out on me when I was human. But all too soon he broke it off, both of us gasping for non-needed air.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do that" Edward whispered to me while tucking a strand bit of hair behind my ear and pressing his forehead against mine.

"I think I have a good idea" I whispered back while giving him a quick peck. Edward smiled crookedly at me before it turned into a frown.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward's expression was pained. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't you want to leave this place and go back home?" he looked at me with complete shock and took a while to answer.

"Of course I do, love. It's just that, I can't help but think Lucius is holding something back from us"

"It wouldn't be a first" I answered truthfully. The way Lucius was looking at us when he told us what was going to happen, it just felt like he wasn't saying everything. Not telling us the full truth. "What did you see?" Edward flinched and then hesitated.

"Exactly what he told us. But still, there was something else there and he knows it. It felt like he was editing his thoughts to me" Edward paused before adding, "There's something else going on"

* * *

**I've been sooo buisy lately that im actually surprised i managed to finnish this chap nd post it. **

**I hope ****yo'll enjoyed it**


	28. Double Agents

**I'm typing like a crazy person. Writing a page, deleting it, starting over, finnishing the chapter then deciding i don't like it, etc...**

**Were getting closer to the next fight!!**

**ENJOY XD

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"_What did you see?" Edward flinched and then hesitated._

"_Exactly what he told us. But still, there was something else there and he knows it. It felt like he was editing his thoughts to me" Edward paused before adding, "There's something else going on"_

**Chapter 28 – Double Agents**

For hours Edward and I lay together on my bed, simply holding each other. I was content. I mean, who wouldn't be? I had the reason for my existence back, I love him, and he still loves me. There's nothing more I could ask for. Well, except to be with our family. I sighed.

"What is it, love?"

"I just wish that, we weren't… that we didn't have to…" I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"Do what Lucius wants?" I nodded. Edward gripped me tighter and kissed my temple. "Bella…"

"I know, I know. But Edward," I looked up to him, "Seriously. What if something goes wrong?" Pain washed over Edward's face followed by silence. I looked away but he caught my face halfway and turned me back to him.

"Bella, I would never let anything happen to you again. I'll always be here at your side to love and protect you; to serve you, to worship you. I love you Bella. Nothing can come between us"

"You promise?"

"I do" I attacked Edward's lips with my own. He pulled me tighter to him as I slipped my hands into his hair. He barely managed to break away from me. "I love you too damn much to leave you ever again. You _are_ everything to me" I smiled brightly hugging him closer. I rested my head against his chest while he placed his face in my hair. A comforting silence passed between us for some time until Edward felt obliged to break it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault. I could've…" I pressed my finger against his lips to hopefully shut him up.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? Whatever you've done in the past, it doesn't matter to me"

"But how can you say that? I left you to protect you, but that didn't change anything. Victoria still got to you" Edward turned away from me frowning. He looked so pained, but I could do something now. I reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth and felt him twitch. He turned his head slightly to get better access. Edward pulled away and smiled crookedly at me.

"I love you, Edward. You know that" I breathed stroking the corner of his mouth. He leaned carelessly into my touch sighing closing his eyes. I followed suit as we pressed our foreheads together. "That's why whatever you did in the past, doesn't matter. It never did" The truth of my own words hit me hard. It never really did matter, and I only just figured it out now.

"Please, Bella, just say that you forgive me" I sighed a tad bit annoyed.

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward" He chuckled at my remark making me stare confused.

"Still so stubborn I see…" He raised an eyebrow smirking and looking at me mischievously. I continued to stare now scared at what he was thinking. Edward's smirk grew in response. He leisurely started to rise above me into a crouch and back up so he was now on the floor. I slowly started to scramble up onto my feet to start backing towards the wall while he continued to grin. He looked like he was ready to pounce.

"You wouldn't…" he wouldn't. Would he?

"Wouldn't I?" Edward wiggled his hips hilariously before leaping through the air over my bed, crashing into me and knocking me backwards onto the couch laughing and pinning me down. I think he forgot that I was stronger than him now. He stared down at me still smiling, thinking he played the upper card. I smiled innocently back up at him before kicking off the couch and back onto my bed with me on top this time. A look of frustration passed by Edward's face making me giggle. "Hey, no fair love" He began to struggle to flip us over but I held him down good. Edward gave up and started to laugh with me. "But you're right. And nothing can ever be a threat in doubt to how much I love _you_, Bella" Edward whispered before leaning up to kiss me.

"Whoa, don't let me interrupt or anything" Both our heads flung in the direction of the voice. A tall girl with black hair, black eyes, black clothes, black everything was standing in the doorway. I immediately hopped off of Edward and sat down next to him, letting my hair fall down to hide me. Edward sighed.

"What do you want, Sadie?" So this was one of the people that delivered the 'food' to the Volturi. Black seemed so depressing. Why would humans want to follow someone like her?

"Aro wants to see you, Eddie" I looked up then to see her staring at Edward. I looked over to him finding a frown creasing his eyebrows. He reached up and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Just me?"

"Huh? Oh, you too Bella" Edward sighed again.

"Fine. Tell him we'll be there soon"

"Okay" There was a long pause before Sadie started randomly giggling. I looked at her. She smiled at Edward, seductively, ignoring me completely before leaving.

I sat there stunned for a while. "Why was she like that towards you?" I finally managed to ask. I looked over to Edward to find him looking away from me. He reached up to ruffle his hair.

"She has a certain, interest, in me" I looked harder at him. He noticed and added quickly, "It's one-way though, I swear" I started laughing. I know Edward would never do something like that to me. He realised that I was joking and laughed with me. "Come on, love, we're being called" Edward grabbed my hand and led me off the bed.

We walked in silence through the hallways, passing a few of the other guards. As we passed, they all looked. Well, stared more likely. They stared at Edward, then at me, then the most intent at our joined hands. I started to feel uneasy, but as soon as we broke free of the halls and into the Throne Room, it eased out a bit.

"Edward! Isabella!" Aro greeted us. I don't know how or why he even bothers with the enthusiasm when everybody probably knows that it's usually fake.

"What can we do for you, Aro?" I could hear the boredom evident in Edward's voice and cracked a smile. But as soon as Aro's face turned grave, it disappeared. I may have only just met him, but if he was this way, then something had to be entirely wrong.

"I have something very important I wish to discus with you. Come" Aro walked down from his throne wasting no time. We followed him to the back of the room and through a door which, to my utter surprise, lead outside to a huge area that was still part of the castle. I thought this was just a doom and gloom castle with dungeons and no windows. This place was actually nice. A pond sat still directly in the middle with lilies covering most of the surface area. I was shocked to see Willow trees here, but I guess they've had time to grow. Grass lay perfectly beneath our feet with little daisies blossoming here and there, rose vines weaved their way up all the walls, creating a wall of their own, and even moonlight lit up this whole area giving it a supernatural glow. I guess it only work in a castle full of vampires. But this was actually a beautiful place. Even the air was clean unlike the tainted smell inside. I was definitely coming back here sometime.

I felt a nudge in my side. I noticed I had stopped, Aro still walking ahead, well, gliding really. Then Edward began pulling lightly at my arm to get me to keep on moving. I did when Aro looked back at us and frowned.

What is this all about? It's bad, I figured that much, but how bad is what I want to know. Does Edward know?

We walked through the garden (what else would you call it?) to the other side and entered a new room. It was dark and small and had a bad smell, the complete opposite of where we had just come from.

"What is this all about Aro?" Edward enquired. Aro continued to give us grave looks, but not telling us the reason for them immediately. We both just looked at him waiting, and after a while he sighed giving in.

"You must keep this to yourselves. I fear if this is leaked, we will all be dead" Edward's arm instinctively wrapped around me, holding me to him. We both nodded to let him know we understood. "Lucius is becoming a problem. He needs to be killed"

"So you bring this to us!?" Edward exploded quickly. "How do you know he doesn't already know what you're planning? You could've just killed us for this Aro!"

"You're not the only one I fear for. But he does not know, so keep your voice down"

"How can you be sure? He knows EVERYTHING!"

"Not everything, Edward. And you know that. We are safe for now" Edward stayed silent.

"How is he becoming a problem, Aro?" I asked innocently. I knew already where this was going, so I played along, for the Cullen's and Edward's sake.

"Jane has told me that Lucius means to kill me" How did Jane find out? Or did Lucius trust her for some sick reason and tell her everything. But wouldn't he know about if she was going to betray him or not? "I don't know when or how, but I do know that he is"

"How do you know for sure that this is true?" Aro gave us a sickly laugh.

"Are you trying to defend him Edward?" Aro quickly turned his own words against him. The fact is that it's true; Edward is trying to defend Lucius. If we didn't do what Lucius had told us, we could never see our family again. Even if it was up to Aro to let us go, we knew Lucius had more power over us.

"No, Aro. I wouldn't even bother with him" Edward has a good poker face, I must admit. Aro still looked cynical about it though. "But what about Jane? How do you know she isn't working with him?"

"Because, Edward, I was the one that made her be with him" Well that makes sense. I wouldn't know anybody that would get together with a creep like Lucius just for the thrill of it.

"How do you know that Lucius doesn't know that?"

"Like I said before Edward, he doesn't know everything. I also believe that there is a flaw in his power, I just haven't figured out what it is" That got my attention. I knew what his flaw was. I just couldn't believe it was me. That just seems too coincidental. I mean, how would you feel if you're the one and only flaw to the most powerful being ever to ever exist? I didn't even know how it worked, what I had to do to make everything go wrong for Lucius.

"Bella?" Edward turned to look at me. I could see that his eyes were begging me to not do anything rash. He knew about it too. But I never told him. Did the others when Lucius was with me?

"I'm fine, just thinking"

"And what about my dear?" I would never get used to pet names from Aro. Thank god I wouldn't have to.

"Nothing that would help what you've just told us" He accepted my answer and went back to explaining what we had to do.

"Look, there is an event coming up in 3 days time and I want you both to be there" This was slowly beginning to take shape after what we've already been told.

"Just us?"

"No. Jane, Demetri, Corin, Stella, Lucither and Santiago will also be accompanying us to the event"

"Corin? When did he get back? I haven't seen him in weeks" I repressed the smile that was threatening to show itself.

"This morning"

"What is this 'event' all about anyway?" Aro actually smiled. A small one at that.

"Just some fun. Look, Jane said she has a feeling that Lucius is going to try something at the event. I am only bringing the best to protect me"

"You think that Santiago is one of the best?" Edward laughed. From what I've seen of Santiago, he sucks. I tried to imagine him not yelling and screaming away from the fight, but I actually couldn't. I may not have known him for that long, but he sure knows how to make a first impression.

"I'm bringing him, because if there is a fight that breaks loose, I know that he'll be the first to die" Aro shrugged. This place just seemed to be filled with cold people, or vampires. "Isabella, I need you to be there because you are my shield, therefore I will be protected and not harmed" I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me but said nothing. Edward's arm tightened around my waist comforting me slightly. "Edward, you are one of the best fighters, and you will also know if there are any threatening thoughts in our way, that is why you come" Edward nodded.

"What do you want us to do while we're still here?" I asked.

"Whatever you can that will allow you to get information about Lucius' plans" Aro has no idea of what is really going on. What's already going on.

* * *

**Hopefully ALL you guys are enjoying my story, glad i could fill your needs (whatever they are)**

**Review! Review! Review!!!!!!**


	29. Promise

**Hey my faithful readers and fans**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all, I've been real sick with a bug that's going on around here (don't ask me what it is, I get tongue tied just thinking about it, lol). So I haven't been able to do anything and I'm so sorry for that.**

**I'm just writing up this authors note (sorry about that) just to tell you I'll be taking a little vacation with fanfiction for a while. I don't know how long and I'm really sorry for those people who look forward to finding out what happens.**

**If you guys want to read an AMAZING story in the mean time, it's called "When We Were Young" by 'Fall Down Again Bella'. I recommend that all of you guys go and read it NOW!!!**

**p.s. I'm sorry if you guys think I have heaps of spelling mistakes, but I actually don't. I live in NZ and we spell a LOT of things differently to other countries, esp. America, lol.**

**So here is the last chapter for quite a while im guessing. Sorry **

* * *

**Previously:**

_Aro has no idea of what is really going on. What's already going on._

**Chapter 29 - Promise**

After Aro had explained to us, he said his goodbyes and left. I happily walked out of that room and into the garden. I immediately felt calm rush through me. I casually strolled over to the pond with Edward at hand. We sat down together at the water's edge and looked up to the moon. Edward pulled me closer to him so I rested against his chest. We sat in silence for a long time, neither one of us feeling the urge to speak.

Eventually the moon disappeared and the sun began to rise. I could feel the heat as it radiated around us. I closed my eyes as our skin began to sparkle.

"So beautiful…" the whisper in my ear sent tingles throughout my body. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. I smiled.

"I agree" I whispered back. Edward leaned forward slowly and placed one of the most delicate kisses to my lips. I couldn't help the stupid gin that spread across my face. He brought his hand to lightly stroke my cheek.

"I love you, Bella" He leaned forward again to kiss my forehead.

"You say that Eduardo, but have you actually acted on that?" Lucius came up behind us laughing. Edward growled while I just sat there. "Easy there boy" Lucius raised his hands in defense but was still laughing.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you actually" Both Edward and I began to stand up when Lucius added, "Just you, Eduardo" We both just looked at him. What can he possibly say to him that he can't say to me? Weren't we in this thing together? Or was this about something else? I knew that Edward was thinking the same thing by the looks he was giving Lucius. He eventually sighed giving in. He turned kissing me briefly before turning to leave with Lucius.

I sat back down on the grass, leaning back on my hands. I looked out to the water, just noticing how clear it was, how it sparkled in the sunlight. I breathed I the clean air, memorizing it. There was no scent of a human which I was grateful for, but the grass had that freshly cut smell, the roses would have their scent drift around me, captivating me, even the willows smelt beautiful.

"Bella" I jumped at the voice. I didn't know who it came from, which isn't surprising since I hardly knew anyone here. I turned around to find a guy staring at me. His black hair and eyes with pale skin made him look threatening to me. "Uh, I'm Lucither. You're Lucius' new girl aye?"

"I guess you could say that" Lucither smiled walking up to me to shake my hand. For someone that apparently had a bad temper, his manners were okay. I raised my hand to his when it was snatched away by Lucius. Next thing I knew, Lucither was up against the wall. Vines crept their way up his legs and hands until he was fastened to them. I looked at them both shocked as to what just happened.

"Lucither has the power to take others if he wants" He began to screech and thrash against the vines to break free. Edward came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "All he has to do touch their hand while looking into their eyes" so much for the manners.

"Right…" I let my voice trail off.

"Bella, I need to talk to you" Lucius shot Edward a gaze but went back to deal with Lucither. Edward didn't wait for my reply as he led me out of the garden. He never talked as we walked through the castle back to my room. He was stressed; I could see and feel that much. But he also looked worried and I couldn't figure out why.

"Why did Lucius look at you like that for?" Edward ignored me.

"No matter what happens, Bella, I'll always love you" Edward kissed me fiercely. I was confused. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I'll always love you to" Edward face calmed out some, but he still looked stressed. "But what's going to happen?" He looked away. He doesn't normally act like this, that I can remember, so it has to be something bad. "What's going to happen Edward?"

"Nothing, Bella. Nothing" He kissed me again but that didn't ease my worries.

"What did Lucius talk to you about?" He still didn't tell me anything. He stayed silent and just looked at me instead. I could see the love in his eyes, and I loved him for that. But what was he hiding from me? "What's going on Edward?" He shook his head.

"Bella…"

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked him with the little hope he would. But he didn't. He just kept looking away from me.

"There's nothing to tell" He shrugged.

"Then why can't you look at me?" He looked at me then, but he was flinching. I could see pain in his eyes, but I didn't know what the cause of it was. I know it has something to do with what Lucius told him, what though?

Edward just continued to look at me in silence. Then his hand traveled to stroke the skin beneath my eyes.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" Now that he mentioned it, I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it before. The burning in the back of my throat indentified itself as I came to realize how long it truly was. Even with Lucius creating it for me, it was never really enough, just the amount I needed to stop me from going on a frenzy. Then I thought of something. Edward noticed. "What?"

"How can I go to this 'event' thing, if I'm still a newborn? I mean, there will be humans around won't there?" Edward thought about it for a while.

"Yes, they are the host, but I'm sure Aro just forgot. Apart from your eyes, you haven't been acting like one. When were you changed?"

"Um, it was about a month ago" He looked away from me again, this time I could tell it was for a different reason.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella. If I hadn't left you, you'd still be human"

"But If I hadn't been changed, we wouldn't be together now" He turned back to me smiling.

"We should probably go hunting" He said as he stood up taking me with him. "I need to get used to the vegan diet again" he whispered laughing softly. I didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but I said nothing back.

---

This was the first time I had ever watched Edward hunt. He led me out to the forest behind the castle and straight away we found a pack of brown bears. Edward went into attack mode straight away while I watched fascinated.

Edward began to stalk the biggest male from behind. I couldn't hear any sound coming from him. No sound of his breathing, no scrunch of the leaves beneath his feet, none. He bent down on all fours keeping as close to the ground as possible, still moving silently at a fast rate. Just before he leaped, he wiggled his bum causing me to crack up with laughter, also catching the attention of the bears. One of them had already been taken down, but the others went on to attack Edward.

"Aww, Bellaaa!" He half moaned half laughed at me. I kept on laughing watching as the bears slashed at Edward's clothing with their claws not knowing that they couldn't hurt him. In the next second another bear was taken down while the others ran off realizing that they were no match. Edward looked at me, trying to blame me, but his smile gave it away. When he bent down and dug his teeth into the creature's neck, I could smell the blood in the air. I found it intoxicating and repulsing at the same time. I forgot how much I actually hated the taste of an animal. But as soon as the venom pooled into my mouth, I was drinking from the animal itself.

I may have hated the taste, but I loved the feeling of it running down my scorched throat. I hungrily gulped down the rest to get rid of the burning, but it wasn't fully gone. There was still a little recognition of it there, which I didn't like. Before I could thank Edward for the kill, I was running after the bears that had left. I picked up their trail easily and followed in a full sprint. I didn't hesitate when I spotted them still running from the scene. I leaped through the air onto the back of one of the smaller ones having trouble keeping up, smoothly taking it down with me. I reached out clenching my hand around its throat as it began to thrash about under me. I swiftly closed my hand crushing its neck. I could feel the bones beneath my hand as they broke, literally, into a million pieces. I watched the life drain from the animal's eyes, but the feeling of guilt went right with it as I sunk my teeth into the softest part of its shoulder and drank.

I could feel Edward's presence behind me. I stood up when I had finished facing him, clearly seeing all the rips in his shirt. "You know, it took me longer to get here than it did you" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw a hint of frustration on his face. I walked up to him so I could stroke the skin underneath his eyes like he did to me before.

"You're getting some of the colour back into your eyes" I said. His pupils were black with the golden colour I remember so well circulating them. Yet the majority of his eyes were red, but it's not like I loved him any less for that. His hand came up and grabbed mine before he placed a gentle kiss on it while staring at me.

"I'll love you no matter what, Bella" he repeated to me. Maybe there was nothing but love behind his words the last time he told that to me. Maybe I was just stressing out over nothing. Even if it sounded like he was stressing about it too then. "You have to promise me something"

"Anything" I answered without even wondering what he could be making me do.

"You have to promise to me that you'll stay safe, no matter what. That you would never do anything irrational" He took me off-guard for a second.

"What's going to happen, Edward?" I asked him again. He became frustrated at me and turned away dropping my hand in the process.

"Please, just promise me"

"But why? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. But anything can happen" I was going to ask him again what it was exactly that was going to happen when he cut me off. "Stop being so stubborn. Please, just promise me" I looked him up and down. He was obviously hiding something. But I guess that I will find out what in the end. Besides, I did trust him, so he must know what he's doing.

"Okay" I said cautiously. I saw the relief flood his face. He pulled me into a tight hug kissing me fiercely whispering thank you. "I love you, Edward, and I trust you. So whatever's going on, and I know something is, you must know what you're doing" He nodded accepting my answer. Then I took a look at what was left of his shirt and laughed. Edward followed my gaze then frowned.

"This was your fault you know" I laughed harder not denying his accusation. "We should probably keep hunting. There's no way that I'm done"

"Agreed" I stood up on my tip toes to give Edward a quick peck before running alongside him looking for something more worthwhile.

* * *

**Oh, and btw guys, im pretty sure this story's coming to an end soon. Sorry to just throw that out there**


	30. Vengeance

**Hey people i'm back! been a veeeeerrry long time im sure you all agree.**

**my excuse: i'm a lazy person =]**

**Man i've forgotten what this was all like i feel all excited again to be back and to be continuing my story. YAYE! =P**

**After 1 year and 1 month to the day, here we go, chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: The only thing i own is Lucius [not really proud of it]**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_We should probably keep hunting. There's no way that I'm done"_

"_Agreed" I stood up on my tip toes to give Edward a quick peck before running alongside him looking for something more worthwhile._

**Chapter 30 – Vengeance**

The last two days have gone by fast. It was already the time where we were just leaving the castle to go to the plane. I know that I shouldn't be worried, but I just can't shake that feeling of knowing something is going to go wrong. And it didn't exactly help that Edward hadn't told me about what I had agreed to promises yet. In fact, he hasn't really been talking to me at all lately. He would say the occasional 'I love you', but nothing more than that. He has been so zoned out and he wouldn't even talk to me about it. He kept on saying that nothing was wrong, when we both knew something was.

When we were about to get into the awaiting cars, Edward held me back and took me aside. I looked at him curiously. He pushed me roughly against the cold stone wall of the castle, hard enough to know that it crumbled behind my back. Edward attacked my lips with a ferocity I never knew he had. When he pulled back, I was more confused than ever. He stared at me without speaking with anger evident on his face. He held me in a deathly grip (for a human at least) so I couldn't as much as squirm to break free. I stared at him.

I could see the others were all beginning to pack into the cars, two to each except for the car Aro got into. They drove off not caring about my current engagement.

I looked back to Edward when his grip began to loosen on me. His face became softer than it was just a few seconds ago. I noticed the sudden change in his eyes, how miserable he now looked.

"What's wrong?" He let go off me completely, pushing himself away from me using the wall. I knew I was frowning when he turned his back to me. "What's going on Edward?" He sighed and turned around to look at me, nothing more. "Why are you being like this? It's been two days Edward, and your acting like someone's died" I noticed the flinch but said nothing about it. He stayed silent. I was slowly losing my nerve. I couldn't take the stress and worry of what we had to do, and lately the combined annoyance towards Edward. Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on?

As if he knew what I was thinking he said barely audible like he didn't even believe it himself, "Bella, there's nothing…" I suddenly lost my temper.

"Don't tell me that nothing is going on, Edward. I know you, and I know that you're hiding something from me. Something big. But why can't you just tell me what it is? Why do you have to act all hostile towards me?" I wished he would just come out and tell me. But I hadn't exactly been getting my way lately.

"There's nothing going to happen, Bella! For God's sakes! Why can't you just get it through that thick skull of yours and stop asking me about it when there bloody well isn't anything to ask about!" I was taken aback. He had never spoken to me like that before that it came as a total shock. I gawked at him stunned into silence. His face softened almost instantly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that" I shook my head. He had, I knew it, just maybe not as harsh.

He reached for me and pulled me into a hug. I remained unmoving but let him hug me none the less. When he let go he kissed me tenderly on the forehead.

"Eduardo, I would like to speak with you" Lucius came up behind us, but then left immediately back into the castle expecting Edward to follow. I was still shocked from before, but decided that now wasn't the best time to argue about it. I pushed most of it beside to question about later.

"I'm sorry" I could hear the true sincerity in his words, but I don't think it all had to do with just before. He was looking everywhere but into my eyes. His hands wondered into his pockets while his shoulders hunched over. He was acting like he was guilty for something. Was he apologizing to me about something else as well that I didn't know about? What would that be? I was about to ask him when he said something else making me more confused as to why he brought it up.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me?" I nodded reluctantly. He smiled slightly not telling me anything further. "I love you, Bella. Go wait in the car, I'll be there soon" Something flickered in his eyes but he turned away before I could recognize what it was.

"I love you too" He turned back and smiled lovingly back at me, this time looking me openly in the eyes. I slowly began to walk up to him when he swiftly closed the distance and connected our lips in a kiss that only frightened me. It felt so full of emotion, and yet at the same time, emptiness. It was the most effort he had put into anything in the past couple of days that I didn't think of it and I cherished it as it came instead.

I didn't want to let go, I didn't care that Lucius wanted to talk to him about, I didn't care that we were needed with Aro, I didn't even care that if we didn't do what we were supposed to do then we could never leave. The only thing that I cared about in this moment was Edward. I wanted to stay in his arms where I felt safe, where the confusion was left behind, where we could just be ourselves with no interruptions, no rules, no restrictions.

But time caught up to us when we heard Lucius' voice roar through the sky. I could tell Edward felt the same way as I did when he choked and let go so slowly, like he wanted to prolong the moment for as long as possible. We both sighed in sync.

"I'll be back, I promise" Edward whispered like it was our own little secret, even though there was no one around to hear it. He let go of me then retraced Lucius' steps into the castle. I strolled over to the last car and hoped into the passenger side, then thought about the fact of how I hadn't driven since my change, so I changed seats into the drivers.

I thought about that kiss. It seemed all too familiar, and I shuddered at why. I sat there thinking about it when the passenger door opened and Edward hopped in. I thought he'd say something about me driving, but didn't. He smiled crookedly at me which caused my breathing to hitch in my throat. I eventually smiled back and started the car.

I began to feel the nervousness and fear crawling back to me. I trembled slightly at the other outcomes and clutched at the steering wheel. I was ready to turn out of the parking area when there was a tap at my window causing me to jump. Lucius was standing there so I wound down my window.

"You need not worry; it is still going ahead as planned. You have nothing to fear, Bella" When he said that, everything that had me worried disappeared like a weight had been lifted. I didn't feel any fear anymore. I didn't trust Lucius, but I took his word for it for some reason.

"Are you going to be coming with us in the car?" He shook his head.

"I'll be running to save the problems of why three of your car doors opened instead of two. I'll get there in time, don't worry" I saw the truth in his eyes so I nodded. Everything is going to turn out okay, I know that now. I had to trust it, needed to trust it. There was no other way it could work.

I placed the car in gear, clutched at the wheel, and drove off as fast as the car would take us.

/

"It's about time you guys got here" Demetri mumbled. I had placed most of the names to the faces in the Guard this morning. There are hundreds of them; I'd be surprised if I could remember them all. I glared at Demetri as I got out of the car with Edward closely following.

He was unusually quiet on the way here. I noticed him staring at me a couple of times, and when I caught him, his eyes looked vacant. I knew he was sitting in the car right next to me, but for some reason I couldn't feel his presence. It was weird.

He walked over to me winding his arm around my waist and led me to the jet. As we walked through the rows to our seats, we passed Aro sitting with Jane at a tabled seating. He stared at us passing and nodded as we continued. Edward led me to the tail of the jet where fastened couches rested on each side. He sat down first with me cuddling up against his side. I looked around wondering where Lucius would be and noticed a row of chairs with no one in them. I smiled in that direction hoping that he was looking at me and rested my head back against Edward.

I didn't notice when the plane took off, but I did notice when it landed. I was as calm as anything and I couldn't believe it. Edward and I hadn't spoken on the plane, but I felt like we didn't need to. Besides, if we started talking, something might've slipped out about what was awaiting us when we reached the hanger.

Edward grabbed my hand resting his head in my hair. I cuddled up against his side to prolong the short moment before our lives would be changed dramatically, but in a good way.

I looked out the window and watched along the runway as we made our way to the jet's hanger. This was a private airport, like the one back in Volturi, so there wasn't really much to look at here either. I sighed snuggling closer to Edward, my body molding his perfectly.

As the plane made its way towards the hanger, Aro came over to us for the first time, sitting on the couches opposite us.

"Are you positive that everything is going to be okay?" I could see a hint of fear in Aro's eyes, and I suddenly had a pang of guilt. I could feel Edward nodding against my head. "I've been talking with Jane since we left as you well know, and she has been telling me exactly what you have. With all three of you saying everything is going to turn out fine, then I have to trust that" That had to be the most informal way Aro has spoken to me before. It was like he thought of me as a friend, not a subject. I shivered. He smiled before leaving us alone again to our own thoughts. I was already feeling really guilty right now about what was about to happen.

I suddenly didn't want to harm anyone, but I wanted so badly to just go with Edward and go back to our family. Just to leave and live together in peace, so I had to do what Lucius wanted. He has the superior power over everyone, so it's not like me and Edward have a choice. But even then, I still don't like the idea of doing someone else's dirty work.

Just then, we pulled up into the hanger. My emotions calmed some as I relaxed into Edward's chest more with him wrapping a single arm around me easing all the other worries threatening to break the surface. I pulled my face into his chest to breathe in his scent and let it linger around me.

I had a sudden thought. How would Edward and I go with Lucius without the others noticing anything? Where would we be as the events progressed?

A voice came over the intercom as the plane came to a stop, "We are here, Aro. Everything looked safe down the runway" The jets door opened with everyone gliding out one after the other. Taking in a deep breath I stood up latching onto Edward's hand and led him out of the jet. This was it.

As soon as I placed my foot on the ground I inspected the scene before me. 16 vampires stood before us evenly spread out to block the only exit from the hanger. I stared at them. Each one of their eyes were a blood red with deep purple rings beneath them, their stances ranged from crouches to standing tall with their hands clenched into fists. Each one of their soulless eyes bore into me making me feel uneasy.

Edward came up behind me pulling me back and stood a little in front in a protective stance. I watched them over his shoulder.

"You people have no business here. Leave now in peace and I shall spare your lives" Aro spoke up. I finally came to register the Guard had made a line directly opposite to the enemy, Aro standing beside me. The Guard had spread out evenly so that both lines were the same length.

"Bella Swan" My name came out in a snarl. The one who spoke stepped forward and I took him as being the leader. Aro glanced at me for a short second before regaining his stance. He knew they wouldn't be leaving without me, but Aro was too selfish to give me up, I discovered this trait over the last few days. I Looked around at the Guard. Demetri and Lucither both looked brutal, waiting eagerly for the inevitable fight, Jane stood straight. She looked at me confused obviously wondering what they wanted with me, Corin and Stella both were crouching over, growling in the direction of the threat while Santiago looked terrified. I watched as he crept slowly backwards in the direction of the jet.

Edward gripped my side.

"What is it that you want with me?" I asked. I knew from what Lucius had said that they were here to avenge Victoria.

The leader spoke up loud and fierce. "You killed my mate" He looked to where Edward was wrapping his arm around me. "It's only fair to even the score" he smiled menacingly, his eyes blinded with hate. I stood proud not flinching as they started taking a few steps forward.

"Harming members of the Guard does not go unpunished, let me warn you" Jane smirked. I knew her power, to cause inexplicable pain to her sufferers by a glance. I also knew how much she loved to play around with her power and that no one but me was able to evade their impenetrable pain. Every time I was near her I was silently grateful that my shield prevented her power from reaching me.

That's when it dawned on me. My shield wasn't up.

No, that wasn't right, of course it was up. It should be up. I started to shake as I realized that my shield wasn't wrapped around me and Edward. How could I not realize this? Aro would have been long gone if it was by the proximity he shared with me and Edward. But there he was, glaring at the enemy. I took a few steps back. What was happening?

But Lucius said that everything was planned and would turn out like he said. I had to trust that. Everything would turn out fine. It will turn out fine…

"Goodbye Bella" Snarls erupted and echoed in the hanger as the enemy charged.

* * *

**Yoossss =]**

**love it, hate it, anoyed it took me so bloody long, tell me what you guys think**


End file.
